The Magic Force Moon Crystal Reunion
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: After Amy Mizuno wins a trip anywhere in the world, she chooses Electro City, California. However, the Scouts have no idea of the danger to come when they arrive in Ace Cooper's city...
1. Destination of Destiny

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion 

By: Shirley Ann Burton   


  


**The Never-Out-of-Style Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are the copyright of Gaumont Multimédia. _Sailor Moon_, and all other related material there, are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Angela Jacobs and Victor Raven are my original creations, while good friends Shawna LaDelpha and "Haruka Tenoh" (her preferred name) have contributed original villains and monsters into this. Please ask us for permission to any of the original characters in future stories. Watch for screen captures and original drawings throughout the story. Move your arrow over the image to see who is credited for that. Please keep this in mind: If you have _not_ read _The Calm Before the Storm_, read that one first, since it leads into this story. Otherwise, proceed to the Author's Note below. ^_^**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** 

Well, it looks like my warped imagination has gone to work again. For the second time, Ace Cooper will be joining forces with Sailor Moon in hopes to protect the Earth from the newest threat. The setting, however, is far different this time...the center of the action is Electro City, California. This story once again is in an alternative universe where the two concepts can co-exist.   
I had so much fun joining the Magician and Sailor Moon the first time around, I decided on doing this again just because it was wild enough for me to go for it. This story takes place approximately three years after their first meeting, and just after Super Sailor Moon has defeated Queen Nephrenia, making the world peaceful again.   
Oh, and one last thing for the diehard Sailor Moon fanatics: I will continue using the English first names of the characters, including Rini. However, for Rini's sailor form, she will be referred to as **Sailor Chibi-Moon**, as opposed to the English-dubbed **Sailor Mini-Moon**. Why? Simple, I just like the sound of Chibi-Moon over Mini-Moon, and Mini-Moon sounds like a take-off on Austin Powers's character Mini-Me. That is all, so enjoy the story. 

Part 1: Destination of Destiny 

On the grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple in Tokyo, Japan, a young woman, an elderly gentleman, and a young man were all busy working on chores to keep their home looking beautiful for visitors.   
"Come on, Chad!" yelled the elderly gentleman. "Put some muscle into the work! I didn't let you stay here just to play your music all the time!"   
"I'm trying, Grandpa," said Chad, trying so hard to keep the raked leaves in place. "The wind's the problem right now."   
"That's no excuse! I know you can do a lot better!"   
Chad Kumada, a struggling rock musician, came to live at the temple three years earlier in an attempt to conquer his stage fright. During that time he found peace within himself and had grown quite fond of the young lady of the temple. He decided to stay on at the temple as a permanent apprentice while he still performed part-time. He and Grandpa Hino would almost always get into some strange arguments, but deep down Grandpa thought of Chad as a son while the boy thought of him as a caring grandfather.   
The young lady was used to hearing them argue…since she would normally get into arguments with someone who was also one of her best friends.   
Raye Hino had lived at the temple since childhood, as her aspiration was to become a Shinto priestess. Learning supernatural and meditation techniques, she had an innate sixth sense which warned her of approaching evil. During this day, however, she had already known evil was coming towards Earth once again. Only three weeks earlier, she received a psychic warning from Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction.   
The message was simple: A new threat would come to Earth…only this time the center of the danger _was not_ Tokyo, Japan. It centered in Electro City, California, the home of famed magician Ace Cooper. She also knew the only hope to save Earth was for Sailor Moon to join forces with the Magician once again.   
Three years before this, Ace and some of his closest friends traveled to Japan for a special one-week cultural trip. While he introduced the people of Japan to his magic, he and his friends learned traditional Japanese customs. By a strange quirk of fate, though, Ace teamed up with Sailor Moon and her companions and played a major role in the downfall of the Dark Princess, an evil being who wanted to destroy the Earth.   
Ace, along with seasoned apprentice Cosmo, training magician Angela Jacobs, her best friend Ashley Brighton, and his girlfriend Mona Malone, used the power of the Magic Force in combination with Sailor Moon's Silver Moon Crystal to destroy the Dark Princess's plans…as well as the being herself.   
The new threat to Earth would come, but Sailor Saturn was unable to give an exact time.   
"It's all up to Amy now," Raye whispered to herself. "She has to choose Electro City for our vacation, or all will be lost…"   
In her mother's apartment, Amy Mizuno relaxed and tried to think about where to go for a two-week vacation. "We could try Germany…or Hawaii…or maybe the Southwestern U.S. I hear this time of year it's…too hot. Perhaps somewhere in Canada? Oh, I can't make up my mind, and I have just a few days left to decide before the trip is null and void. I'm not sure what I can do."   
It had been almost two weeks since Amy went on the Japanese game show _Who Wants to Travel the World_ and won the grand prize. She had only three days left to pick the destination for their two-week holiday. She kept looking through travel brochures but had no luck in coming to a decision.   
She then noticed the publicity photo from the newspaper. "Maybe…I need to get the team together. Perhaps they can help me decide our trip."   
Amy then called up her friends and asked to meet at Raye's temple.   
Raye had completed all her chores within a half-an-hour and waited patiently for the others to arrive.   
The first to arrive was Mina Aino, who also brought her white tabby cat Artemis. "Hi, Raye. I guess I'm first. I'm normally as late as Serena."   
"That _is_ shocking," said the talking white tabby. "You're usually eyeing a guy first."   
"Oh, will you stop, Artemis? Amy said it's important because she's having trouble deciding where to go for the trip."   
That response sent a chill down Raye's back. _The trip…we have to get to Electro City so we can help Mr. Cooper…_   
Artemis said, "Raye, are you okay?"   
"I'm…fine. I guess we need to wait for the others."   
Amy soon joined them. "Hi, guys. I'm glad you're here. The others aren't here yet, I see."   
"No," said Raye. "If I know Serena, she's probably in a huge argument with Rini again."   
Sure enough, on the way to the temple, Serena Tsukino and her "cousin" Rini were going at each other's throats.   
"Get away from _my_ Darien!" Serena screamed loudly.   
Darien Chiba was getting another headache having to hear his girlfriend Serena and little Rini argue again.   
Meanwhile, Serena's dark gray tabby cat Luna and Rini's slate-gray kitten Diana rested on each of his shoulders.   
"Mommy," said the kitten, "do they do this all the time?"   
Luna responded, "When it comes to Darien…_yes, they do_."   
Rini then yelled back, "Ha! You drool all over him like a bad cold! He wants to go with me!"   
Darien could not handle another one of these sibling arguments, but then, he had to remember that in the future, he was the King of the Earth while Serena would be Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini was their future daughter. "Will you two please _stop!?_ We're going to help Amy pick a location for the two-week vacation. She's got to make her decision by Saturday."   
"I want Hawaii," said Serena.   
Rini countered, "No! I wanna go to Spain!"   
"Why with all those old buildings?"   
"They're _historical_ buildings! I want to see those…"   
"Ladies!" yelled Darien. "The final decision is in Amy's hands, not ours! Now if you two don't knock it off, I'll ask Amy to keep you both here!"   
That quickly got the two girls to be quiet.   
Luna was pleasantly surprised. "Good work, Darien. Threatening them _not_ to come with us sure did the trick."   
"I had to do something to get them to stop fighting. Now, we'd better move. You know how Raye is about anyone being late."   
Ten minutes later, the group of five arrived at the Cherry Hill. Raye noticed something very peculiar. "What's happened to Serena and Rini? They're not fighting as usual…"   
Little Diana said, "Darien threatened that if they kept it up, they wouldn't go along on the trip with us."   
Raye smiled wickedly. "That was a perfect idea."   
"I agree," said Darien with a chuckle. "Now, who's left?"   
"Just Lita. That's strange, she's normally not late."   
Lita Kino walked slowly as she read something. "Man…things sure have gotten interesting. I just wish…I could see him again."   
She finally walked through the gates of the temple.   
Mina said, "Lita? Lita…hey, Venus calling Jupiter, come in, Jupiter…"   
The green-eyed girl looked up and realized where she was. "Oh, sorry. I was, um…just reading…"   
Serena grabbed the letter from Lita's hands and started reading it aloud. "Lita, I miss you so much. Ever since I met you three years ago, my life hasn't been the same…you still hold a special place in my heart."   
Lita became very adamant about Serena reading the letter. "Hey, give me that back! That's mine!"   
"You've given me magic like I've never had before," she continued. "I hope someday we can be back together to see the sky again. I love you…Cosmo."   
Lita quickly grabbed the letter back. "How dare you read this in front of everybody!"   
Rini became very curious. "Um, Lita, who's this guy Cosmo?"   
Taking some deep breaths to calm herself down, she gave Rini an honest answer. "Cosmo is a guy I met three years ago. I kinda…fell in love with him."   
"What's so special about him?"   
"Well, he and I are sorta kindred spirits. He used to be a juvenile delinquent…like me in a way, getting into fights constantly. If only I had brought that group picture, I could show you what he looks like."   
Raye interjected, "Wait…I can do that. I have a double of that picture in my room. I'll go get it."   
She quickly returned with the photo and showed it to Rini. "This is the one…the boy with the spiky red hair. That's Cosmo."   
"Wow," said the little girl, "it looks like he's not the only friend here."   
"Nope. In the middle there with the light brown hair is Angela Jacobs, next to her is her best friend Ashley Brighton. Then, the other two friends on the far right…the red-headed woman is Mona Malone and the guy with the strange hair is Ace Cooper, the Magician. I can't believe it's already been three years."   
"I still remember Zina," said Luna happily. "The licking she gave me the first time I saw her. I was so annoyed by that."   
Amy thought about Lita's letter and what Raye and Luna said. Then, she remembered something just before Ace and the others left Japan. _If you ever decide to come to Electro City,_ Ace's voice sounded in her mind, _you are all welcome to stay in the Magic Express…_   
"Of course," she whispered. "Why didn't I think of this before!?"   
Everyone looked at Amy strangely.   
Serena said, "You're gonna choose Hawaii, right?"   
"No!" yelled Rini. "It's gonna be Spain!"   
Amy shook her head. "You're both wrong. Remember the offer Mr. Cooper made just before he left Japan?"   
"Yeah!" Mina stated excitedly. "He said we could stay in the Magic Express…if we chose to go to where he is."   
"The…Magic Express?" Rini said with confusion.   
"It's Mr. Cooper's home. You won't believe it when you see it. So, Amy, what's the plan?"   
"I think it's time…we took up on his offer. I hereby choose Electro City, California, as our destination for two weeks!"   
That brought excited voices to all her friends…while Raye breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Thanks, Amy. Now we can do what must be done to protect Earth again. Mr. Cooper will be happy to know we are finally coming._   
"I'll head down to the station and tell them myself."   
Mina said, "Hey, I'll go with you. After that, how long do we have to wait until we can take the trip?"   
"We have to take the trip the week after our entrance exams. They'll arrange everything with the travel agency, and then we can take the trip! I can't wait to see Angel again!"   
With the final decision made, Amy and the others left the temple to start making their plans for the two-week trip.   
Raye, though, could not help but be concerned. "We still don't know exactly what the threat will be…and I have a pretty good idea Mr. Cooper doesn't know, either…" 

More than 8000 miles away in Electro City, California, Ace Cooper the Magician and his friends relaxed in the comforts of the Magic Express, the two-car bullet train they called home.   
They had a whole month to rest between shows, before they would leave on their monthly trip to Lazaro City.   
Ace's body was in relaxed mode, but his mind was very active. He also received a psychic warning from Sailor Saturn about the same threat. Knowing his home city was the center of the threat, he wanted to do something yet could not do so because he could not tell when the attack would come. "It's too bad I can't sense something like this. Raye's the only one who can. Problem is, she's back in Japan with the others."   
His pet panther Zina entered the living room and started licking his right hand.   
Ace looked at her and gently petted her. "Girl…I wish there were something I could do right now. The city's in danger…no, possibly the entire world is in danger, and all we can do is sit back and wait. Ever since Haruka and Michiru suddenly left, I've just been feeling on edge lately."   
The day after he received Sailor Saturn's warning, the two musicians who were supposed to perform that night for a show became sick. Out of the blue, Angela Jacobs, his training-magician friend and a woman who shared the Magic Force's power, was able to locate a pianist named Haruka Tenoh and a violinist named Michiru Kaioh. The two young ladies helped out with the spectacular performance but then mysteriously left.   
The two left a note for both magicians, saying the only hope for the Earth to be saved would be for Ace and his friends to work with Sailor Moon again.   
Ace considered paying for Serena and her friends to come, but Sailor Saturn specifically said to trust in the intelligence of Sailor Mercury. "I just hope Amy can do something…but, how will we know if she did succeed?"   
Meanwhile, in the computer room, Cosmo worked diligently on updating the super computer system known as Angel. "Boy, this monthly maintenance is, like, so boring to do."   
Just then, a purplish pink holographic polygon appeared in front of him. "Cosmo, you have an incoming video e-mail message from Lita Kino."   
The young man gasped in disbelief. "Lita…sent an e-mail? Hmm, this could be important. Play video e-mail, please."   
The screen turned itself on, and soon an image of Lita could be seen, much to Cosmo's delight. "Lita…"   
When the message started, Lita spoke, "Hi, Cosmo. You know how much I've missed you since we saw each other three years ago. Anyway, I've got some fantastic news! Remember when your friend Mr. Cooper made us an offer to stay in the Magic Express if we ever decided to come to Electro City? Well, we're gonna get the chance to go over there!"   
Angie soon joined Ace in the living room after finishing up in the kitchen. "The steaks will be ready to eat in 30 minutes." With their shared bond by magic, she knew how anxious Ace was. "You're worried about Saturn's message, aren't you?"   
"Yes, I am. She said it's up to Amy to get them over here, but we don't know if—"   
Cosmo suddenly jumped up and down all the way to the living room. "Oh, man, I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!"   
Ace stood up and said, "Cosmo, what's going on? Are you okay?"   
"Couldn't be better, dude! I just got a video e-mail message from Lita in Tokyo. She said she and the others are coming here…for _two weeks_!"   
Angie was very surprised by this announcement. "How did it happen?"   
"According to her, Amy Mizuno won the grand prize on their national game show called Who Wants to Travel the World. She had the chance to choose any destination on Earth, and she decided on Electro City! I'll be able to see Lita again!"   
While the young man was very excited, Ace and Angie carried a mental conversation.   
_Looks like Sailor Saturn was right about Amy,_ thought Ace.   
_Yeah…trust Sailor Mercury's brains to get them here. It will be nice to see them all again. Of course, we still don't know what the threat against Earth is…or when it will come._   
Ace then said, "I can't wait to see them all again, especially Raye. And Amy will probably be looking forward to seeing Angel again."   
"I can't wait to hear what Serena and Darien are up to…wait until they find out I have a boyfriend now."   
"Oh, that reminds me," noted Cosmo. "There's another little girl and cat joining them. The girl's name is Rini and the little kitten's named Diana. Rini…I think I've heard that name somewhere before."   
"You have? When?"   
Cosmo thought carefully about all the conversations he had. "Now I remember…Lita mentioned Rini being Serena's 30th-Century relative."   
Ace and Angie were both surprised and simultaneously said, **_"30th Century!?"_**   
"Yeah, so?"   
Angie said, "A 30th-Century person in the 21st Century?"   
"Uh-huh. Lita also said she played a big role in defeating something called the Doom Phantom…unless my memory's been shot. I'll have to ask her when they get here."   
Ace smiled. "I think Zina will love seeing the cats again. I just hope she'll take Diana okay."   
"The way Zina was on Luna the first time," laughed Angie, "I think Diana will be just fine."   
"Cosmo, when do they get here?"   
"Not for at least a couple of weeks. Final exams are coming up there."   
"Understandable. That'll give us plenty of time to prepare the Express for…Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Luna, Artemis, Diana…ten guests. I don't think it's ever had this many people before, has it, Angel?"   
The holographic dodecahedron appeared and answered, "No. As far as I can remember, the highest number of people who have spent the night here has been five."   
"Thankfully we'll have enough room for everyone, including the cats. We've got at least five guest rooms, which would definitely work"   
Angie looked at Ace and realized, "We may not need all the rooms. Remember, the cats stay very close to their owners, so Luna and Diana would sleep with Serena and Rini."   
"That's right, they would. We'll make decisions when they do get here. This should be an…interesting reunion."   
Cosmo looked slightly confused. "What're you talkin' about, dude?"   
"Nothing. Just waiting to see how much they've grown and matured."   
"I can't wait to see Lita again…" His mind wandered back to the times he shared a kiss with Sailor Jupiter. "I can't wait to show her around Electro City!"   
Angie thought about Ace's last sentence. "If I know Serena, I don't know if she's really matured or not…if you get my angle."   
The Magician let out a hearty laugh. "I suppose you're right. It'll be interesting to meet little Rini. Her name sounds like a contracted version of Serena. I wonder if her hair's the same way."   
"Probably is, but much shorter. Of course, how surprised will she be when she meets all of us and especially Zina? I'm a little worried about that."   
Ace calmed her uncertainties. "Zina would never dare attack a child. She's more protective of them than not. Believe me, Rini will be just fine." Turning to Cosmo he added, "So, they're going to come as soon as they're finished with their entrance exams?"   
"Right. Lita said she's doing some serious study time in order to do well enough to get into high school. Wow, they've got one tough system over there."   
Angie added, "Well, some states here make you take a special exam just so you're allowed to even graduate high school at all. I should know, since that Iowa Graduation Exam was a hard one to get past."   
"Cosmo," said Ace, "I want you to e-mail Lita back and ask her to give us a specific time table when it's available."   
"Got it, dude. I'll do that right now!" He then ran back to the computer room to get his video response ready.   
Angie breathed a sigh of relief after Cosmo's announcement. "At least now we'll be prepared for whatever threat comes our way this time. If only we knew what it was…and more importantly, when it's coming."   
"I know. Sailor Saturn didn't give us a lot to go on, but it's all we have right now. All we can do is wait."   
"And Cosmo will get more and more anxious every passing day until Lita gets here." Angie had to giggle about that part.   
"Tell me about it. He's still got her old transformation pen in his drawer. You can start seeing it more often now."   
Angie then turned away for a moment. "Ace, there's something else bothering me. I mean, we know who the Scouts _really_ are, but does Rini know that?"   
"Hmm…that may be a good point. If Rini doesn't know we already know the truth, it could cause damage if she were told right away. Perhaps the best is to just wait it out for now. I also know there's another possible situation we may have to deal with."   
"What is it?"   
"Is Captain Friedrichs ready to deal with a group of female heroines? After all, the only ones who know about the threat are you, me, and Raye Hino."   
"Agreed. We'd better not say anything about this to anyone until we're positive about the threat. If it does come here, Raye will be the first to know. Then, I suggest we tell only Vega, since I know we can trust him."   
"Angie, don't you have a date with Victor in the next couple of weeks?"   
"As a matter of fact, yes. We have reservations at the Scorpio Club in three weeks. Serena and her friends will have settled around here pretty well by then…at least I hope they will."   
"Come on, let's get those steaks of yours ready for dinner. I'm ready to relax and forget the worries for now."   
"I'm with you. I'll show you how to season them prior to being done."   
Ace had taught Angie how to master her magical powers while she taught him the basics of cooking. It was not a time to be concerned about the possible danger. However, they could not help but be anxious because they could not do anything until at least the two groups were together again. 

****Two Weeks Later****

Amy finished filling out all the paperwork at the travel office, and all the passports had arrived safely for her and her friends. When she left, she went to a pay phone to contact Lita. She could have used her calculator communicator, but she knew doing so would arouse suspicion from other people in that area. "Hello, Lita?"   
"Hey, what's up?"   
"Good news. All the arrangements have been made, and I have the passports. I'll give them to you two days before we leave for Electro City. Now, can you do me a big favor? I need you to write down the list of things to do and e-mail Cosmo to tell him that we'll be there by next Saturday?"   
"You bet!" Lita then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the necessary information to e-mail to Cosmo. She did not miss anything on the list, but she could not help thinking about seeing Cosmo again. _I can't believe in just over a week, I'll reunite with Cosmo…I wonder how much he's changed. In fact, I wonder how he and all his friends are doing. I can't wait to get there._   
After completing the list, she went to the library to e-mail Cosmo with the information.   
Less than an hour later, Cosmo was alerted to an incoming e-mail from Lita, so he ran to the computer room, nearly crashing into Ace in the hallway. "Sorry, dude. Lita's sent mail!"   
"Make a print-out of that," Ace shouted clearly. "It's probably the final preparations list Amy said she would relay to Lita."   
"Sure thing."   
As soon as the young man entered the room, he said, "Angel, open e-mail from Lita, if you please."   
"As you wish, Cosmo," the soft voice responded.   
The message this time was just text, not video. It was important, though. "Angel, give me a hard copy of the entire e-mail, please."   
"You seem to be in pleasant spirits today," Angel noted.   
"Of course, Angel. With Lita and the others coming, I just want to…be on the up-and-up. Besides, Angie wants to make a very special dish when they do arrive. She wants to try something really different this time, and she's been working hard on making it right. I think it's called…super spicy chicken lo mein with ginger and jalapeno peppers. Man, she's really going all out this time."   
"I look forward to seeing Amy again," said the AI pleasantly. "She and I wanted to exchange information about the latest advances in technology last time, but our trip was only for one week. Now we can have chats for two weeks."   
"And wait until they all find out about Angie and Victor. In addition, Ace warned me not to say anything about us knowing the Scouts' identities, since little Rini doesn't know that. Lita on her end said the same thing. Surprisingly, Serena hasn't said anything about it."   
"She hasn't?" said Angie as she walked into the computer room. "That's a shock. According to Raye, she's one of the worst blabbermouths around."   
"Well, in this case, Rini's gonna be around complete strangers. It's probably for the best for her right now. How's your…experimental dish?"   
"It still has a few problems right now, but I still have about a week or so before they get here, so hopefully I'll get it right by the time they arrive."   
"I can't wait to try that recipe when it's perfected."   
"I tell you…making a new dish is as complicated as learning magic tricks. It takes a lot of trial-and-error to get it right. I'm just glad we don't have to perform for a little while anyway. I'm gonna head back to the kitchen and check just how hot the jalapeno peppers are."   
"Can you handle that kind of spice?" Cosmo asked with some worry.   
Angie simply shook her head and smiled. "My stomach can deal with natural spices, not the phoney stuff in some foods. I love using ginger and the hot peppers."   
"Okay, I guess it's…cool, or should I say hot?"   
The female magician laughed and soon left to do some more experimenting with her new culinary creation. However, her mind soon drifted back to Sailor Saturn's warning. "I shouldn't be laughing right now," she whispered to herself. "This is a potentially serious situation, and here I am making jokes…"   
_You shouldn't worry, Angie,_ she heard from Ace telepathically. _If you worry about it now, you'll make yourself sick. Only concern yourself with the matter when it comes. It will come, but it won't help if you keep thinking about it._   
_ Yeah, I guess so, she thought back. It's not that easy, though._   
"I know," said Ace as he walked up to her. "I don't want to worry about this too much, either, but it will definitely be in the back of my mind until it happens. I just hope the Scouts will be here before that does come to pass."   
"No kidding. I'm just worried, that's all. It's going to be hard keeping this from Cosmo or Victor…"   
"Hey, don't forget, the other Scouts don't know what's going on, either. Only Raye knows over there. We need to be thinking more about having this place cleaned up before they get here. We've got to do this spic-and-span clean."   
Angie nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I need to get things going around here, like getting the rooms vacuumed and completely cleaned up. I know Luna and Artemis don't shed very easily, but I wonder about little Diana."   
"We'll just have to wait and see for now. Just don't worry, okay?"   
"Okay. Thanks, Ace."   
"Just let your darker shadow stay on alert for the danger."   
_That's right,_ said the voice of her darkness, something Angie finally embraced after a terrifying ordeal several months earlier. Let me do the worrying about the danger. _You need to concentrate more on getting the dish right. By the way, I've noticed you're getting a little frustrated over it. Just relax._   
_ Hey,_ said Angie in thought, _you're the one who's supposed to help me be more open with what I'm really feeling. And right now, I really am frustrated on the dish. It's got to come out right when they arrive…_   
_ At least you're not hiding that fact. Why is it you get so easily frustrated when something isn't exactly right?_   
_ It's the way my mother was. She would get upset if a dish or a job didn't come out exactly the way it should have. She'd do things over and over again until it came out right. She wanted to follow instructions down to the letter. In a way, I've inherited that trait from her. Dad would always tell her to relax and not worry so much about the smaller details, but that's just how she was. Any interior design she would do…it must meet the exact specifications. I guess that's how I am with making new dishes._   
_ That's understandable. I'm just glad you're no longer afraid of showing how you're really feeling deep inside._   
_ Just one thing, though, shadow. I have to be careful about my emotions around the visitors, especially Rini._   
_ True. Besides, it's got to be rather difficult harboring such a dangerous secret right now. If it's any consolation to you, at least you're not the only one who knows this._   
_ Agreed, my friend. Thanks for becoming a part of my life…after I locked you away for way too long._   
_ It's just a part of being human. The hardest thing is keeping the magic in control when you become emotional. I know the first date with Victor wasn't what you had planned, and it was easy to tell how angry you really were that night. I'm happy you decided not to bury the anger._   
_ Yeah, but I nearly hurt the two robbers. If it weren't for you, I could've killed them both._   
_ That may be true,_ said the darker shadow, _but it's better to openly express your feelings than bottling them up for more than eight years. You just need time, that's all. I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself. If you start to get angry and lose control, channel the anger into something else._   
Angie smiled. _Okay, I will. Thanks, my friend…for all your help so far._   
_ You're welcome. I think with the danger coming, though, you, me, and the others will need all the help we can get. I just hope it's nothing, but you, Raye, and Ace know that it _will_ happen._   
_ Right. Now the only questions are how and when…_

****One Week Later in Tokyo****

Serena and Rini placed the last of their luggage into the trunk of Darien's car, as they were ready to leave for the airport and be on their way to Electro City with the others.   
Darien then walked up with a piece of paper. "Okay, ladies, time for one last check. I have the list here. Ready?"   
"Ready," the two girls said together.   
"Okay, here we go. Passports?"   
"In the glove compartment," answered Serena.   
"Very good. Basic supplies, as in toothbrush, toothpaste, and the like, all in clear plastic bags?"   
Rini put her right thumb up and said, "All packed properly, Darien. Each of us has our individual supplies in each of the suitcases."   
Serena nodded happily. "Thanks, Rini. You know how forgetful I can be."   
"True, but this trip is just too cool to miss out on."   
Darien smiled and continued with the list. "First aid kit?"   
"In your suitcase as you requested," said Serena.   
"All the luggage for the three of us?"   
Rini stated, "All in the trunk and checked to make sure we weren't hiding anything."   
"Good work. Last thing we need is a security nightmare. Now, special hiding places for Luna, Artemis, and Diana."   
"Rini and I made some air holes in the two bags. Luna and Diana will share one while Artemis will have his own next to Mina on the flight."   
"Excellent. I've filled the car with gas and have a guaranteed safe parking place so no one steals the car while we're away. I've also made arrangements with the airport to get our luggage as soon as we arrive, so a valet will take my car to the designated parking spot."   
Just then, the other members of Serena and Rini's family came out.   
Mrs. Tsukino stated, "Ladies, listen to me, all right? You are going as ambassadors of Japan. Don't make fools of yourselves while you are staying in Electro City."   
"We promise, Mom," said Serena. "I'll stay close to Rini throughout the trip."   
"Rini, I don't want you wandering off anywhere by yourself. Electro City can be dangerous if you go off somewhere alone."   
"Don't worry," little Rini started in reassurance. "I've got all my friends with me. They'll make sure I'm all right."   
Sammy, Serena's younger brother, said, "I don't know how a ditz like you could get so lucky and take the vacation to Electro City."   
"Maybe it's because I know the grand prize winner of _Who Wants to Travel the World_ and we have good connections there."   
"I think I should go along," he mumbled.   
"Sorry, Sam," added Rini. "Amy made it clear, and Mom did say no acting foolish."   
"Whatever…I want something from there when you do return."   
Darien walked up and said, "Don't worry about that, Sammy. We have a list of people to whom we'll be getting souvenirs from Electro City. You're close to the top of the list."   
"But…who's higher?"   
"Your parents, who else?"   
"Okay, okay. It won't be the same around here without the two meatball heads. It'll be too quiet."   
Serena normally resented being called "Meatball Head," but this exciting trip took her mind off that remark almost immediately. "Think this way, squirt. You won't have to hear me screaming and crying for two weeks."   
"Yeah, when you put it that way, sis, you're right! I only wish it were _longer_ than the two weeks…"   
"Very funny, squirt!" Serena tried to go after him but was pulled back by Darien. "What'd you do that for?"   
"It's time to head for the airport. Our flight leaves in just over an hour."   
"And I _don't_ want to be late," said Rini with some determination. "Let's go, now!"   
Serena then ran to her parents and said, "Mom, Dad, I'll find a way to communicate with you when we arrive, I promise."   
"Okay, honey," said Mr. Tsukino. Embracing her, he added, "Take care of yourself over there, okay?"   
"You got it, Dad." After one last kiss to her mother, Serena jumped into the front seat of Darien's car.   
It took the three of them about 30 minutes to reach the airport, leaving them with little time to spare. Thankfully, all the luggage was checked in time.   
However, one very important thing was missing: the three passports!   
"Serena!" yelled Darien. "You were supposed to get the passports out of the glove compartment! We've got only 15 minutes left!"   
"I'm sorry, Darien…I—"   
"Run to the car and get those passports now! If we don't have them, we can't get on the plane!"   
"But—"   
"_Now_, Serena! Meet us at gate 173 when you have them!" Darien and Rini both ran off with the two bags holding the three cats.   
"Why that little…I'd better get them quick!"   
She somehow managed to get to the car in less than five minutes after running at top speed through the airport. She found the passports and managed to get back inside after a quick explanation to the security guard.   
At the meeting point, everyone grew very impatient.   
Raye said, "Serena needs to hurry it up! I can't believe she forgot the passports!"   
"That's what she gets," said Luna, "when she concentrates too much on the trip and too little on the important details. Oh, Diana?"   
"Yes, Mom?"   
"Whatever you do, you are _not_ to speak when we arrive. We don't need people looking at us like we're crazy or something, all right?"   
"Okay, Mom, I'll do it. Say, is that who I think it is?"   
"Ah, here she comes now."   
Rini was flustered when Serena finally showed up. "What took you so long?"   
Panting in breath, she answered, "You try explaining your situation to a security guard and see how easy it is to get back through all that security, you little runt. I've got the passports."   
"It's about time," said the very impatient Raye. "We've got to get on the plane right now." _Every second counts if we want to help Mr. Cooper in Electro City._   
As soon as the final checklist was accomplished, they all showed their plane tickets and passports.   
"Thank you all very much," said the gate attendant. "You can board your flight now."   
The six ladies and one young man quickly ran across the gate and entered the plane to find their seats.   
Serena and Rini wanted to fight over a window seat, but Darien said, "Would you two like to stay here instead?"   
The two ladies quickly went silent to avoid that awful fate.   
Then, the pilot made her announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to leave for Electro City, California. Now, please buckle your safety belts and stay seated as we take off."   
Everyone applauded and cheered as they were ready to go.   
Within ten minutes, the plane was rising above the runway, and soon Serena and her friends were on their way to reunite with Ace Cooper the Magician and his companions.   
Lita was very excited about the trip for one reason. "I can't wait to see Cosmo again…it's been so long, and I know somehow he's waiting for me."   
Raye stared out the window with her mind on something else. _Hang on, Mr. Cooper. We're coming to help you with this threat against Earth. I only hope Sailor Saturn is wrong, but I doubt that seriously…_


	2. Reunions and Ramifications

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
Part 2: Reunions and Ramifications

Back in Electro City, Ace and the others were very busy preparing the Magic Express for the welcome party planned for Serena and her friends.   
"Okay, Cosmo," said Ace, "put the banner just a little more to the left."   
The young man moved the sign, which read, "Welcome to Electro City, friends," as Ace instructed. "How's this, dude?"   
"That's it…perfect."   
"Aw, man…this is gonna be such a wicked party! I can't wait to see Lita again."   
Angie walked in and noticed the banner. "The banner's beautiful. It'll help in more ways than one, especially from accidentally revealing too much to Rini and Diana."   
"Right," said Ace with a smile. "Now, we need to make plans to have them meet a party at the airport…I'd like the two of you to do that."   
Angie said, "Uh, what time?"   
"The plane will be arriving in about two hours. How far are you on making the dinner?"   
Mona walked into the room and said, "Nearly done. It was a great idea asking both of us to cook. Angie's end is completed, and I just have to finish up the cake."   
"Great. I've already called for two rental vans. One will hold seven people and another will hold nine people. Whatever happens, I think it's best to keep Serena and Rini separated so they don't kill each other."   
Cosmo agreed with that idea. "I'm driving the vehicle Lita's taking. Maybe Darien will go separately from both of 'em."   
"Who knows," said Angie with a laugh. "It may be up to Darien to keep the two girls from killing each other in the first place."   
Mona said, "I can't wait to meet Rini and her kitten Diana. They seem to be as interesting a pair as Serena and Luna. It'll be nice to see that cat again. I still remember how shocked I was when Luna actually spoke to me."   
"The most shocked was Ashley, when she first heard Luna and Artemis talking to each other. Oh…and I need to figure out how to introduce Victor to the others. They still don't know I have a boyfriend yet."   
"You know, Ang, you're right. That would be a shocker to them." Ace then noticed the clock. "Okay, Angie, Cosmo. I'll drop you off at the van rental place to get the vehicles ready. You'll both need to use the valet parking for the airport, and I've already got that arranged. Shall we go ahead and get started with the surprise party?"   
"You bet, dude!" said a very excited Cosmo. "The sooner we get a-movin', the better!"   
"I'll hold down the fort here with Zina," said Mona.   
"Thanks, Mona. I'll return as soon as I've dropped them off to pick up the vans."   
After a nod, she noticed Zina growling in slight discontent. "No, girl. You can't go along. Ace will be back in about 20 minutes. Don't worry."   
Ace then sent a thought to the beautiful panther. _She's right, Zina. I'll be back very quickly._   
Zina calmed herself down and understood her friend's words.   
With Mona and Zina staying at the Express, Ace, Cosmo, and Angie all left in the Magic Racer for the van rental place.   
The Magician got the car there without any incident, which was a rarity with his tendency to drive wildly at times.   
All three friends went into the rental company to get their vans ready to pick up Serena and her friends at the airport.   
The manager of the company walked up to all of them. "Ah, Mr. Cooper. Glad you and your friends are here. We just finished cleaning out the two rental vans, and they're ready for use. Um, just whom are you bringing? An army?"   
"Oh, no. We have a group of 10 coming; seven young people and three cats."   
The mentioning of the three cats made the manager cringe. "Mr. Cooper, please take no offense by this, but I don't like cats being in these vans. When Electro City hosted the International Cat Show last year, it was a nightmare for the rental vans, with all the scratches and everything."   
"Don't worry, sir. One is just a kitten, and the other two fully-grown tabby cats have both been declawed."   
With some hesitation, the manager reluctantly agreed. "All right, I'll let you rent them out. However, if any cats have damaged the van in any way, you will be held responsible."   
"I understand. In fact, any damage done to either or both vehicles…just tell me how much damages are, and I will pay for them up front."   
The manager liked Ace's attitude. "Very well, Mr. Cooper. I guess I can trust you with these two vans. Who will drive which?"   
"I'm driving the seven-passenger van," noted Angie, "while Cosmo takes the one for nine."   
"Very well, Miss Jacobs. I'll give you both the keys in a moment."   
Ace then turned to his friends. "Will you two be all right on your own? I want to head back to the Express and finalize everything for their arrival."   
"Sure, dude. We can take it from this point. We'll see you back at the Magic…with everybody else."   
Ace then left Angie and Cosmo to handle the rental vans.   
The manager returned with the keys. "Okay, Angie, here is the seven-vehicle van key for you, and Cosmo, you receive the nine-passenger van key. Now, please, don't drive too fast with these."   
"We promise, sir," said Angie. "Besides, we'll have to stay slow going to the airport."   
Cosmo concurred. "Yup. Thanks again."   
Angie and Cosmo took their places in the driver's seat of each van and soon started making their way towards Electro City International Airport. 

Meanwhile, on the plane coming from Tokyo, each of the Sailor Scouts and Darien were each doing something different.   
Darien had put on a pair of earphones and listened to some jazz music. "This airline sure does good when it comes to a musical variety. I'll just check to see what else they've got in terms of music."   
Mina looked through all the magazines at least twice and quickly got bored. "I wish they'd have a better reading selection. They don't have any magazines I like on this plane. Nothing about cute guys or anything. Next time I bring my own stuff to read."   
Serena had plenty of thoughts about Rini on her mind during the trip. _I'll make sure that little brat keeps away from my Darien while we're in Electro City. Maybe then she'll know who's boss. After all, I'm her mother…at least in the future._ She then went to reading her manga magazine, which actually had to be read right to left instead of the standard left to right. "Ha ha! This is so funny!"   
Other passengers had said, "Shhhh!" They were growing a little tired of hearing her screaming with laughter.   
Rini had her activity book with her to pass the time during the flight. "Okay…a word-find puzzle. Maybe I could—no. I need to try to do this myself without any help from anyone." _Especially Serena._ The little girl with her pink hair went on to start circling the words whenever she found them.   
Amy had on her earphones and watched the channel on technology on the small television screen. "I can't wait to talk to Angel about what has been making advances on the technology front. We didn't get to do much the last time." She continued watching the screen, including latest advances for medical emergencies. "Neat idea, having at least five defibrillators in schools. Nowadays you don't have to be old to have a heart attack, which in itself is scary."   
Lita had only one thought on her mind through the trip: Cosmo. _I am so excited to see my love again,_ she thought. _I can't believe it's been nearly three years since we met. It all started when we bumped each other in the video arcade. This time, though…I think we'll make certain we don't bump into each other. I really hope I'll end up seeing him at the airport._   
Raye also had only one thought going through her mind: the dangerous threat. _I'm still not getting any visions or anything about the danger. I wonder if Sailor Saturn just might be wrong this time—no, I can't believe that. Sailor Saturn would never lie about something like this. Otherwise, she wouldn't have told Mr. Cooper, either. If only I could get more information. I'll have to discuss that with Mr. Cooper when we get there, but it must be kept private between us. If any of the others knew, it could bring panic…especially to Meatball Head. I just wish there were more to go on._   
An announcement was soon heard throughout the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing at Electro City International Airport in 20 minutes. We would advise you to start preparing to land, so please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seat belts."   
Mina basically slept through the remainder of the trip until she heard the announcement. "I guess we're almost there, aren't we?" she asked while yawning.   
"Mmm-hmm," answered Darien calmly. "You sure had a good sleep."   
"I know. I wanted to reserve energy for all that shopping I'm gonna do in Electro City! Ever since Amy won, I've been carefully saving up money to spend on this trip, and I'm not about to forget that."   
"Me, neither," said an excited Serena. "I didn't spend any money for the past three weeks because of this. Rini was actually shocked I could save all my money. Of course, I promised the family souvenirs from there, so I'll make sure they get taken care of first."   
"If I know you, Serena," Rini spat, "you'll spend it on yourself before you do it for Mommy and the others."   
"Watch it, slimeball," the older girl snapped. "Or I just might send you back to Japan…air mail."   
"Don't bet on it," Rini said with her temper growing shorter. "I'm gonna make sure you don't—"   
**_"Enough!"_** yelled Raye. "We're going to be landing soon, and I think the last thing these passengers really need is for you two brats to go at it again!"   
The other passengers applauded her speech, as they had to deal with both of them for the majority of the ride.   
"Now **_sit down_** and **_be quiet_**!" Raye said angrily.   
The two girls quickly got to their seats and buckled their safety belts, remaining quiet for the rest of the trip.   
When Raye sat in her seat again, a woman in front of her asked, "Miss, are you a school headmaster?"   
"Oh, no. I've put up with those two for years. They're always going at each other, but it seems they've forgotten this is Amy's trip, not theirs."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. Amy won a trip anywhere in the world after getting every question right on our national game show called _Who Wants to Travel the World_. She decided on going to Electro City, California."   
"Well, I think she'll like it there. My husband and I are returning from a trip to Japan. I must say your country is beautiful."   
"Thank you. Of course…if Serena and Rini hadn't come on this trip, it would've been a lot more peaceful. I'm afraid they could create an international incident."   
The two girls stared at her, as if to say she were lying.   
"I'm serious, you two. Now grow up." Raye then returned to her seat and looked outside the window as the plane was about ready to land. 

On the ground, Cosmo and Angie both arrived at the airport in the two rental vans.   
"Okay," Cosmo noted as he looked at the printed e-mail message, "according to Amy, they should arrive at Gate 34 any minute now."   
"Then let's get over there before they think we've forgotten," said Angie with a giggle. "Remember, we have to keep Serena and Rini apart."   
"Never mind that, I'm more excited about seeing Lita again!"   
As he started running into the terminal, Angie just said, "Boys will be boys."   
The two friends quickly got to the gate and saw the plane getting into docking position from which passengers would exit the plane and come into the terminal.   
As passengers left the plane, Serena and her friends were instructed to go to the customs area first in order to declare all their belongings, including the three cats. Fortunately, Darien was legally old enough to be the chaperone on the trip, so he could vouch for all the girls being between 9 and 16 years old.   
"Passports, please," said the customs official. He looked them all over very carefully. "Ah, first time to the United States?"   
"Yes, sir," Darien said. "We're here to visit some old friends."   
"Very well. Now, do you have anything to declare? In other words, do you have anything with you that may be considered as a threat?"   
The girls looked utterly confused, all except for Amy. "Well, we have three cats with us, but we made sure they were declawed before we left Japan. We…kept them with us because we wanted them to stay close to us. We hope we haven't done anything seriously wrong."   
"Well, normally pets are supposed to stay in the cargo hold in kennels, but I guess this once we can make an exception, since I received word of only two girls being too loud on the plane."   
Serena and Rini both blushed in embarrassment.   
"Can I see the three cats, please?"   
Serena, Mina, and Rini took their cats out of their carry-on bags and allowed the official to check them out.   
"Well, this cute kitten you wouldn't have to worry about. The other two cats…yes, they have been declawed. However, what are these strange crescent moon markings?"   
Serena was quick to answer. "They're from an extremely rare breed of tabby cat, all of them born with the marks on their foreheads."   
Luna thought to herself, _Good going, Serena. You're getting good with your excuses._   
"One last thing: do you have medical records?"   
Amy took them out of her bag. "Yes, sir, here they are."   
The official looked them over very carefully. "Good work, Miss. They all had their shots just three weeks prior to leaving. All right, I don't see anything wrong at this point. You're all clear."   
"Thank you," Amy said with a smile. "Come on, we need to find Cosmo and Angie, since they're waiting for us."   
The group found themselves lost because of how large the airport was.   
Angie and Cosmo waited patiently for the others to find them. "You think they got lost?" asked Cosmo with concern.   
"No, silly. They probably had to go through customs first. They'll be here before too long."   
Sure enough, when a girl with long blond hair walked around, Angie yelled, "Mina, over here!"   
She turned and saw the female magician. "Angie! Hey, girlfriend!"   
As they hugged each other, the rest of the group caught up with her and found Mina and the others.   
Rini then approached with a little apprehension, but Angie was able to calm her fears. "Hi. You must be Rini. I'm Angela Jacobs, and this is my friend Cosmo. We've heard some good things about you." The female magician then bowed out of respect for the Japanese customs.   
The little girl took a similar bow and said, "Thank you. This is the first time I've really left Japan."   
"Well, I think you'll like it here in Electro City. Just wait until you see the Magic Express. We've got room for at least 20 people there, and you won't have to stay in any expensive hotel. Besides, Lita and I can team up for some dynamite meals."   
"Amy told me you could cook some of the best meals possible. I can't wait to try your dishes."   
When Lita came through, Cosmo screamed in joy. "Lita!"   
"Cosmo!" She ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible. "Oh, how I've missed you so much…"   
"Me, too, Lita…me, too."   
It only took a few seconds for them to touch lips, but three years being apart felt more like an eternity to them.   
Rini quickly noticed the two lovebirds. "I've never seen Lita like this before…is that her real boyfriend?"   
"Let's just say," started Darien, "three years apart has made them more determined to see each other."   
When they finally let go, Cosmo spoke. "C'mon, guys. We need to get the luggage and go. We've got a huge party waitin' at the Magic!"   
When the group reached the two vans, Serena and Rini both yelled, "I'm with Darien!"   
Angie shook her head, though. "I'm sorry, you two, but we have strict orders to keep both of you apart. Darien, will you ride up front with Cosmo while—"   
"Aw, come on," pleaded Cosmo. "Can't Lita sit up front with me and Darien go with you in your van?"   
Shaking her head, she gave in. "Okay, Cos, you win. Lita can sit up front with you while Darien rides front passenger with me."   
That did not sit well with Serena or Rini. **_"What!? Why?"_**   
"To maintain the focus," answered Darien. "Remember, Amy won this trip, and she was gracious enough to let all of us come along."   
Amy smiled at Darien's thoughtful comment. "Thank you, Darien. Serena, you have to ride in the rear of Angie's van while Rini sits in Cosmo's van. This way, we have no quarrel over Darien, and the trip to the Express will be a peaceful one."   
"And I'll sit in the back with Meatball-Head," said a cocky Raye, "so she doesn't try anything ditzy."   
Serena went into one of her usual tantrums. "That's not fair! I should be sitting with Darien! Rini only wants him for herself!"   
Angie had already grown tired of Serena's jealousy. **_"That's enough!"_** With a simple hand gesture, she made tape appear Serena's mouth, making sure she would stay quiet. "Try to remove that tape and you'll be in a lot of pain. Now, can we please get to the Express? Mona's going to flip if we don't hurry back for the dinner."   
Cosmo, Lita, Serena, Luna, Raye, and Amy all rode together in one van while Angie, Darien, Rini, Diana, Mina, and Artemis rode together in the other van. Even though the total trip took approximately 45 minutes, the trip was very peaceful because of the tape Angie created over Serena's mouth.   
In the back of Cosmo's van, Raye laughed at how Serena tried to mumble through the tape. "Face it, Meatball-Head. Even Angie figured out how to keep you quiet."   
Serena was on the verge of exploding when Luna shouted, "Stop it, Serena! I'm glad Angie did tape up your mouth so you wouldn't have to run it on the way to the Magic Express. We don't need to hear you drooling over Darien every passing second."   
At the front of the van, Cosmo and Lita started their own conversation in the front.   
"So," he started, "how have things been going with you?"   
"In terms of boyfriends, so-so. After I met you, it was getting harder for me to find anyone like you. In terms of Sailor Scout business, though, it's been hectic. We just had to put up with a weird woman named Queen Nephrenia. She wanted to steal everyone's dreams just so she could stay beautiful for all time."   
"You know, I kinda noticed things getting a little weird lately. I mean, the skies grew really dark on a couple of occasions, but I sure didn't know all that was goin' on."   
"Believe me, she was the most dangerous being we've had to face since that goofy Doom Phantom and the powerful Mistress Nine."   
"Mistress Nine? Who's she?"   
Lita went on to explain the story behind the stealing of pure heart crystals by dark forces, along with the eventual battle against Mistress Nine, and the summoning of Sailor Saturn. "We almost didn't get through that one, but Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were so determined to keep Sailor Saturn from coming along. Turns out Saturn was a good Scout, but misunderstood because she had enough power to destroy a planet."   
"Sheesh, you'd think people would've stopped jumping to conclusions. But it sure looks like you've had your hands full since we last saw each other."   
"No kidding. A Sailor Scout's work is almost never done. When one threat is gone…a new one seems to come out of nowhere."   
When she heard Lita's remark, Raye could not get the warning out of her mind. _What threat will come this time? I'm still not sensing anything yet, but Sailor Saturn knows something's up. We have to be on our guard, since Electro City is at the center of this potential danger. If only I knew what it was…perhaps Mr. Cooper can shed some light on the subject._   
Meanwhile, Angie drove her van with Darien as her front passenger. Because of Rini and Diana, the others could not talk as openly about the recent events with him and the others. "So, Darien, how's Japan been lately?"   
"Pretty good. The cherry blossoms during the spring were more beautiful than ever."   
"That's neat. Of course, I haven't had a chance to really see cherry blossoms. They're only in Washington, DC, as a present from the Japanese in the 1960s." _I'd better not tell them what happened to me in Washington. It's too risky, since something could happen here before too long._   
"Washington, DC…I'd like to go there sometime. All those monuments and memorials."   
"Right. Our nation's capital is the home to the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument, you name it. I would love an opportunity to see all those sites. I never did go during my school years. Budget cuts back then were awful." _I did see Washington, but not in the way I wanted, not after being kidnapped._   
"How much longer before we reach the Express?"   
"Should get there in the next 15 minutes."   
Cosmo then contacted Angie via the wristwatch communicator. "Hey, Ang, Serena's got one mean face right now."   
Angie looked on the monitor and could see Serena sitting with a pout-look on her face. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but Amy warned us not to take any chances. You'll be released from the spell as soon as we're in the Express."   
Raye could not help but laugh about it. "Boy, when you take charge of a situation, Angie, you do it in style."   
"Well, being around Ace for the past four years has certainly helped me in more ways than one." _If you only knew how much of a brother he has been to me for the past year, when my powers exploded…_   
Darien noticed the look on Angie's face. "Hey, are you all right?"   
Angie snapped back into reality and responded, "Oh, yes…yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."   
"Feel like talking about it?"   
From the rear of Cosmo's van, Serena noticed Darien looking into Angie's eyes on the monitor and started fuming. _That girl magician's going after Darien! He's mine, sister, so get outta the way!_   
"No, it's okay, Darien. My friends have been helpful to me as of late, so I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern, though."   
"So how about you and your friends? Still doing all those crazy shows?"   
"Of course. The input between Ace, Cosmo, and myself gives us the opportunity to create more tricks to bedazzle the mind. We're currently working on a rather dangerous illusion involving three rings of fire and juggling fireballs between Ace and me. Cosmo, of course, is providing the special effects for that part of the act. I'm still a little prone to making my fireballs too big for myself, so Ace has been helping me keep total control of the size."   
"That's great. Your powers have been steadily increasing, then?"   
"Yes, with Ace's help and knowledge." She then noticed the tunnel. "Okay, we're almost there. We just go through the tunnel, and we'll be at the Magic Express at last."   
The two vans went through the tunnel and reached the mysterious bullet train of just two cars.   
Rini noticed it in surprise. _That's the Magic Express? It looks like a train, but I guess I'll just have to take their word for it._   
The two vans could not fit into the garage of the Magic Express, so Angie and Cosmo parked both vans next to the garage door. Soon, everyone started unloading their luggage from the vehicles and entered the famous home to Ace Cooper.   
Angie notified Angel to tell Ace and Mona of their arrival.   
In the living room, the couple were ready for the meal when Angel appeared to them. "Miss Amy Mizuno and her friends have arrived and are currently in the garage area."   
"Thank you, Angel. Patch me through to the garage, please."   
"Right away, Ace."   
The living room monitor was turned on to see the garage. "Hello, everyone," Ace spoke.   
At the garage, everyone except Angie and Cosmo jumped at the sound of the voice. "Hey, Ace," said Cosmo, "we're back and ready for dinner. I'm starvin'!"   
"Okay, Cosmo, okay. Everyone, for now leave your luggage in the garage. We'll take care of that after dinner. Now, if you'll follow both Cosmo and Angie, you will come to the living room, where dinner is waiting."   
As they went up, Serena pleaded with Angie to remove the tape from her mouth.   
"All right," said Angie, "I'll remove the tape only if you don't talk about Darien every five minutes. Is that understood?"   
When Serena nodded in agreement to the terms, Angie quickly released the spell. "Okay, you can breathe normally now."   
"Whew…thank you," said a relieved Serena.   
As the group continued on, Serena's eyes started turning angry red. _If Angie thinks she's going to steal my Darien away from me, she'd better think again! He's **my** future husband!_   
When the group all entered the living room, they were greeted with a surprise banner.   
Amy was first to react. "Mr. Cooper…this is beautiful. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."   
"After three years, why not? It's great to see you all again." He then noticed little Rini shying away. "Don't be shy, little one. I'm not going to hurt you."   
With a little nudge from Lita, Rini came up to the Magician. "H…hi."   
"Hello. You must be Rini."   
"How did you know my name?"   
"Amy e-mailed me her guest list. She told me that you and a kitten named Diana were coming on this trip as well. Am I right?"   
"Yes, you are, sir." Rini bowed in respect.   
"Well, Rini, I have a little present for you." Ace cupped his hands and blew a small breath, instantly creating a beautiful red rose. "Here you are, Rini. A rose just for you."   
The little girl took the flower and smelled it. "It's a real rose," she gasped. "You're cool, Mr. Cooper."   
Ace blushed. "Oh, you're just saying that."   
Mona had to giggle at Rini's admiration. "Hey, Ace, do I have some competition?"   
"Sorry, Mona. Rini, this is my girlfriend Mona Malone."   
"How do you do, Miss Malone. It's nice to meet you."   
"It's a pleasure for me, too, Rini. Your hair is beautiful."   
"You really…like my hair like this?"   
"Yes, I do. Makes me want to be a kid all over again. Now, uh, I suggest we eat. I'm getting too hungry."   
Angie added, "So am I. I—"   
The female magician was interrupted by the approach of a beautiful black panther.   
Rini and little Diana both stepped back in fear, both believing the panther would attack them.   
"Relax, Rini," said Cosmo. "Zina's our friend. She won't attack unless Ace or anyone close to him is being threatened. She knows you're no threat to any of us."   
Zina came up to the little girl and rubbed her fur against her legs. "Hey, I think she likes me." Rini then petted the creature. "Soft fur…she's pretty."   
Serena then spoke for the rest of the group. "Trust me, Rini. I was the same way when I first saw Zina. Once you get to know her, she's really a kitty cat like Luna and Artemis."   
"And hopefully Diana, too," Rini noted. "Hi, Zina. Sorry about that."   
She growled as if to say, "No problem."   
"Now that we've all made acquaintances," said Amy, "I believe it's time to…dig in!"   
Everyone gathered around the table and started eating the huge dinner created by Angie and Mona.   
All the while, Ace, Angie, and Raye could not get Sailor Saturn's warning out of their minds.   
_Ace,_ thought Angie, _have you felt anything different?_   
_No. Besides, you being the empathic mage, you could sense this better than I could._   
_ What about Raye, though? She probably knows about this, too._   
_ We'll talk with her later on tonight. For now, let's just enjoy dinner._   
_ You're right. I'm sorry for worrying like this._   
_ It's okay, Angie. You have every right to worry about this situation._   
Raye was still preoccupied about the threat. _Mr. Cooper obviously knows about this situation, but how to talk to them without arousing suspicion to the others…_   
After the dinner was completely gone (thanks mostly to Serena's huge appetite), Serena and her friends felt very tired.   
Ace knew exactly what had happened. "You've all been on that flight for too long…jet lag. How about Mona and Angie show you to your rooms while Cosmo, Darien, and I gather the luggage from the garage."   
Serena and her friends agreed, so the two women showed their guests to their rooms.   
Darien would get his own room by himself, with no Serena or Rini to bother him. Serena, Mina, Luna, and Artemis all shared one room. Amy, Rini, and Diana took another room, and finally Lita and Raye took in one other room. Ace, Angie, and Cosmo would all have their individual rooms as normal. Cosmo was a little upset that Lita did not want to bunk with him in his room.   
Lita, however, said, "Sorry, buddy, but I don't do things like that, no matter who the guy is."   
"Okay, Lita, I'm sorry. I guess it shouldn't be too easy."   
Mona then looked at her watch. "Oops, it's getting late for me. I'd better be on my way home."   
"Sure thing, Mona," said Ace with a smile. "Thanks again for your help on this."   
"Glad I could do it, Ace." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the Express for the night.   
Meanwhile, the others were getting settled into their rooms.   
Before Raye went into her room, though, Ace made a note magically appear from her right ear. "Don't read this until Lita's asleep, okay? It's very important."   
Raye nodded in understanding and then went into the room with Lita.   
Ace sent a mental message to Angie. _Raye's got the message. We'll discuss the situation in the garage at 1 a.m._   
_ Okay, Ace. 1 a.m. it is._

Hours after everyone went to sleep, Raye took the note Ace had created and read it carefully. _Meet Angie and me in the garage at 1 a.m. We have something very important to discuss. It's best that only the three of us chat about this, as Angie and I fear it could cause panic between the others. Sincerely, Ace._   
At 12:57 a.m., Raye quickly grabbed her robe and snuck out of her guest room. Angel's holographic image led Raye back to the garage area, where Ace and Angie waited patiently.   
Raye almost immediately knew about what they were going to talk but was surprised Angie was also there. "You received Sailor Saturn's warning, too?"   
"Actually, I did," Ace noted. "Angie's sensitivity knew something was up, so I told her the truth. She hasn't told anyone else, though. What kind of message did you get from Sailor Saturn?"   
"All she told me was that a new danger was coming towards Earth, and that Electro City would be the center of the chaos. She never said what the threat was or when it would happen."   
"I received the same message from her, but at first I thought Sailor Saturn was Sailor Moon, that is until I saw how shorter she was. In any case, though, we have to take this seriously. We have to be prepared for anything, since we still don't know all the details."   
"Wait a minute," said Angie. "What about the two visitors we had a couple months back…Haruka and Michiru?"   
Raye gasped in surprise. "Are you talking about Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Keioh?"   
"Yes. They came out of nowhere a couple of months ago when we needed musicians for one of our shows. We also realized they must've been Sailor Scouts themselves."   
"You're right. Haruka's known as Sailor Uranus while Michiru is Sailor Neptune. Why did they come here, though?"   
"Just before they disappeared, they left a note. It said that our only chance to save Earth was to join forces with the Sailor Scouts again. They were checking to see if in fact Electro City was the center of this potential menace. They were right, but we still don't know what to look out for, at least not yet anyway. Have you sensed anything, Raye?"   
"No, not yet. Whatever threat is coming, we may or may not realize it at all."   
"I guess all we can really do is wait…and pray nothing happens."   
"Agreed. I think we need to keep this to ourselves for now, at least until we're sure of what happens."   
Ace then let out a yawn. "It's late, girls. Let's get some sleep for now, since we've got a tour to give you all starting tomorrow."   
Raye smiled. "I'm looking forward to that, Mr. Cooper. Well, good night."   
"Good night, Raye."   
Ace and Angie soon returned to bed themselves, but the danger would remain in the back of their minds. 

Meanwhile, in the deepest reaches of space, a strange light traveled through the galaxies, as if it were looking for something. "Life…I must find…life," it whispered. "No planet…has given me what I want…I need life…to stay alive…"   
It had been on the journey seemingly for a long time, and it was rapidly tiring out. "I have to find…a place to rest…and food…must have food!"   
The being then noticed a planet of blue and green color. "Land…water…life! At last, I can feed…I can feed!"   
The light then started traveling faster, using up much energy, but it only wanted to make it to the third planet from the sun…Earth.   
At approximately 3 a.m., the light traveled easily past Earth's atmosphere and landed in the pond at Keaton Park. After a few minutes, the light emerged into a being of darkness…an alien demon-like vampire. "Finally…I can feed!" He immediately started with some smaller animals like squirrels and raccoons. He was fine for a couple of hours, but then the sun started to come up in the eastern sky. "No…I cannot stand sunlight. I must find a host body in order to survive the daylight."   
Running out of time, the vampire's spirit floated into the early morning sky and sought a body that would keep him in check during the day. He then noticed someone sleeping soundly in his house, but could tell about him. "He is the one I seek. Cold-hearted, unfriendly…"   
The spirit quickly penetrated the window and entered the man's body through his nostrils.   
The gentleman awakened an hour later, and put on his glasses. "What a strange dream I had," he said. "Oh, well, I can't worry about that now. I'd better make sure the city's crime bosses remain in check as usual."   
After eating breakfast, he was fully dressed and ready to go to work. Getting into his car, he left his home and arrived at Electro City Police Headquarters 30 minutes later.   
With a retinal-eye scan, the computer identified him. "Captain Howard Friedrichs, Chief of Police. You may enter."   
The doors opened for him, and he was ready for another long day at work. He had no idea he was about to become a major part of the dangerous threat against Earth, with Electro City at the center… 


	3. Danger Arises in Electro City

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
Part 3: Danger Arises in Electro City

Captain Friedrichs entered his office at police headquarters. He was ready to take on another day arguing with Lieutenant Derek Vega about proper procedures.   
The minute he sat at his desk, he already noticed a report. "What is this? I'm not here even five minutes, and something is already going on…" He looked at the report and saw some strange photographs. "I'm almost certain Ace Cooper has something to do with this."   
Pressing a button on his intercom, he shouted, "Vega, my office **_now!_**"   
In his own office, a gruffy gentleman sat at his desk and was about to enjoy his morning coffee when he heard his supervisor's voice loudly, which caused him to spill the coffee on the floor. "Did that alarm clock go off in his ear this morning?" he growled. "Every morning…"   
He stood up and started walking out when a woman stepped in at the same time, causing them to bump into each other. "Oh, Miss LeSage."   
The bespectacled woman looked at him and smiled. "Let me guess, Lieutenant; the captain wants to see you, right?"   
"You've read my mind," Vega chuckled. "Listen, I hope you don't mind cleaning up the mess on the floor."   
"I'm used to this by now. I can handle it."   
The lieutenant then made his way to Friedrichs's office. Upon entering, he asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"   
"Your response time's getting slower, Lieutenant. Perhaps you need to drink more of that coffee of yours."   
_One of these days, Captain, just one,_ Vega thought angrily to himself. "What's going on?"   
"I've received a strange report of dead animals all over Keaton Park, along with these photographs." Friedrichs handed the report and the photos to Vega. "What's strange is the scene investigators reported no physical injuries on any of the creatures."   
Vega examined the photographs very carefully. "They all look pale, as if they had no energy left."   
"That's exactly what the prelim report said. I want you to take charge of this investigation, Vega, and the first person I want you to see is Ace Cooper."   
"What? Come on, Captain, there is no way Ace Cooper could be involved in any of this."   
"Vega, Cooper is capable of things that no one else can understand. There's no one else I can even think of who has this kind of ability."   
"And I say you're wrong, Captain. I'll question him, but I know he's in the clear on this matter."   
"You think _I'm_ wrong, Vega!?" Friedrichs shouted as he stood up. "Just keep in mind who the boss around here is."   
"Yeah," mumbled Vega, "but you're an incompetent idiot."   
"What did you say?"   
"Nothing, sir, nothing."   
"Here's the report. Now get out to Cooper's residence and question him, understand?"   
"Yes, sir." Vega took the report and walked out of the room with a look of anger in his eyes. "Ace, I hate to bother you like this, but I've got no choice."   
Friedrichs felt like he had a headache. "Mmm…lousy timing. I'm under enough stress as it is."   
Back in his office, Ms. LeSage cleaned the mess off the floor as she saw Vega march in. She noticed the look on his face. "Uh-oh, he wants you to investigate Ace Cooper again, doesn't he?"   
"I'm afraid so. I'd better call Ace about this thing." 

In the Magic Express, Angie had already completed her morning meditation and then put a robe over her nightgown. "How to feed a crowd in under 30 minutes… I know, plenty of scrambled eggs and toast. From last night's dinner, it seems Serena really is the big eater, so I'll make sure she gets three helpings. It's also a good thing I got the cat food for Luna, Artemis, and Diana."   
As she walked past the other rooms quietly, she made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Ah, here are the eggs, two cartons worth. And now for the bread." After finding the bread, she quickly got started on the task of making breakfast for everyone.   
In the room with Serena, Luna, Mina, and Artemis, Luna quickly awakened to the smell of Angie's eggs. She left the room to see Angie in the kitchen. After a long yawn, Luna finally said her first words since the group's arrival in Electro City. "Good morning, Angie."   
The female magician turned and saw her walking in. "Morning, Luna. I'm glad you finally got a chance to speak. It must've been difficult not to, especially since Rini and Diana came along on the trip."   
"You have no idea," Luna replied with a laugh. "So, making breakfast for everybody?"   
"Yeah, and I have to remember to give Serena at least three helpings, after what she ate last night."   
"It may be more like four helpings, knowing her incredible appetite."   
"So, Luna, how have things been at your end, with the Scouts and all?"   
"Very active since we last met, Angie. We had to deal with dark forces twice. First, there was a group looking for pure heart crystals, in the hopes of locating the legendary Holy Grail. As it turned out, three new Scouts had all the hidden treasures needed."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. Sailor Uranus had the Space Saber, Sailor Neptune possessed the Magic Mirror, and Sailor Pluto owned the Crystal Orb. The three pieces together created the Holy Grail."   
_Sailors Uranus and Neptune…Haruka and Michiru._ "What happened next?"   
"Sailor Moon was able to use the Holy Grail to become Super Sailor Moon, as our enemies got stronger. The true threat finally emerged when Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe tried to destroy the Earth. Amazingly, Mistress Nine was trapped in the body of a little girl named Hotaru Tomoe. However, another spirit was within little Hotaru…Sailor Saturn, Scout of Destruction. Sailor Saturn used her Silence Glaive to destroy Pharaoh 90, the biggest threat of them all. In doing so, however, she sacrificed her own life."   
_Sailor Saturn? The spirit Ace and Raye both saw. Hmm, this could be important, but I promised not to say anything about this._ "Wow, that must've been scary."   
"Oh, that's nothing compared to the Dead Moon Circus. Led by the powerful Queen Nephrenia, the forces of that circus were seeking the Pegasus, who would fly through beautiful dreams. Pegasus turned out to be a being named Helios, guardian of the world of Elysian and the Golden Crystal. Nephrenia wanted to use the crystal to obtain her beauty forever, but another change for us created Super Sailor Moon for good, and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon."   
"Chibi-Moon?" Angie asked with great curiosity.   
"Yes. You know Serena is Super Sailor Moon, but Rini is also a Scout herself, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. She had the power to call upon Pegasus with the Twinkle Bell."   
"I had no idea. So, what did you do to defeat Nephrenia?"   
"Chibi-Moon was able to use the Golden Crystal to communicate with all people who had beautiful dreams."   
"Wait a minute. I remember hearing this voice inside me not too long ago. She said, 'Moon Cosmic Dream Action.'"   
"That was Rini all right. All the dreamers energized the crystal and defeated Nephrenia."   
"That's a relief. I'm just glad things are peaceful back in Japan."   
"Yes, but Rini and Diana have no idea you know the truth about Serena and the others."   
"I know. In the best interest, though, it's best they don't know for now. If there's a crisis at any time, and we're all needed, we'll let them know then." _And I suspect we may all be needed soon._   
"Now it's your turn, Angie. What has happened with you since we last met?"   
"Oh, nothing much," she answered, slightly nervous. _How should I answer this one?_   
_You don't want to tell the whole story yet,_ thought her darker shadow. _Just tell her about the new powers you have, like your telemetry._   
_ Hey, good idea. Thanks._   
_Anytime, Ange. Anytime._   
After a couple of seconds, she added, "I discovered some new abilities and facts about myself. One gift I have is telemetry, where I touch an object and can learn of its past, like the owner and the history behind it. I learned of it not long after we returned from Japan. We helped a little girl's ghost find her missing arm."   
"That's incredible," said Luna in awe. "How can you tell when your telemetry is working?"   
"It depends on what I touch sometimes. If the object has something good behind it, it feels warm. A bad history leads to a 'flare,' and it can feel rotten."   
"Interesting. Anything else?"   
"Yes. I read up in Ace's library and learned I'm what's called an empathic mage." Noticing the confused look in Luna's eyes, Angie chuckled. "Relax, Luna, it's nothing bad. Because I'm an empathic mage, I feel the magic within my heart and soul, and my emotions tap into the powers."   
"Oh, okay. For a moment I thought something may have been wrong with you."   
"No, Luna, I'm fine, really. Ace has been the best teacher in terms of understanding my powers."   
"That's good to hear. How long before breakfast is ready?"   
"I should have it done in about 15 minutes. As for you, Artemis, and Diana, I've got the cat food. I don't know if you'll like it, though."   
"We haven't eaten any food since we boarded the plane. I am ready for anything at this point."   
"Okay, Luna. Since you're here first, I'll serve up a bowl for you."   
Angie gave the tabby a bowl full of cat food. When Luna took a bite, she was thrilled. "Mmm! This is terrific!"   
"Hold it down, Luna," Angie gasped. "The secret, remember?"   
"Oh, uh, sorry, I forgot."   
"It's okay, Luna. We just have to be careful, that's all. Everybody else should start smelling the eggs and toast about… now."   
The first person to get a smell of Angie's cooking was Serena in her room. She quickly jolted from her bed and said, "Mmm, something smells sooooooo good!"   
Mina barely had her eyes open when she heard Serena's words. "You've got a great nose for food, but nothing else."   
"Not funny, Mina. I guess it's Lita doing the cooking."   
"No way. Lita's not a morning person. The only person who could be doing that is Angie."   
"And you think you know better, boy-crazy pal?"   
The two friends started exchanging verbal blows on each other with enough noise to wake everyone else in the Express.   
"Figures," said Raye annoyingly. "Leave it to Meatball-Head to start something again."   
Rini agreed. "No kidding. When is she ever gonna learn?"   
Amy, though, took a sniff in the air. "Smells like scrambled eggs."   
"How can you think food at a time like this?" asked Rini.   
Lita also noticed the egged aroma. "Mmm, she's right. It is scrambled eggs. Angie's cooking."   
Darien had an idea. "Let's go to the kitchen and eat now before they realize what's going on."   
"Good idea," said Rini. "If they miss breakfast, it's their own dumb fault."   
Everyone proceeded to the kitchen, but Ace magically made a note appear and slipped it under the door for Artemis.   
Artemis was already upset at having to hear them argue about food, but then he saw the note go under the door. Jumping off the dresser, he ran to the door and quickly opened the note, which read:   
_Artemis,_   
_ The rest of the group is in the kitchen awaiting Angie's scrambled eggs and toast. You can leave the room if you wish. Something tells me Serena and Mina will keep arguing for a while, and I don't want you to get hungry. Cat food will be waiting for you._   
_Ace_   
"I'm coming," said Artemis quietly as he slipped out the door.   
Joining the others in the kitchen, he noticed everyone already enjoying the scrambled eggs and toast, while Luna and Diana had their cat food.   
Using only her meow signal, Luna motioned for Artemis to join them in the cat food.   
Lita liked the fluffiness of the scrambled eggs. "Angie, how do you do it so well? This is so good."   
"Thanks, Lita. I usually just keep working on the eggs until they're extra fluffy. Also, you told me you're not exactly a morning person, so I'll handle breakfast duty, you take lunch, and we'll team up for dinner."   
"You got yourself a deal, but I'm not sure I can cook lunch today, seeing we've only been here for a few hours yet."   
"It's okay, Lita. You won't have to do lunch today. Ace, Cosmo, and I have arranged a tour of Electro City for all of you. Unfortunately, the cats can't come with us. I'm sorry, Rini. I know how much you love Diana, but rules are rules."   
"Even for Zina?" Rini asked.   
Ace nodded. "Even for Zina. The only animals allowed inside the DNA Mall are the pets for the pet store and guide dogs for the blind." He then spoke into air. "Angel, please notify Serena and Mina they're missing breakfast."   
"I shall do so immediately, Ace," said the computer voice.   
In their room, Serena and Mina were still arguing when the purple-pinkish dodecahedron made its appearance. "Ladies, you are missing Angie's scrambled eggs and toast. I suggest you get to the kitchen before the food is gone."   
"What!?" they both yelled at the same time.   
The two scrambled to get to the kitchen to make sure they could eat Angie's homemade breakfast.   
Rini was first to speak. "About time you two got here. Mr. Cooper and the others are going to give us a tour of the city, including a shopping spree at the DNA Mall."   
"That's perfect!" shouted Serena. "And Darien will be coming with me."   
"Let's wait and see on that first, Serena," Amy suggested. "In the meantime, Angie made four helpings just for you."   
Serena gave Angie a rather nasty look. "Trying to fatten me up so Darien won't love me anymore?"   
"Get real, Serena. I'm not after Darien. I'm almost 27 years old, and Darien's just 18. It wouldn't work out for either one of us, since I've got my full-time jobs being a magician _and_ the chef of the Magic Express."   
"You're seriously being a ditz again," said Raye. "All you ever think about is Darien this, Darien that, Darien, Darien, Darien! It gets so annoying after a while!"   
"Oh, and you're telling me this, the one who won't show her true feelings for the rocker living at the temple?"   
"That's got nothing to do with it!" Raye shouted.   
"It's got _plenty_ to do with it!"   
Darien stood up and shouted, "**_That's enough!_** We are all here as guests of Ace Cooper and his friends, and remember that Amy was the one who won the trip to get us here." He then turned to Ace. "Mr. Cooper, I'm so sorry about this. If you want us to go to the hotel, we'll be more than happy—"   
"No, Darien, don't. Disagreements among friends are normal. It's good to let things out now before we go on the tour of the city. Now, everyone finish eating and get dressed. We've got a city to show you."   
Rini asked, "Will Miss Malone be going, too?"   
"Nope, 'fraid not," answered Cosmo. "Mona's working on her newest song, and she's supposed to debut it next week at the Croesus Palace."   
"That name sounds like it's a castle," Amy noted.   
"It could almost be. It's really a nightclub and casino."   
Ace added, "When you see the building, there's no way you can ever miss it again."   
"Okay, I say we go for it. Now, if Serena and Mina can hurry up, we can get going."   
Serena started eating like the end of the world had come while Mina completed her meal.   
Seeing Serena's eating habits felt embarrassing to the others. "Why did she have to come?" mumbled Raye.   
After a few minutes, everyone was ready to go. Even Serena managed to get herself ready in time. "I'm ready to go with my muffin."   
"Whatever," said Lita. "Let's go already! I'm ready to see the sites of the city."   
Angie decided to allow Serena to be with Darien, only on the condition Rini be sitting with them.   
Serena grew increasingly spiteful of the female magician. "What are you trying to do? Break us up or something?"   
With a sigh, Angie responded, "Look, Serena. I don't want to carry the argument into the trip, okay? Can we please call a truce and get going?"   
"Fine!" said a visibly upset Serena. "But when we get to the mall, Darien and I go alone."   
Darien turned to her and snapped, "We can't, Serena! We don't know our way around the mall, so we have to go with either Angie, Cosmo, or Mr. Cooper. We'll determine that when we get there. Now be quiet and let's go before we're behind schedule."   
Ace drove the first van carrying Angie, Darien, Serena, and Rini while Cosmo took Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita, who sat next to Cosmo in the front seat of the van.   
Throughout the morning tour, Serena and the others looked at the Sinsun Hotel, the Sunset Casino, and the oddly-shaped Croesus Palace, which impressed Amy and Raye.   
"Mr. Cooper was right," Amy stated. "There's no way I can miss it with the upside-down triangle or the huge statue at the top."   
"That's also where Mona does most of her performing," Cosmo added.   
Raye said, "Wow, that's one awesome place to perform."   
"Yeah, it's part nightclub, part casino. Unless Mona's performing, we're normally not allowed in there."   
"Oh, because of the casino part?"   
"Right. No one under 18 is allowed there or at the Sunset Casino. The DNA Mall is a different story, though. There, it's a mall by day, and then nightclub and casino at night. Fridays and Saturdays allow teenagers to come out to the club, since DJ Mickus plays the best music all around."   
"Sounds like a DJ we have in Japan named Miko. He delivers some of the hottest beats over there."   
"Hmm, maybe we could have a kinda exchange program for DJs. Trade the sounds?"   
Lita said, "Cool idea, Cosmo. It'd be a cool world sound to it or something."   
"Well, we'll be heading over there anyway, so it'll be cool to see the mall part."   
In the other van, Serena kept seething because she was stuck in the same van with Rini and Darien. She only took a partial look at the sites, making sure Rini did not do anything to steal Darien away from her. _That little brat,_ she thought, _Darien is mine! And as for Angie, I don't trust her anymore. It's like she's out to have him for herself, too._   
Angie looked at Ace. "Listen, Ace, when we get back, I need a little help. The dragon I've been working on won't quite develop correctly."   
"The one you're doing for our next performance? Okay, we'll return to the Express after lunch and see what's wrong with the dragon."   
"Dragon?" asked Rini curiously.   
Ace answered, "That's right, Rini. Angie's been practicing creating a dragon from fire. Something's not coming out right on it, so when we return to the Magic after lunch, we'll show you what she's trying to do, okay?"   
Darien nodded on the idea. "Sounds cool. I like it."   
"Sounds pretty dangerous to me," Serena noted.   
"It is," said Ace seriously. "When I practice, sometimes I need Cosmo and Angie's input to see if I need to make improvements. The reviews we give each other help us make our tricks better."   
"Oh, so what you tell Angie could improve her dragon illusion?"   
Angie nodded. "Right. This is one of the most effective ways we all work together as a team, and more importantly as a family."   
_Family,_ thought Serena. _Maybe…I'm despising Angie for no good reason. She's very popular, yet she never brags about it or anything. I still remember the great lengths she took to save Mr. Cooper from the Dark Princess. She was willing to risk her own life to rescue him, and I can at least understand how close they are, like a real brother and sister. I don't want to leave anything to chance, though. I just need to be sure she isn't after Darien._   
"That's something Serena doesn't understand," chuckled Rini.   
"Watch it, you little snip."   
"Girls, stop!" Darien snapped. "Or would you both rather be back at the Express?"   
The two of them finally stopped and looked away from each other.   
"We're coming up on the DNA Mall," said Ace. "There it is, standing out near the Grand Canal."   
Serena was very impressed with the architecture. "Man, this city has so many structural designs. I've never seen anything like it."   
"Wait until you see the inside, Serena, I think you'll like it."   
Both vans soon were parked near the front of the mall, and soon everyone walked from the vehicles and into the mall.   
"Okay," said Angie, "This mall is very big, and I know not everyone wants to hang together, so we'll split up into three groups: two groups of three and one group of four. Ace, Cosmo, and I will be the group leaders. Now, since Ace is the oldest, he gets first choosing."   
"All right, I'll take Raye."   
As the process continued, Angie ended up with Darien and Rini, Ace eventually had Mina and Amy, and Cosmo had Raye and Lita. Serena was the only one remaining.   
"I want to be with Darien and Rini," she demanded.   
Angie had an idea. "Let's draw straws, boys. The shortest one gets Serena in the group."   
Cosmo and Ace both agreed, with Ace making straws appear in his hand. "Okay, here they are. Three straws, all the same color, no special marks on any of them."   
Angie went first, then Cosmo, and finally Ace, with Cosmo getting the shortest straw. "Sorry, Lita, but it looks like Serena's with us."   
"Not fair!" Serena wailed. "I want to be with Darien!"   
"Just do it, Meatball-Head!" yelled Raye. "You're embarrassing all of us."   
"You'd better not do anything with him, Angie," said Serena with a mean look in her eyes.   
"Trust me, Serena, I won't. Now, we'll all meet back here at exactly 2:00. If anyone gets hungry, there are a lot of places to eat where all stomachs can be satisfied."   
The three groups split up and walked in different directions.   
Serena stayed in the rear of her group, as she wanted desperately to be with Darien. _If Angie's done anything, I'll bash her head in so hard._   
Raye noticed her face. "C'mon, ditz. Cosmo's showing us around the shops, and you haven't paid attention once!"   
"Since when did you become the boss around here!?" Serena barked. "I want to know where Angie is right now!"   
Lita said, "I usually don't like to yell at my friends, but can you tell why you were the _last_ person chosen period? Now do us all a favor and knock it off!"   
"So, my friends are turning on me? Figures." Serena then went on to cry loudly.   
Cosmo had to cover his ears. "If she keeps this up, she'll break every window in the mall!"   
A security guard soon walked up to the group of four. "Excuse me," he said, "is there some kind of problem here?"   
"Uh, sorry, sir," said Cosmo, shaking his head. "I'm giving these three a tour of the mall, but one of them would rather be with her boyfriend, currently with another group. I'll try to get her under control," he said as he looked at Serena with a nasty look, "because if she doesn't stop, we'll be thrown out of the mall."   
Raye and Mina both looked at Serena with the same mean look, which finally made Serena stop her bawling.   
Looking at the security guard, Cosmo added, "If she does scream and cry like that again, we'll leave the mall ourselves. We don't want to give you any more trouble."   
The guard smiled. "And here I was thinking all teenagers were rebellious against authority. I appreciate that, young man. In addition, I think the other two girls with you want to make sure she stays in line."   
"Don't worry, sir, we'll make sure the rest of the tour goes peacefully." He led the girls away from the security guard.   
Raye was the first one to react. "You peabrain! You almost got us kicked out of the mall! You and your stupid obsession with Darien!"   
"Look, I have every right to know what he's up to with that brat and that magician!"   
Cosmo and Lita looked at each other with a sigh.   
"This is downright hopeless," said Cosmo in defeat.   
Lita nodded. "Yeah, those two don't know when to quit, and Serena's too boy-crazy to think about anything else."   
At another end of the mall, Rini noticed a certificate store. "Hey, can we go in here?"   
"Sure," said Angie happily. "You could get a great souvenir here for your family."   
"Yeah, that would be nice for them, a gift for Mommy, Daddy, and Sammy back home."   
The three entered the shop, where the owner greeted them. "Hello, all. Welcome to my certificate shop. I'm currently working on a certificate now, and my partner's on lunch break, so if you want a custom-made one, it may be a little while."   
"That's okay," said Rini. "I think I spotted one I would love to give to my family back in Japan."   
"Japan? You've come all the way from Japan for a certificate?"   
Angie laughed. "Not quite. Darien and Rini are guests here from Japan, and they want to find some souvenirs to take home to families."   
"Okay, okay, I was only kidding. Now, take a look around the shop and see if there's a certificate you'd like to take home."   
Rini and Darien spent time looking around the shop, until Rini spotted one just fitting for a souvenir. "I like this one: 'This certifies that I have a family of love, nurture, and hope. There is no other family like the one with which I am part. I will always love you and never forget what you have all done for me in my life.' Wow, did you do this, sir?"   
The shop owner blushed. "Yes, I did. My partner and I have done all of these by hand. If you want that one, I'll get it framed for you for an extra five electrodollars."   
Angie said, "Deal. I'll pay for it."   
Darien said, "No, don't. Let us pay for it."   
"Darien, please, it's okay."   
Angie paid for the certificate and frame, and soon she and the others walked out of the store, with Rini very happy.   
"Thank you, Angie. That was nice of you to do that."   
"Well, I know you wanted a nice souvenir for your family back home, and sometimes a simple certificate can make a big difference."   
Darien heard his stomach growling. "Oops, I think it's time for lunch."   
Angie concurred with him. "We're near Barry's Burgers, so let's go for it. Besides, you'll love the burgers. He and his employees cook the burgers themselves instead of using heat lamps."   
"Oh, it's not like the typical fast food restaurant, is it?"   
"Not by a long shot. Trust me."   
"Want to give it a go, Rini?"   
"You bet!"   
The three made a stop at Barry's Burgers, with Barry working on the grill. "Angie, hello. The usual well-done with onions and lettuce?"   
"Yes, and a couple of more orders for my two friends, please. I'll let them decide."   
After a couple of minutes, the group of three sat at the nearest table and started eating.   
Angie then started an interesting conversation. "Darien, has Serena always been that possessive of you?"   
"Yes, unfortunately. I can't think or talk about her every few minutes like she can. It sometimes drives me crazy."   
"No kidding," added Rini after swallowing her bite. "When she always talks about Darien, she believes she's above everybody or something."   
The female magician shook her head. "I know she's still a teenager and all, but she needs to be careful about that, especially when she hits the real world and gets a job. She won't be able to think about you as much."   
While the three of them carried on with the conversation, a mysterious man suddenly came up from behind Angie and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
Quickly reacting, Angie grabbed the man's hand, stood up, and faced him.   
"Relax, Angie," the man said, "it's only me." He had the same black hair and blue eyes as Darien, which could easily mistake him as Darien's twin brother if he actually had a twin.   
"Oh. Victor, I'm so sorry," Angie said regretfully. "I thought you were someone else, particularly someone's possessive girlfriend."   
"Don't worry about it."   
The pair closed their eyes and locked their lips in a warm kiss - in front of Darien and Rini. Rini had a widening smile while Darien's eyes enlarged in obvious shock.   
After ten seconds, they finally released the kiss.   
"Better?" asked Victor.   
"Much better."   
"Ahem," interrupted Darien.   
Angie and Victor looked at the very surprised pair, with Angie doing the blushing. "Oops, I think I've got a little explaining to do, so I may as well make introductions. Darien Chiba, Rini Tsukino, I'd like you both to meet Victor Raven - my boyfriend."   
"Your _boyfriend_?" said Darien and Rini at the same time.   
"That's right. We've been together officially for a year-and-a-half."   
Darien struggled to get words out of his mouth. "You mean—you have—why didn't you tell us?"   
"First, no one asked, and second, I was a little concerned the others would give him the third degree or something."   
"Oh, when they find out about him, they _will_ give him the third degree."   
Victor sat at the table and joined in on the conversation. "Let me guess, Darien. You have a girlfriend who isn't too fond of you being with anyone else, right?"   
"How did you know that?"   
"One of the security guards reported that a girl with extremely long blonde hair started making a scene with her loud crying."   
"Yup," said Rini with a blush, "that was Serena all right."   
"Cosmo was very cooperative with him, and the guard felt a bit relieved. You'd be surprised how many teens rebel against the security guards in this place."   
"You know about the security of this place?" asked Darien.   
Angie quickly answered, "He should; his father Bob _owns_ the DNA."   
"Whoa," Rini gasped. "Your boyfriend's father is the owner of the entire mall?"   
Victor nodded. "That's correct, Rini."   
"Mr. Raven, do you talk about Angie every five minutes?"   
Darien said, "Rini, that's not a nice question to ask."   
"No, Darien, it's okay. I don't have time to talk about her every five minutes because I'm tied up with two jobs: part-time head of security, and trying to finish up the last seven hours to receive certification to start my horse-riding school."   
"A horse-riding school?" the little girl questioned with curiosity.   
"Right. Horse-riding tends to be forgotten with modern technology, but it would help both people and the environment to use horses to get around. I'm just a few hours away from receiving official certification. Dad said as soon as I get that certification, he would buy good horses to start the school with, and there's an area of land just on the outskirts of Electro City that would be absolutely perfect to use as the school."   
"That's great," said an excited Darien. "I assume you want Angie as your first student?"   
"Of course. Angie's been so patient about the whole thing, too. I mean, she's tied up with being the Magic Express chef and performing magician."   
"That's true. If only Serena can understand this."   
Angie gasped and said, "Darien, you've just given me an idea, one that just might make Serena listen. Now, the only ones who will know the whole story will be you, Rini, Victor, and Ace."   
She then spoke with the other three carefully about her daring prank plan on Serena.   
Ace, Amy, and Mina were walking toward the front when Ace received a call on his wristwatch communicator. "Excuse me, ladies." He then spoke into his watch. "Yes?"   
"Ace, it's Vega. I tried to reach you at the Magic and didn't get anything. What are you doing right now?"   
"I'm giving a couple of visitors a tour of the DNA Mall. Why, is something wrong?"   
"It could be. Friedrichs said you're more than likely involved, but I know he's wrong. I need to talk to you in the Express alone when you get back."   
"Okay, but we may have to do it outside, because the two visitors are part of a group visiting us from Japan."   
"Sure. When do you want us to meet?"   
"We'll be back at the Express by 2:30. I'll see you then."   
"See you there, Ace."   
Ace looked at Amy and Mina. "Sorry about that. I constantly get calls from Lieutenant Vega."   
"Is he part of the police?" Mina questioned.   
"Yes, and a good friend of mine for the past 20 years."   
"That's great," said Amy. "At least you've got someone in the police department as a friend."   
"Believe me, Amy, in this city, good friends and good people in the police department are _very_ hard to come by. Now, let's have lunch over here at Grillers and then go meet the others. It's already after 1:00."   
After they were complete with lunch, Ace and the others found Darien, Rini, and Angie waiting patiently at the front door.   
"Good," Ace said with a smile. "Now all we need to wait on is Cosmo and his group, and we'll be ready to go home." He then sent Angie a telepathic message. _Angie, we may have to hold off on your dragon. Vega needs to see me about something._   
_ I understand, Ace. And there's something I need to tell you by thought only._ She then explained about her plan to get at Serena's possessive nature toward Darien.   
_Good thinking, Angie. I think your plan will work. Now, what's happened to that group?_   
_ According to Darien, Serena can't make up her mind when it comes to shopping for stuff._   
_ This could be a little while._   
Cosmo, Raye, and Lita grew impatient because Serena could not decide whether to get a pink t-shirt or a blue t-shirt.   
"You're going to get us left behind," said Raye. "Will you please hurry up?"   
"Knock it off, Raye. I want to get the pink shirt, but I think blue is prettier."   
"Wait a sec," Cosmo noted. "The blue one is for a boy. Why not get the pink shirt for yourself and then the blue for your brother Sammy?"   
"Good idea, Cosmo. Why didn't I think of that?"   
Raye retorted, "Because you were too busy thinking about yourself. Besides, there will be more chances to shop while we're here anyhow."   
"But I want to get this stuff _now_."   
"Then get it already! We're supposed to meet the others in 20 minutes!"   
While Cosmo waited for Serena to make her purchase, Captain Friedrichs himself walked through and noticed Cosmo with the girls.   
"So, leading them into trouble, too?" the captain asked impatiently.   
"No, Captain Friedrichs. A friend of ours is making a purchase in this store. She'll be out in a minute so we can go meet Ace and the others."   
"What!? Cooper's here!? How come Vega hasn't questioned him yet!? I'm going to have his badge and his hide for not doing his job!" Friedrichs then stormed off.   
However, something within Raye set off a warning. _What the—? I'm sensing an evil presence, and it's close. Could it be the threat Sailor Saturn was talking about? Has it arrived already without any of us knowing?_ She then looked at the others. "Um, listen, I need to use the bathroom. Cosmo, where's it located?"   
"You go past Lizards' Pet Shop, and you'll see it on the left."   
"Thanks, Cosmo." She then walked until she was out of their sight. "I'd better catch up with that man, because he's where the presence is coming from."   
Friedrichs went up into the main security office to meet with Bob Raven. "So, you want me here to help in testing the efficiency of the newest security system?"   
"Yes, I do," said Raven. "After Angela's kidnapping last year, I do not want to take any unnecessary chances. This is the latest technology, but I need you to help me determine if there are any flaws."   
"Of course, Mr. Raven. We do not want a repeat of what happened to Miss Jacobs."   
Little did they know that Raye, standing outside the door, had listened to the entire conversation. "Angie was kidnapped last year? Why didn't she say anything about it before?"   
"The problem right now," Raven noted, "is I don't want to test this while the mall, club, and casino are open. I know this is a stretch, but could you be here tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. for a formal test?"   
"Yes, I can arrange that. I will bring a few officers from the night shift along to see how effective the security system really is. I need to head back to the office because one of my officers isn't doing his job."   
Raye heard Friedrichs approaching the door and quickly ran downstairs and out of sight.   
When he did leave the office, Raye's sixth sense for evil became much stronger than ever. "That's it!" She took out a small piece of paper and shouted, "Stop!"   
Friedrichs turned around quickly. "What do you want? Oh, you're one of Cosmo's little friends. Come to cause trouble?"   
"No, but _you_ have!" She then jumped high into the air and shouted, **_"Evil spirits…begone!"_** She then threw the small piece of paper at Friedrichs's forehead, which paralyzed him and made him fall to the ground.   
Friedrichs was extremely furious for what she had just done. **_"Arrest this girl immediately and charge her with assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon!"_**   
Suddenly, a group of officers rushed into the scene and pulled their guns on Raye.   
Not knowing how to deal with this effectively, she had no choice but to surrender to the authorities. She put her hands into the air and said, "Okay, I give up."   
One officer asked her to put her hands down and behind her, so he could place handcuffs on her wrists. He also read her rights as he completed the cuffing.   
The officers then escorted her out a side entrance and to one of the police cars, where she would be taken to jail.   
Raye thought to herself, _Great. Now what can I do? I've never been in trouble with the law before._   
Friedrichs took the sheet of paper off his forehead and said, "How can this little sheet paralyze a person?" He then felt unusually tired. "Goodness, that took more out of me than I thought. Maybe I'm just hungry. I'm going to eat lunch and then get back to the station to question that freaky girl."   
Not too far away, a young lady, with light brown hair in braids and darker-color skin with green eyes, noticed Raye being arrested. Wearing her beige outfit of cut-off tank top, goggles, pants, and shoes, she said, "I'd better find Cosmo and fast. I think that girl's in trouble for something she didn't do."   
She ran through different parts of the mall to locate Cosmo, and when she finally saw him she noticed Cosmo with Lita. When the two held hands, her eyes started to fill with surprise. "What is this? Who's that girl with Cosmo? I'm gonna see what's going on around here…" 


	4. Truths Come Outand So Does the Vampire

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
Part 4: Truths Come Out...   
and So Does the Vampire

Cosmo and Lita were still awaiting Serena when the young lady ran up to them. "Cosmo," she said frantically.   
He turned and paled slightly. "Ulene?" _Oh, man! I didn't tell Lita about Ulene! I'm so dead!_   
Lita realized another girl knew Cosmo. "Uh, hi. Are you a friend of Cosmo's?"   
"Yeah. I'm Ulene. And you are…?"   
"Lita…Lita Kino." She shook hands with Ulene and noticed how rushed it felt. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"   
"I think so. I saw a girl get arrested by Captain Friedrichs. She had black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. The only thing I remember seeing is a piece of paper stuck to Friedrichs's forehead."   
Lita gasped in alarm. "A piece of paper? That must've been Raye! She's the only person I know who could freeze a person with one of her evil scrolls, the paper on his forehead."   
"You mean she's being taken to jail right now?" Cosmo questioned in growing concern.   
"Yeah, she's being taken to headquarters for questioning."   
Cosmo looked at his watch. "We're supposed to meet the others at the front door in five minutes. Ulene, go tell Ace what's happened to Raye. He'll be at the front door with the rest of the group."   
"Okay, but what about you?"   
Lita rolled her eyes and answered, "We're waiting for Serena to make the purchase of those shirts, but she always takes so long."   
"You go on, Ulene. We'll go in and get Serena, even if we have to drag her out of the store."   
As Ulene ran to tell Ace the situation, Cosmo and Lita had had enough of waiting for Serena. They entered the store and demanded Serena speed up her purchase.   
"What is your problem?" she asked angrily. "We've still got time."   
Lita went nose-to-nose with Serena. "We only have five minutes left, and we have a new problem – Raye's been arrested!"   
"What? Raye's gone to jail? Good, she deserved it after the treatment she'd been giving me."   
Cosmo said, "This could have serious international implications, Serena! We don't have time for your selfishness!" He then looked at the shirts. "Sir, how much are they?"   
"With tax, it comes to $15.98."   
"Here's $16. Keep the change and the receipt. Thanks."   
He and Lita both grabbed Serena's arms while Lita took the bag with the shirts. "We're sorry, sir. Our friend can never make up her mind sometimes."   
Back on the first floor, Ace's group and Angie's group were still waiting for Cosmo's group to join them when Ulene ran up to them. "Mr. Cooper, Mr. Cooper!"   
Ace heard Ulene's shout and turned as she ran up. "Whoa, take it easy, Ulene. What's the matter?"   
"A girl named Raye – she's been arrested by Friedrichs and is being taken to jail even as we speak."   
Rini was shocked by Raye's arrest. "No, not Raye."   
"What!? Raye Hino's going to jail? Why?"   
"He charged her with assault with a deadly weapon, but the only thing I saw was a small sheet of paper on his forehead. Another girl called it an 'evil scroll.'"   
"That's Raye all right. Thanks for the information, Ulene. Oh, the other girl, what was her name?"   
"Lita…Lita Kino, that's it."   
"Raye was supposed to be with Cosmo, Lita, and Serena. Ulene, I want you to stay calm. The first priority for us is to get Raye out of jail as soon as possible." Ace suddenly noticed Cosmo and Lita dragging Serena by the arms. "Guess she spent too long in a store?"   
"Sorry, dude," said Cosmo. "She took way too long in getting two shirts. Anyway, looks like you just got the info, huh?"   
"Yes, we did. Ulene, will you be all right?"   
"Yeah, I think so. I'll try to keep things in order here with the rest of the gang."   
"Okay." Ace turned to Cosmo. "I want you to take them home while Angie and I take the other van and get Raye out of jail."   
"Got it, dude. C'mon, guys, let's move."   
Serena was not too pleased about leaving so soon. "But I'm not finished yet!"   
Darien grabbed her left arm and said, "You are now, Serena. **_Let's go!_**"   
Serena started bawling again, much to the dismay of all her friends.   
"The sooner we get out of here the better," said Mina, covering her ears.   
Cosmo noticed another security guard at the front door. "Don't worry about us, sir. We're leaving right now."   
The guard tipped his hat and allowed them to leave the mall to proceed to the vans.   
"You know what Raye would be saying right now?" asked Amy. "She would say, 'Meatball-Head, you're as thick as mud.'"   
Rini nodded. "I think that's exactly what Raye would say to Big Mouth."   
Serena heard that comment and snapped, "Watch it, brat! I'll send _you_ back to Japan by air mail!"   
**_"That's enough, Serena!"_** yelled everyone in the group, including Ace and Angie.   
She suddenly cowered and hung her head in shame, finally realizing how much embarrassment she had caused to the group.   
When everyone reached the two vans, Cosmo said, "We're gonna take this one. Ace and Angie will take the other to bail Raye out."   
"Oh, and Cosmo," said Ace as he helped Angie get into the other van, "please tell Angel to keep a close eye on Serena. Make sure she doesn't sneak into the kitchen for any food."   
"I may not have to worry. Remember, she's got a tough little cat in Luna."   
"Yeah, that's true, too. We'll meet you back at the Express as soon as possible." Ace got into the driver's seat of the van and immediately left for police headquarters.   
Cosmo eventually got everyone into his van and left in the direction of the Magic Express. "We're heading home, guys."   
The entire ride was silent, as most did not want to speak to Serena because of her childish actions. 

Raye's ride in the back of the police car was also silent, but she did not show anger about being arrested.   
When she was escorted by the officer into the police headquarters building, he said, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Miss, but you did assault the chief."   
"I – I know," she said quietly.   
"You're the first teenager I've met who didn't resist arrest. Around here, teens resist all the time."   
"I didn't know that."   
Lieutenant Vega was checking a report at an officer's desk when he noticed the officer bringing Raye in. "Excuse me," he said as the officer walked up. "She doesn't look like the typical juvenile delinquent."   
"No, sir, but she's been charged. Assault with a deadly weapon, although I'm not sure a piece of paper is a deadly weapon."   
"Friedrichs isn't here at the moment. Take her to my office, and remove the cuffs. I don't think she's going to try anything."   
"Yes, sir." He released Raye from the handcuffs and escorted her to Vega's third-floor office. "There you go, Miss."   
"Thank you."   
After the officer closed the door behind him, Vega asked her to sit down in front of the desk. He took his seat and started asking some simple questions. "Miss, what's your name?"   
"My name is Raye Hino. It's spelled R-A-Y-E H-I-N-O."   
"Raye Hino – Japanese, correct?"   
"Yes, sir. My friends and I came from Tokyo, Japan."   
"Oh, dear…international visitors. I'm a little concerned this could create implications. Now, the officer says you assaulted someone. Who was it?"   
"I believe his name was – Captain Friedrichs."   
Vega gasped, "You assaulted the chief of police? With what?"   
She went into the inside pocket of her jacket and took out a small piece of paper. "This, sir, it's called an _ofuda_. It's an anti-evil scroll." Raye gave the scroll to the lieutenant.   
Vega took a look at it very carefully. "This doesn't look like anything that could do a lot of damage to a person – then again, I've known the Magician for more than 20 years. In all that time, I've learned that anything is possible."   
"You…know Ace Cooper?" Raye asked in surprise.   
"Of course. Do you?"   
"Yes, sir. My friends and I are staying with him in the Magic Express here in Electro City."   
"Where were you when you were arrested?"   
"In the DNA Mall."   
"Then Ace somehow has gotten word. There are a lot of teenagers in that mall, and whenever something goes down, the news spreads very quickly."   
"What will happen to me, sir?"   
Vega smiled at the young lady. "There's no way Friedrichs could hold you for a piece of paper, so I'll let you go with just a warning, okay, Miss Hino?"   
"Thank you, sir."   
"Please, Lieutenant Vega's fine. 'Sir' is just too formal for me. I'll notify Ace that you're here, and he'll meet you here in my office."   
"I'd appreciate that, Lieutenant."   
In the van, Ace spoke with Angie. "What could Raye have done to get herself arrested?"   
"Maybe she sensed something and reacted to it. Remember, she has that sixth sense for evil."   
"Yes, but from where? There hasn't been anyone around who is evil – other than the assortment of criminals here in Electro City." Ace heard his watch communicator. "Ace Cooper here."   
"Ace, it's Vega. I've got a young lady named Raye Hino here in my office. She was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, but I don't think a piece of paper is going to hold up in court. Can you come pick her up?"   
"Angie and I are already on our way there. Thanks, Derek." Ace looked at Angie. "Raye's with Vega in his office right now. All we have to do is go pick her up."   
"Thank goodness," said Angie in relief. "I'm almost certain she sensed something. Whoever she assaulted must've been it. We'll ask after we leave."   
A few minutes later, Ace and Angie arrived at police headquarters and went straight to Vega's office. Raye was relieved to see both of them. "I'm so sorry about this, Mr. Cooper. I probably overreacted."   
"It's okay, Raye. Derek, just whom did Raye assault?"   
"Would you believe Friedrichs himself?"   
"Friedrichs?" said Angie in shock. _Could it be Friedrichs is the threat? Or is something **within** him the threat?_ "Man, Raye, you got lucky. Lieutenant Vega's a lot friendlier than Captain Friedrichs."   
"Well, Ace, since you're already here," said Vega, "there's a report here from last night that seems weird. Take a look at these pics."   
Ace did, then shook his head. "The poor creatures. What happened to all of them?"   
"I don't know. The really strange part is there's no physical evidence of foul play – as if the energy they had was just taken from them."   
"Could I look at them?" asked Raye curiously.   
"I don't know if you can help."   
"Please, maybe I can shed some light, even if it means nothing."   
After a second, Vega nodded and handed the photos to Raye. "What do you think?"   
"They barely moved – their faces look like they're just out of it – yes, someone or something has stolen the energy from each of these animals."   
"Guess who Friedrichs wanted me to question."   
"Mr. Cooper?"   
Ace smirked. "Naturally. When it comes to weird things happening, _I'm_ the first person at which the chief points his finger."   
"Yeah," agreed Angie. "Something strange happens, Ace is the first suspect on Friedrichs's list." She spoke into her wrist communicator. "Cosmo, where are you?"   
"Just got back to the Express, Ange. Serena's not too happy right now. She thinks we've all gone against her."   
"Okay. We're going to leave in a minute with Raye. She's getting only a warning because an evil scroll won't hold up in a court of law anyhow." Angie looked at Vega. "Thanks for looking after Raye."   
"No problem, Angie. Just keep her out of trouble, okay? I don't think Friedrichs will be too thrilled about a prisoner being released, but a judge wouldn't believe a scroll, even if we do."   
"Don't worry, Vega. We've got it covered."   
All three walked out of headquarters and back to their van.   
As Ace started the vehicle, he asked Raye, "What was it you sensed from Friedrichs?"   
"I don't know, Mr. Cooper. I felt this evil presence coming from the captain, so I tailed him to the main office of the mall, where I overheard him and another man talk about Angie being kidnapped last year or something."   
Angie gasped, "You…heard that?"   
"Yes, I did. Angie, is there something you haven't told us?"   
"Well…yes. However, I'd rather discuss that with all of you when the time's right. Now's not it."   
Raye nodded. "I understand. If you have to tell, it's better if everyone knew about it at the same time. Besides, Rini and Diana still don't know the truth yet. Of course, with what I've sensed, I think Sailor Saturn's warning has become real."   
"You're right, Raye," Ace concurred. "The danger has arrived on Earth, and it apparently slipped under our noses. It's already attacked innocent animals. When there aren't any more animals, humans will be next. We have to be on our guard at every moment."   
Both girls nodded. 

A few minutes later, Ace's van arrived back at the Express.   
The first to greet the three was Darien. "Hey, you guys okay?"   
"We're fine," Raye answered. "I got off with just a warning because the other man, Lieutenant Vega, said a scroll wouldn't hold up in court. The judge would've thought the captain was crazy."   
"But why did you attack him?" asked Lita. "Did you sense something?"   
"Yeah, but I just – overreacted, that's all."   
"Hey, as long as you're not sitting in jail, that's good enough."   
"What about Meatball-Head?"   
"She's been acting selfish," answered Rini. "She said she was glad to see you in jail, but Amy said you would've told her she was thick as mud."   
"Amy took those words right out of my mouth. Maybe some time to herself will knock some sense into her."   
In her room, Serena continued crying loudly. "They all hate me!"   
"No, Serena," said Luna. "They are just tired of your constant talking. You've caused nothing but embarrassment for everyone on this trip because you're either talking about Darien or bawling because you can't get your way. Your childish behavior is driving people to the breaking point. What if something were to happen here?"   
"That's not possible, Luna. Every one of us knows that whenever there is danger, Tokyo's at the center."   
"Not all the time."   
"Talk to the hand, Luna."   
"Don't blame me if something does occur here in Electro City. You can come out when your attitude changes." Luna left the room with her nose in the air. _That girl will never learn._   
Angie looked at her watch. "Say, do we still have time to work on my dragon illusion?"   
"In all the confusion I forgot," Ace noted. "Let's get to the practice room. Angel, please tell Serena to meet us in the practice room, please."   
Serena continued crying until she saw Angel again. "Serena, you may go to the practice room to watch Angie practice with her dragon illusion. If you will follow me, please."   
The girl dried her eyes and walked to the practice room behind Angel. When she walked into the room, she was impressed. "So – this is where you practice your tricks for shows?"   
Angie smiled. "That's right, Serena. Here is where we conjure up new tricks, improve ones we've done, and who knows what else. Right now, though, I need help with the dragon illusion, which is where Ace and Cosmo come into play. Whatever input I get from them will help me."   
"Can it sometimes be negative?"   
Ace shook his head. "What we try to do is give constructive criticism. There may be some negative input, but we don't do it to the point of yelling, 'You can do better than that!' We try to keep it in perspective as much as possible. After all, Angie's been here more than four years now, and she loves to hear what we have to say. She absorbs all the input we give her to make her illusions better."   
"It's good that you let her know what she is doing wrong without putting her down," noted Amy. "It's important to tell her what is wrong with the trick constructively, because if you don't say anything at all, she won't believe there's room for improvement."   
"Exactly, Amy. That's why this always works out for us. Now, Angie, let's see if we can help you with your dragon illusion. Go ahead and do what you need to do first."   
Angie placed her hands in front of her and instantly created a basketball-sized fireball between her hands. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on creating the dragon illusion from fire. It took almost a minute, but the dragon began forming into shape.   
Immediately, Ace noticed something. "Angie," he said, "I think I know what's wrong. You're holding back. Remember that dragon we looked at in the book? Picture that complete dragon in your mind, and remember to let go. Don't let anything hold you back from completing the dragon."   
The female magician heard Ace's words and reached deeper into her heart to concentrate. _The complete dragon – I can see it now. No holding back, no more._ She glowed in her light-blue aura, a sign she was in full concentration. In a matter of seconds, the dragon with the complete plume of feathers was alive and floating around her.   
Serena and her friends were in awe in the sight of the dragon, but Rini became concerned. "Will she…get burned?"   
"Oh, no, Rini," Cosmo noted. "The fire is under her control, and she can judge where the fire is by picturing that in her mind."   
"She's definitely gotten better and stronger since the last time we saw her," said Mina. "I still remember when she levitated Amy in that performance back in Japan. She was fantastic then, and she's showing her strength now."   
With a simple hand gesture, Angie made the dragon vanish. "Thanks for the input, Ace. I guess I was holding myself back because I was afraid I'd burn myself."   
Noticing the clock, she said, "Oops, time to start dinner. Lita, could you give me a hand?"   
"Sure thing, Angie. Time for a double dose of culinary skills."   
As they walked towards the kitchen to start cooking, Serena was in deep thought. She wondered why Angie was so aggressive toward her at one moment and nice the next. _I wonder if someone told her something that's not true. It's not like her to be so moody._   
When Angie and Lita entered the kitchen, Lita asked, "What will our first combination be?"   
"Hmm. How about shrimp scaloppini with the, uh, what were they called again, the squid…"   
"Squid cakes. Yeah, a wild and crazy combination."   
"Okay, but I'm gonna have to eat light tonight. I have some errands to run this evening, if that's no trouble to you."   
Lita nodded. "Angie, you don't have to worry about us. You live here. If anyone has to ask anything, I think it's we having to ask Mr. Cooper for anything."   
"Thanks, Lita. I just don't want anyone to worry." _And I don't want anyone else to know what's **really** going on._

Back at police headquarters, Friedrichs returned from his lunch break to find the officer who had escorted Raye. "Where is the prisoner now?"   
"She's been released, sir."   
"Released!? Under whose orders?"   
"Lieutenant Vega."   
"Thank you," he said angrily as he stormed his way through the floors to Vega's office. "Vega!"   
The lieutenant heard the shout from the far end of the hall. "Uh-oh. Miss LeSage, I think you'd better get out of here for the moment. This could get very ugly."   
"I understand." Miss LeSage quickly walked out of the office to steer clear of the shouting match to come.   
Seconds later, Friedrichs charged through the door, causing it to slam against the wall. "Vega! Just what do you think you're doing? Why did you let that girl go?"   
"Because paralysis by a small piece of paper will _never_ hold up in a court of law. Who's going to believe it?"   
"A judge!"   
"Not likely, sir. Were there any witnesses to it besides yourself?"   
"Well…no, there wasn't, but that doesn't mean—"   
"It means with no other witnesses and no solid proof that a piece of paper was used as a deadly weapon, we couldn't hold her. I let her off with a warning."   
Friedrichs breathed like a dragon spewing fire out its nose. "What about Cooper? I suppose you haven't even bothered to question him yet about the Keaton Park mystery."   
"Actually, sir, I already did. He doesn't know anything about what's happened in Keaton Park."   
"You'd better not be trying to cover his tracks like you normally do."   
"Sir, I am doing my job, which is more than I can say for _you!_"   
"How dare you speak to me in that tone! I…" Friedrichs suddenly stopped.   
"What's the matter, sir?" Vega asked sarcastically.   
"I don't – know," he answered. "I feel so – weak…" He suddenly fell forward and passed out.   
"If this is some kind of joke…" Vega turned the captain on his back and noticed how pale he had suddenly become. "This isn't a joke." He went to the phone and called for an ambulance.   
Paramedics arrived less than 10 minutes later, and they quickly got Friedrichs onto a stretcher.   
As he left for the hospital, Vega looked at the other officers. "Listen, everyone. Until we know all the details, I'm in temporary command. I've asked the hospital to contact me immediately when they have word of his condition. Is that clear?"   
"Yes, sir," responded the group of officers.   
"All right, now everyone back to work, and for those of you about to head out on patrol, check all your gear."   
As the officers got back to their duties, Vega wondered, "How long will Friedrichs be out? I won't know that for a little while. In the meantime, I'd better notify Ace of this situation."   
Back at the Express, everyone relaxed while Angie and Lita were busy cooking supper for everyone.   
Ace read the newspaper when his wrist communicator activated again. "Cooper."   
"It's Vega. Listen, I need to speak to you alone. Something really crazy's happened."   
Ace went to his private study room and took the call there. "What's going on, Vega?"   
"You're not going to believe this, but Friedrichs and I were arguing when he unexpectedly passed out. I thought he was kidding, but he suddenly turned very pale. He's at the hospital now, and I should be getting a call soon about his current condition."   
"That's strange, even for him." _What if – Raye was right about sensing something from Friedrichs? I have to talk to Angie and Raye only. If everyone found out, this could be serious._ "Okay, Vega, but what happens now?"   
"When the chief goes down, the next officer in line is temporarily in charge, and that's me. We'll just have to wait and see what happens from this point."   
"All right, Vega. Good luck." After the line disconnected, Ace summoned Angie by thought and told her to get Raye.   
The two met Ace in the study. "What's wrong, Mr. Cooper?" Raye questioned.   
"Raye, you may have been right about Friedrichs. He suddenly passed out in Vega's office this afternoon, and he was extremely pale, like the animals from the park."   
"Oh, no. He's become the first human victim by whoever or whatever's doing this."   
Angie realized how serious this situation had become. "We've got to keep this under wraps as much as possible. If the rest of the gang finds out, I don't even want to think of the consequences."   
"Right," said Raye in agreement. "I'm worried about Serena's reaction to this. Not to say she's not brave, but I know how panicky she can be."   
"Understandable right now, considering her behavior. When we're positive of who or what we are dealing with, we'll tell the truth."   
Soon dinner was ready, and everyone gathered around the table. Angie, though, was eating very light due to the "errands" she needed to complete. The others noticed.   
"You're not eating your own dinner?" asked Mina. "Don't you feel well?"   
Ace said, "She'll be okay, Mina. Angie's not the type of person who does things without eating something. Go on, Ange." _Have a good time on your date, and be on your guard._   
"I'll have Sally come get me." _Victor's already waiting at the other end of the tunnel. See you later on tonight, and don't worry, I'll have every sense alert._   
Serena was suddenly very curious. _Why would Angie be running errands now? Something isn't right here._   
Leaving the Express with her purse, Angie walked normally. Reaching the other side of the tunnel, though, she did one spin and quickly transformed into her pink sleeveless evening gown for her date. "Hello, Victor."   
"Hi, Angie. You look gorgeous this evening."   
"Thanks. Sorry about having to come out the way I did first."   
"Hey, if we want to pull this off on Serena, it had to be this way. Don't worry about anything."   
"Okay, let's just enjoy the night." _And I'd better watch out, too._   
In the Express, everyone gathered around the TV in the living room to see Kendra Rayler, the news anchor at Sensa-News, announcing a stunning report. "Captain Howard Friedrichs, chief of the Electro City Police Department, was admitted to the hospital this afternoon, apparently due to exhaustion. The hospital is saying he is currently in guarded condition. Because of this situation, Senator Dobbs has named Lieutenant Derek Vega as interim chief until Friedrichs is well enough to be back in command. We received this statement from Lieutenant Vega earlier."   
"I will do the best I can as interim chief of the police department," he said to reporters. "I will see to it the force is as efficient or even more efficient than ever before. Our first order of business is to tend to the Keaton Park mystery, as we have very little to go on in terms of how the animals became very sick. That is all I have to say for now."   
When Kendra came back on, she added, "Police have been telling us that animals in the park have become very ill, but there has been no report of any foul play, or if this is the result of a teenage prank."   
Raye knew better. _If you only knew._   
Cosmo said, "Hey, Darien, up for a video game?"   
"Sure, anything to get my mind off things. Where to?"   
"My workshop here in the Express. I've got a good system of games, including a cool simulator."   
"Okay, I'm in." The two boys went into Cosmo's workshop to have some fun.   
That did not sit very well with Serena. "Now hold it! I haven't had a chance to spend time alone with Darien!"   
"That's because you do enough of that back home," replied Raye. "You are such a ditz."   
"Is that so…jailbird? After all, _I_ didn't end up in jail like you did."   
"You really _are_ as thick as mud! The only thing you think about is Darien every five seconds! Do you think Lita's been able to think about Cosmo every five seconds with everything that's happened to us?"   
"I don't know why you came on this trip, Raye!"   
"The real question is why _you_ came on this trip, Meatball-Head!"   
Ace quickly levitated both girls into the air. "Stop it, ladies. This is my home, remember? I will not have continuous arguing between the two of you. Is that clear?"   
Raye looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry."   
Serena was actually bold enough to give Ace a mean look.   
"Rini gave me the phone number to your home. All I have to do is call them and book you on the next flight back to Tokyo."   
With a gasp, she swallowed and said, "Y-yes, sir. I'll stop."   
"Thank you." He returned the two girls to the ground again. "No more arguing, okay?"   
"Yes, sir," they both said.   
Ace walked away and thought to himself, _What **is** it with Serena? I know she's the Moon Princess, but—wait. Perhaps if I can get in contact with her mother, I can see why Serena's acting so possessive. However, Angie will be coming home soon from her date, and hopefully Serena will see what's going on._   
Serena went back to the room with Mina, Luna, and Artemis. "Raye is such a jerk."   
"Look who's talking," remarked Luna sarcastically. "Everybody here is tired of your attitude. When will you ever learn?"   
"Why are you taking her side, Luna? You're _my_ cat, remember?"   
"I also think for myself! And right now what I think is you're going way too far about Darien. If you keep this up, you'll lose him. Would you love someone who's been behaving the way you have?"   
Mina and Artemis soon turned to face the window and hopefully tune out Serena and Luna. Something caught Mina's attention, though. "Wait a minute. Is that Angie in that car?"   
A convertible stopped at the front door of the Express, and a gentleman escorted Angie from the car to a moonlit spot in front of Mina and Serena's window.   
"I had a wonderful time, Victor."   
"So did I, Angie. I'm glad you ate light here. Seeing _King Lear_ at the Ring was a great idea."   
Mina quickly turned to Serena. "Hey, get over here, quick!"   
"What is it?"   
"Angie's out here with a _guy!_"   
**_"What!?"_** Serena quickly ran up to the window and noticed Angie in her evening gown and in the arms of a handsome gentleman. "Is that…Darien!?"   
Angie and Victor kissed each other intimately with Serena and Mina watching in shock.   
"I knew it!" Serena shouted angrily. "Angie really _was_ after Darien! I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind right now!"   
She stormed out of the room, where Rini noticed her. "Something wrong, Serena?"   
"Yes, there is! Angie's outside kissing my Darien!"   
Cosmo's door opened, and he and Darien stood in the doorway. "Whatcha talkin' about?" said Cosmo. "Darien's been here the whole time. He's been showing me how to make the simulator more realistic. He's a pretty decent tech wiz."   
Serena gasped. "He's here? Then who the heck's outside with Angie?" Running back to the room, Serena looked outside the window again. "But – that's impossible!"   
"What is, Serena?" Artemis questioned.   
"I thought Angie was kissing Darien, but he hasn't left Cosmo's workshop at all tonight."   
"Who _is_ Angie kissing?" asked Mina.   
Outside, the pair released their kiss.   
Victor noticed the girls out of the corner of his eye. "I think they've seen us." He walked her to the entrance to the Express.   
"Good. Now, remember, return tomorrow for the finale of my prank plan."   
"You got it, Angie. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."   
"I love you, too, Victor." She gave him one last peck on the cheek before seeing him walk back to his car and leaving for the evening.   
Entering the Express through the front door, Angie spun once and instantly changed back into the clothes she had worn earlier. "I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face," she said to herself.   
As she walked into the living room, Serena was the first to ungraciously greet her. "Okay, Angie, spill it! Who was that guy with you?"   
"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Angie, shaking her head in pretended confusion.   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Mina and I both saw you kissing a guy, and you were wearing a pink evening gown. Now you'd better tell me who that guy was!"   
"Excuse me, Serena, but I was out running errands for this evening and got them all accomplished. Besides, this area is a popular romantic spot because of the moon's reflection on the banks of the Grand Canal. Now, if you don't mind, I need to give Ace the box he wanted from the cutlery store near the Sinsun Hotel."   
Angie walked past Serena to reach Ace's room. "Ace, I've got the box you wanted for the act next week." _Serena's right behind me._   
_ One box, coming up._ From his room, Ace concentrated on creating a special glass box within Angie's purse. "Come on in, Ange."   
Angie reached into her purse and gave Ace the box he requested. "I hope it's the right size."   
Serena looked into the room and saw Angie give him the box. _How – no way. I know she was outside kissing a guy, and Mina's the other witness! We can prove it!_ She ran back to her and Mina's room. "Come on, Mina, we have to tell the others about this."   
Mina was dragged out of the room. "But – Serena, wait! What if it _was_ another couple?"   
"Mina! You and I both know that _was_ Angie!"   
Everyone else heard the commotion and joined Serena and Mina in the hallway.   
"Serena, what's going on?" questioned Amy. "What's with all the yelling?"   
"Angie was outside just a few minutes ago kissing a guy. I thought it was Darien, but he's been here the whole time. Face it, Angie's holding something from us!"   
Raye rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Serena, Angie specifically said she would run some errands tonight. Besides, the way you've been acting lately, is it any wonder you're finally losing your mind?"   
The rest of the group agreed with Raye.   
"On top of that," added Darien, "you can't just go around prying into people's personal and private lives. Angie has a right to her privacy."   
"Come on, guys," said Lita. "Time for bed. Angie said she'd cook up some killer steak biscuits in the morning."   
Ace added, "And Amy, I got you an opportunity to meet Professor Jonathan Surge at the Surge Consortium tomorrow morning at 9:00, if that's okay with you."   
"Thanks, Mr. Cooper. I look forward to meeting one of the most well-known scientists in the world."   
"I told him about you, and he said he can't wait to exchange ideas with you tomorrow."   
Angie let out a long yawn. "All those errands have knocked me out for the night. I'm heading to sleep."   
"Not until you tell me the truth!" demanded Serena.   
The female magician snapped at her. "Listen to me, Serena! I live in this Magic Express, okay? I do _not_ have to reveal everything to you! You think you can run this place like you're some kind of royalty or something?" Turning to Ace, she added, "Keep that phone number handy, Ace. Serena may be heading home if she doesn't stop with this attitude of hers."   
"Why you—"   
"Serena," Ace said, "that's enough. What obviously happened is either a trick of the light or it probably was another couple. Just because this area near the tunnel belongs to me doesn't mean I have to cordon the place off to anybody. I have seen couples come out here before."   
Mina agreed. "Yeah, it probably was another couple. I'm off to bed. Good night, all."   
As everyone went to sleep, Serena could not stop thinking about Angie's situation. _I **know** that was Angie kissing a guy, but everyone else thinks I've gone mad! I've got to find a way to get it out of her._

In the hospital, Friedrichs needed help breathing through a respirator machine.   
Meanwhile, the vampire within Friedrichs could not sustain himself in the host body any longer. _He is now too weak for me. I must have more energy!_ A vapor trail exited from his nose and left through the open window in the hospital room.   
In mere seconds the vapor formed itself into the vampire, complete with wings this time. "There are humans who enjoy the night. I need more energy to survive, and I must find a new host body."   
He flew into the night, looking for not only victims to give him energy, but also a new body to which he could rest during the day. Within just a few minutes, he noticed a group of friends walking through the park.   
"Perfect!" he shouted. "Children often have endless amounts of energy." He quickly landed in front of the group.   
One of the boys in the group said, "What is this, Halloween?"   
"Give me your energy," the vampire demanded. "I need it _now!_"   
The leading boy just laughed. "Buddy, you don't know what you're doing, do you?"   
"We shall see, human!" He flew into the boy and grabbed his arms tightly. "Give me your energy!"   
The boy felt his energy draining away from him. "No!" he yelled. "Please help me!"   
"Spud!" yelled Ulene. "Come on, Stick, we've gotta help him!"   
Stick and Ulene both ran up fast and pushed the vampire off Spud.   
"Leave him alone!" shouted Stick.   
The vampire just scoffed. "How can two puny humans stop me?" He extended his wings and started flapping them as hard as possible, causing the two teens to freeze in place. "No human can match my power!"   
"I – I can't move," said Ulene desperately. "I'm stuck!"   
"Yes, human girl, and when I am complete with this boy's energy, the two of you are next!"   
Stick struggled to move. "What can we do now?"   
"I can't even call for help!"   
Back inside the Magic Express, Angie slept soundly until she heard a soft voice. _Please help me…please help me…_   
Awakening with a jolt, Angie breathed heavily. "What was that? I know that wasn't Ace. Something's definitely _wrong_, but should I tell Ace first or check it out myself? No, the last time I checked something out myself I got into trouble." _Ace, wake up, quick._   
In his room, Ace heard Angie's alarming thoughts and quickly woke up. _Angie, what's wrong?_   
_ I don't know, but I'm hearing this little voice, calling for help. It sounds male this time, but it's definitely not you._   
Ace was deep into their thought conversation when Raye knocked on the door of his room. "Come in."   
As soon as the door opened, Raye quickly entered. "Mr. Cooper, I'm sensing evil somewhere in the city."   
"Angie's picking up something, too. Problem is, where do we go to find this evil?"   
"I can lead the way, but we can't have everybody wake up."   
"You're right. Get dressed and meet Angie, Zina, and me in the garage in five minutes."   
Meanwhile, Rini was also unable to sleep. "What was that weird voice? I know that wasn't Helios." She walked out of her room only to see Raye, fully dressed, running towards the garage. "Where's she going at this hour?" Out of curiosity, Rini followed Raye from a safe distance.   
In the garage, Ace, Angie, and Zina waited for Raye, who joined them a minute later.   
"I'll drive," said Ace. "Raye, you'll be our psychic navigator. Let's move."   
They all jumped into Ace's Magic Racer car and immediately left the garage.   
Rini became very concerned for all of them. "I don't know what's happening, but I'd better tell Serena fast." The little girl ran to Serena and Mina's room, only to find the door locked. "Uh-oh, what should I do?"   
Just then, Angel appeared in front of her. "Rini, can I help you?"   
"Angel, can you open the door please? It's an emergency."   
It only took a second for the door to open, and Rini ran inside. "Serena, Serena, wake up!"   
Serena was in the middle of a disturbing dream. _I know Angie's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what._   
_ **"Serena!"**_   
The loud scream awakened not only Serena but everyone else in the Express.   
"You little cream puff! Why did you have to yell so loudly?"   
"I had to get your attention! Something weird's going on."   
Soon all the other occupants were outside Serena and Mina's room.   
Rubbing her eyes, Amy asked, "I heard you screaming, Rini. What's wrong?"   
"I saw Mr. Cooper, Angie, Zina, and Raye all leave in this odd-looking car."   
"That's the Magic Racer," noted Cosmo. "Why would Ace be taking it at this hour?"   
"He said Raye was to be the psychic navigator or something."   
This even aroused Serena's worries. "They must know something we don't. Come on, guys, we have to find them, but how?"   
"I can track Ace with the wristwatch communicator. Let's get to the van and see if we can find 'em."   
"Can I come?" asked Rini.   
Serena nodded. "Come on, squirt, and bring Diana with you."   
In mere minutes, everyone gathered into the larger van, with Cosmo driving and navigating. _I sure hope they're all right, but what's going on?_   
They would all learn what was happening soon enough… 


	5. Adjusting Attitudes

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
Part 5: Adjusting Attitudes

**Important Disclaimer for this part of the story:**   
** Jas Lee is an original character conceived by my friend Casey Toh. I have received permission to use her in this part of the story, even though it is only a reference. Rules are rules, though.**

The energy vampire continued sapping Spud's energy away from him, while Ulene and Stick were unable to move due to its powerful wings.   
Spud continued pleading for his life. "Please, stop. I can't hold out much longer."   
"What can we do now?" yelled Stick. "Spud won't survive at this rate."   
"I don't know!" Ulene yelled back. "We can't move, and no one's gonna be able to hear us calling for help!"   
Ace drove his Magic Racer turbocar with Angie and Raye sitting in the back seat. Only minutes earlier the two ladies sensed something wrong, even though their senses were slightly different.   
He asked, "Raye, are we getting any closer?"   
"Yes, we are. The evil's much stronger. We're almost there."   
Angie also concentrated on the voice she had heard in her mind. "I think I know where our dangerous threat is. Head for Keaton Park, fast!"   
Driving to the scene faster than a car at the Indianapolis 500, Ace noticed a strange glowing light. "Wait, there it is! And – oh, no. Spud's at the mercy of whoever that is, and Stick and Ulene can't help him."   
"Maybe one of my scrolls can get that thing away from them." Raye quickly jumped from the Racer and took out another _ofuda_. **_"Evil spirits…begone!"_** She threw the scroll very hard in the direction of the vampire's head.   
"Your energy is mine, human!" the vampire yelled. Unfortunately for him, the scroll landed right on the side of his head, making him fall and forcing him to release his hold on Spud and the others.   
Spud fell to the ground while Stick and Ulene were able to move again.   
Ace and Angie ran to them while Raye and Zina held the vampire back.   
"Spud," said Angie, "Are you all right?"   
"Yeah, I think so," he answered weakly. "That… _thing_ drained a lot out of me."   
Ace checked on Ulene and Stick. "You two okay?"   
"Yeah," Ulene replied. "What is that thing?"   
"It looks like a vampire of some kind. In any case, it isn't safe for you to stay here."   
"Spud," Angie said, "Can you at least get to your feet?"   
"I think so."   
"I'll give you a hand."   
Angie helped the teenager get to his feet. "Think you've got enough energy to get home?"   
"Yeah. The car's just outside the park."   
"Stick, Ulene!"   
The two hurried over with Ace directly behind them.   
"Listen, I want you two to drive him home, get him into bed, and give him a lot of food. He'll need that food to regain the energy he's lost."   
The two took each side of their friend and carried him out of the park and to the car.   
Meanwhile, Raye and Zina made sure the vampire was still on the ground.   
"Don't even think about it, pal," demanded Raye.   
Zina let out an angry growl to let the vampire know she would not allow anyone to get hurt.   
The vampire slowly got to his feet. "How can a human stop me with something so small?" He tore the _ofuda_ into a thousand tiny pieces. "How dare you interfere with my mission!"   
Zina roared to attract Ace and Angie's attention.   
The two magicians went and joined Raye and Zina.   
"Back up, Zina," Ace commanded. "Whatever this thing is, it's dangerous."   
"I am not a _thing_!" the vampire shouted angrily. "I am Malkyrion!"   
It only took a few minutes for Cosmo and the rest of the group to find their friends. "There they are!" Cosmo yelled. "But what's that thing with them?"   
"I don't know," said Amy. "Let me check my computer." She took out her tiny computer to analyze the demon. "It appears to be a vampire – an alien vampire that needs to feed on energy!"   
Lita said, "They're gonna need help right now! Let's go!"   
Everyone jumped out of the van and started running towards Ace and the others.   
Ace questioned the vampire. "What do you want here, Malkyrion?"   
"I need this planet's vibrant energy in order to survive. I have drained hundreds of worlds, yet it is still not enough for me! I must have more energy, but you humans and this strange animal have impeded on my feeding! Now you will suffer for your interference!" Malkyrion's wings extended outward again in the hopes he would freeze all of them in place. "Your energy shall be mine!"   
"That's what you think, pal!" Angie confidently replied. "Ace, I think it's time we showed Malkyrion here what we magicians can _really_ do!"   
"Angie, you read my mind."   
Cosmo, Serena, and the others were approaching the battle zone when they saw Ace and Angie spinning and glowing in bright lights. This aroused Rini's curiosity. "What are they doing?"   
**_"Magic Force,"_** Ace and Angie yelled together, **_"reveal the power within!"_**   
In mere seconds, the clothes they wore were replaced with their own special crimefighting costumes. Both of them wore similar dark grey costumes, but Angie's had a miniskirt, as opposed to Ace's body-fitting pants. When they completed the transformation, Ace pounded the right side of his chest with his left fist while Angie used her magic to create the exact same insignia of red and yellow.   
"Whoa!" gasped Rini. "Where are Mr. Cooper and Angie?"   
Cosmo said, "Rini, you're looking at 'em."   
"You mean they're superheroes?"   
"That's right, Rini," said Luna.   
Rini looked at Luna with horror. "Luna, shhh! You'll give us away!"   
Artemis spoke up. "It's all right, Rini. Mr. Cooper and his friends already know the truth about us."   
"They do? They know we're Sailor Scouts?"   
Lita smiled. "Yeah. That's kinda my fault. Cosmo here saw me change into Sailor Jupiter when he and his friends visited Japan three years ago. After you returned to the 30th Century, we had to fight a being called the Dark Princess. If it hadn't been for Mr. Cooper and his friends, we wouldn't have been able to defeat her."   
"Well, why didn't you tell me?"   
Serena said, "We didn't know how you or Diana would react, which reminds me. Diana, you're free to speak up now."   
The little kitten spoke, "That's great, but what about them? They need help."   
"You're right, Diana. Whatever that demon is, we can't let them fight it alone."   
Back in the battle area, Raye took out a strange device, one shaped like a special candlestick holder with a pair of wings.   
Ace looked at it with curiosity. "What is that?"   
"My _new_ transformation stick. You might say in the past three years, we got a huge upgrade in the Scout department." She put her hand to the sky and screamed, **_"Mars Crystal Power!"_**   
It only took a few seconds for Raye to change into her Sailor Scout form: Sailor Mars. The difference from three years earlier: Her back bow was longer, the heart of the front bow was shaped like a valentine heart, and her sleeves had an added pink translucent piece.   
"Looks like you really did upgrade," Angie remarked seriously. "Anything else new?"   
"As a matter of fact, yes." Sailor Mars put out her right hand, which quickly created flames. A translucent bow formed, running down from her right arm on which an arrow of flame appeared. **_"Mars…Flame Sniper!"_** The flame arrow shot away from her and toward Malkyrion.   
The energy vampire was able to jump out of the way of her fire. "Interesting human, but not good enough to stop me!"   
Angie started creating lightning from her hands to shoot at the vampire, but she suddenly heard the voice again. _Please, help me…I am trapped…_   
"What—? Who's there?"   
Rini also heard that voice in her mind. _Who was that? Where's it coming from?_   
Ace noticed Angie had gotten distracted. "Angie, what's the matter?"   
"I'm hearing that call for help again. It's so close, but I can't place my finger on where."   
Malkyrion took advantage of her distraction. "Now, human, I will take your energy and make certain your friends do _not_ interfere!" Spreading his wings and flapping them very hard, he blew Ace and Sailor Mars more than 50 feet backwards.   
Serena and the others had had enough of watching them suffer. "Let's transform!"   
Mina, Amy, and Lita took out their special transformation sticks while Serena and Rini both pulled out their special brooches.   
**_"Venus Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Mercury Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Jupiter Crystal Power!"_**   
The three girls quickly transformed into Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, with their bows extending outward like Mars's outfit. There was also a change in the center of their front bows; it was shaped like the heart.   
Cosmo was surprised. "Whoa, that's some change."   
"That's nothing," said Lita. "Just look at Serena _and_ Rini."   
Serena and Rini both shouted, **_"Moon Crisis Power!"_**   
The two girls underwent the same change, but Serena's emerging outfit was more of a blue-shade while Rini's emerging outfit showed all pink. Soon they became their super Scout forms.   
"Cool!" Cosmo exclaimed.   
"Come on," said Luna, "They're going to need help right now!"   
"Angie, watch out!" yelled Mars. "He's coming for you!"   
The female magician saw him flying directly towards her, but instead of running she prepared herself. "You think you're gonna get my energy that easily? I won't make the same mistake I made three years ago!" Focusing on her powers, she created a light barrier to protect herself from his attack.   
Malkyrion flew into her barrier but did not bounce off. He simply grabbed the barrier and took her into the sky. "You are not as strong as you think."   
"That's what you think, loser," Angie said with intense concentration. _It's time to call upon my deeper power. **"Let my heart guide my power!"**_   
Her powers grew stronger, making the light barrier brighter, which caused Malkyrion to squint in horror. "Light! I cannot stand the light!"   
_So, that's his weakness,_ she thought. _My barrier's making natural light, and he hates it. Problem is I'm not sure how long I can keep this up._   
Malkyrion kept his eyes closed to keep from being blinded. "You are strong, human, but I will get your energy yet!"   
Sailor Venus had an idea. "That creep's gonna have to get close enough to the ground. I've got to time this right, or Angie could get hurt."   
The vampire held on to the barrier as he started a crash dive toward the ground.   
Feeling the gravity getting heavier, Angie yelled, "Are you insane?"   
"To get that energy I shall do anything!"   
"Quick, Venus!" shouted Sailor Mercury.   
Sailor Venus blew a kiss with her left hand, which created a golden heart. Grabbing the heart, she swung it around and screamed, **_"Venus Love-and-Beauty Shock!"_** After a complete revolution around her, the heart grew in size and made a direct hit on Malkyrion, forcing him to let go of Angie and the barrier.   
Angie was only a couple of feet off the ground when the barrier hit the ground, so the impact was not as great. After making it disappear, her first words were, "What the heck was that?"   
Ace and Sailor Mars quickly ran to check on her.   
"You okay, Ange?" asked Ace with concern in his eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. He couldn't drain anything out of me with my barrier, but where did that weird attack come from?"   
"From me!" yelled Sailor Venus as she and the others rushed to join them.   
Ace noticed their slightly different uniforms. "Guess Sailor Mars wasn't the only one, but who is the smallest one in pink?"   
Angie smiled. "You must be Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, correct?"   
"Yeah, that's me. Who told you?"   
"Luna did, yesterday morning."   
Malkyrion stood landed on the ground again and grumbled, "More interference!?"   
"That's right, pal!" responded Super Sailor Moon. "How dare you try to steal the energy of innocent people for your own selfish needs! We are Sailor Scouts!"   
Super Sailor Chibi-Moon joined her and said, "And we stand for love and justice!"   
"In the name of the moon," they both said together, "We shall punish you!"   
Malkyrion did not like his odds. "You pathetic humans! You won't stop me. I must have more energy or I will die!"   
"You would steal the energy of others," said Ace angrily, "Just so you can stay alive? What's the matter with you? All you have to do is ask in a friendly manner."   
"I have power, human! I do not need to ask for anything! I can take what I wish!"   
"Not on this planet you won't! If you're going to take anything from this point, you'll have to get past all of us to do it."   
"I can take you all on my own!" Malkyrion shouted.   
As he tried to fly in for another attack, he was suddenly stopped by a single red rose.   
"Not another one!"   
Super Sailor Moon looked at the rose. "There's only one person I know who can do something like that." She looked around and noticed someone in the trees. "There he is!"   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Angie shouted.   
The heroic gentleman in his black tuxedo, cape, and hat, jumped from the tree to join the rest of the group. "Don't you know power corrupts the mind and the heart? You are just a monster poised to drain the energy of all Earthlings!"   
Ace looked at the young man and saw through the mask. "Darien?"   
Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Yes, it's me. We didn't get to formally meet last time because you were under the Dark Princess's influence."   
"At least this time we're on the same team and not against each other."   
Malkyrion appeared to be outnumbered. "There is one thing I can do you humans cannot – I can fly!" He laughed as he took to the sky.   
"We've got to get him down!" Angie shouted.   
Jupiter said, "I'll get it!" She started spinning in a tight circle like an ice skater and hollered, **_"Jupiter…Oak…Evolution!"_**   
Out of her forehead shot leaves of pure energy, all of them directed at Malkyrion.   
None of the leaves got to him, however. "Feeble humans! Why do you have to fight me when surrender is your only option?"   
Angie looked at her watch. "Sunrise should be in about five minutes," she said.   
"What the heck does sunrise have to do with anything?" Cosmo demanded.   
"Because he hates natural light. The sun will start coming up in five minutes. If we can keep him busy, we may be able to stop him!"   
"If that's what it takes," said Sailor Mercury, "Then let's go for it! Everyone keep going for the next five minutes!" Using her new attack, her right hand created water, which shaped into a harp. **_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_** The water-shaped harp shot out a hard force of water directly at Malkyrion.   
Everyone tried different attacks on the energy vampire, but he eluded them successfully.   
When the five minutes passed, Malkyrion yelled, "You cannot stop me, foolish humans! I will—" He suddenly quit speaking because he noticed the huge sun rising in the eastern sky. "No! The light! I must escape that light!" He changed into a vapor trail and disappeared completely.   
The entire group was surprised at what had happened.   
"We need to leave, now," said Ace. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone already called the police. Raye, Angie, and Zina will come with me in the Racer. The rest of you get back to the van and head back to the Express fast!"   
Running to the vehicles, the teams left the scene as fast as they could to avoid being seen by the police.   
Twenty minutes later, they returned to the Magic Express, with Ace parking the Racer in the garage while Cosmo parked the larger van in front of the train.   
After everyone went back inside the home, the two magicians, six Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask all reverted back to their normal forms.   
Darien said, "What was that all about? How come we didn't know about this?"   
Angie, Raye, and Ace all looked at each other.   
"Should we tell them the truth?" asked Angie.   
Raye nodded. "I think it's time they were told what the three of us—"   
Zina interrupted with a disapproving growl.   
"Sorry, Zina, what the _four_ of us know."   
Everyone gathered in the living room where Raye started the important discussion.   
"About a month ago, Mr. Cooper and I both received a visit…from Sailor Saturn."   
Serena said, "But that's impossible! Sailor Saturn was destroyed after she and I teamed up to defeat Pharaoh 90. She was reborn as baby Hotaru Tomoe."   
"That's right, Serena, she was. I saw Sailor Saturn in my dreams while Mr. Cooper saw her as a spirit."   
Ace continued, "She gave both of us this warning: A threat would come to Earth from space, and the center of the threat would be right here in Electro City."   
Serena looked at her cat. "You were right, Luna. An attack _has_ come here of all places, but why?"   
Lita spoke, "I think I know. If a threat ever comes to Japan, we're there to protect it. So this creep Malkyrion decided to pick a more vulnerable place like Electro City, California."   
"Wait a minute," Mina said. "Angie, if Sailor Saturn appeared only to Raye and Mr. Cooper, how come you and Zina know about it?"   
"Zina was in Ace's room the night Sailor Saturn appeared. As for me, I knew it from what I could sense from Ace."   
Rini was confused. "Hold on. You can sense him?"   
"Right. Since we both have the Magic Force, we can sense and feel each other. Back to the situation, though. Things got a little weirder when we did a performance where we needed a violinist and a pianist. The pair we hired became sick, but I found a couple of replacements in Keaton Park. I think you know them: Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Keioh?"   
"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" Amy gasped. "Why would they be here?"   
"They were really here to see whether Electro City was the main target of the new threat. They were right. The note I received from them after they completed their part of the performance confirmed it for sure. They had been sent by Sailor Saturn. The other part of the note said our only hope to defeat this threat would be for the Sailor Scouts to join up with us here in Electro City. Hence, Amy's big win on the game show."   
"So, if I hadn't won on _Who Wants to Travel the World_ and chosen Electro City, this could have been a disastrous situation."   
"Right, Amy," said Raye. "Sailor Saturn told us your brain would be the key to getting us all back together, so this trip really wasn't just to see our friends here again. We have a reason to be here." She looked at Serena. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but I wasn't sure how you'd react."   
Serena shrugged and said, "Well, I admit I am a little miffed about that. Then again, you do know my track record when it comes to discovering new threats. Maybe you were right not to tell me right away, but there's still one thing bothering me. I want to know who Angie was kissing last night when she returned to the Express."   
Luna snapped at her. "Serena!? How can you still be thinking about Angie's private matters when we have Malkyrion to deal with?"   
"What's your problem?" questioned Rini. "We all know Angie did not _kiss _anybody last night!"   
Angie shook her head. "Hey, you guys want to try to get a little sleep for now, or want me to start cooking breakfast?"   
"It's only after 5:30," noted Amy. "Let's rest for a couple of hours, since we know the vampire hates the daytime."   
"That's a good idea," said Darien with a long yawn. "Perhaps this rest will get our strength back."   
As everyone went to their rooms to get some sleep, Ace took the opportunity to attempt something. "Now's my chance. I need to speak with Queen Serenity. Good thing I still remember that name from our Japanese visit."   
He went into his room with Zina following. As the door shut, he sat on his bed and immediately got into his meditative position. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he calmly said, "I hope this works." _Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom…if you can hear me, please respond to my thoughts. I must speak with you right away._   
_ Within the mindscape, Ace found himself standing among the ruins of a great civilization. "Could this be the ancient Moon Kingdom Sailor Moon spoke of when she unleashed the power of her Silver Imperium Crystal?"_   
_ "Yes," answered a woman's voice. "You stand upon the remains of the Moon Kingdom."_   
_ Ace turned around and saw a spirit materialize in front of him. The spirit formed into a woman with beautiful white hair, done in a way exactly like Serena's hair, and she wore a gorgeous white dress with a light pink bow in the front. The crescent moon on her forehead was the last piece of proof he needed to know who she was. "You are Queen Serenity?"_   
_ "Yes, I am. Who are you?"_   
_ He bowed in respect. "Your Majesty, I am Ace Cooper, the Magician."_   
_ "You have summoned me? How do you know of my existence?"_   
_ "Through your daughter, Princess Serena. I saw her when I visited Japan three years ago. I know she is also Sailor Moon. However, her recent behavior has come into question."_   
_ "Please speak, Ace Cooper."_   
_ Standing to face her, he said, "It's her behavior on Earth as Serena. She has become highly possessive of her boyfriend Darien. It seems she cannot do anything without him being around her."_   
_ "I understand. In the Silver Millennium, my daughter was deeply in love with the prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Although she never spoke much about him, she did stare at the Earth much of the time. What has happened to her as an Earthling?"_   
_ "She believes she can pry into everyone's lives without asking. She insists on knowing why my friend and heart sister Angela Jacobs has been acting moody with her. That reason is Angie's recent string of events that have altered her life." Ace explained all the details of what Angie had been through in the past three years._   
_ Queen Serenity nodded. "I understand. She went through her own horrific time in her life and hid all her anger and rage. How is your heart sister doing now?"_   
_ "Much better. It is now only a question of her controlling her emotions while using her magic. I have been teaching her to the best of my own ability."_   
_ "I can see why Angela is strongly connected to you. Hopefully Serena will understand Angela is being human."_   
_ "Yes, but there is another, more dangerous situation I must talk to you about. Have you ever heard of a being called Malkyrion, or any type of energy vampire?"_   
_ Serenity gasped. "Malkyrion? That name has not been heard in more than a thousand years."_   
_ "You **do** know of him?"_   
_ "Yes, I do. Malkyrion was one of Queen Nephrenia's top generals when she tried to invade the Moon Kingdom with her Dead Moon Circus. However, the power of the crystal and the princesses of the other planets were able to banish him to the farthest end of the universe. Has he finally returned to the Earth?"_   
_ "I fear he has. Because of his hatred of daylight, he rests within a host body. Now, though, he will have to take a different body, as Captain Friedrichs, the chief of police, has been severely weakened by Malkyrion draining his energy."_   
_ "You are correct, Ace Cooper. During the day he must have a host body to survive. When night falls, he will emerge, ready to steal the energy of as many humans as he can – possibly all humans. It was wise for you to have Sailor Moon and her friends come at this time."_   
_ "Thank Sailor Saturn for that. She was the one who warned both Raye and me. Now that more information has been given about him, we may be able to stop him for good."_   
_ "I hope you can. We were only able to banish him, not destroy him. It will be up to you and the others to finish what we started a millennium ago."_   
_ "We will do the best we can, Queen Serenity, I promise you."_   
_ "Very well. The fate of Earth lies with you and Sailor Moon. Take care, Ace Cooper, for your greatest battle lies ahead…" Queen Serenity disappeared as the mindscape started to vanish around him._   
Awakening from his meditation, Ace understood the importance of what was to come. "We have to stop Malkyrion before he does any further harm." He was too concerned about the situation to return to sleep.   
Two hours later, Angie got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make another good breakfast for the group. "After that fight overnight, I'd better make a lot of food this morning."   
Lita walked into the kitchen. "Hey, girl, how about some help? Everybody's running low on fuel, especially with Malkyrion running loose here."   
"Thanks, Lita. I'm still a little tired, but maybe some food can make our 'get-up-and-go' work again."   
It only took 15 minutes for everyone to respond to the smell of the cooked bacon, biscuits, and soufflés. Most of the eating was done in silence, since they did not want to think about the previous night's battle. Even Serena did not eat more than she normally would because her mind was on Malkyrion, but more so on Angie's alleged kiss.   
Later that morning, Ace was in deep thought when Angel appeared to him in the living room. "Ace, Victor Raven is here."   
"Good, Angel. Let him in." _This is supposed to be the last part of Angie's prank. I sure hope this works._   
Victor entered the Magic and went to the living room. "Hi, Ace. I guess we've reached the finale, right?"   
"Right. I'll bet Serena will be the first one out here any minute. I'll leave the room and observe everything from my study." Ace went into his study to observe the actions in the living room.   
Within two minutes, Serena walked into the living room and noticed Victor. "You!" she screamed. "You're the one who kissed Angie last night! Now who are you!?"   
Mina walked in next and did a double take. "Darien? But how?"   
"That's _not_ Darien, Mina - or is it? Whoever he is, he's the one who kissed Angie!"   
"Really? Cool. Who are you?"   
Raye and Lita entered next and started asking every conceivable question asked of any gentleman.   
Victor rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Darien and Rini were right. They **are **giving me the third degree._   
Cosmo and Amy walked in and noticed Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita. "What is going on here?" Amy asked in shock.   
Ace decided it was enough. "I'd better get Angie, Darien, and Rini and let the others off the hook."   
Victor was surrounded by the girls, except Amy, who blushed in embarrassment. He said, "Will you stop asking all these questions?"   
"Not till we get answers!" Serena snapped.   
Ace entered the living room and levitated the four girls into the air. "Okay, girls, that's enough. Darien, Rini, Angie? Could you all come in here, please?"   
Cosmo looked around and realized to himself, _Oh, man…there's been a prank, and I wasn't in on it!_   
Serena noticed Darien and Rini. "What the—? Is there something we don't know here?"   
"As a matter of fact, Meatball-Head," said Rini sarcastically, "Yes, there is. Angie, why don't you tell them?"   
"Thanks, Rini. Ladies, I'd like you all to meet Victor Raven – my boyfriend."   
**_"Your boyfriend!?"_** the five girls exclaimed.   
Luna, Artemis, and Diana also noticed all the action from the door.   
"That's fantastic!" Luna said to the other two excitedly. "Angie found her own true love."   
"Yes, Victor is my boyfriend." After making the proper introductions, she added, "Serena, you and Mina _did_ see me kiss someone, but you automatically thought it was Darien. He, Rini, Ace, Victor, and I all pulled a prank on you to teach you a lesson about being so possessive. I guess we should've told the rest of you. Sorry, Cosmo."   
Cosmo chuckled. "No probs, Ange. You know I'm not that good in keeping a secret. I got so caught up in everything else I forgot about you and Vic."   
Raye, Mina, and Lita smiled about it all. "Now this is a pleasant surprise," said Mina. "I'm so happy for you, Angie."   
Serena, however, was not thrilled about being the victim of this prank. "You've got some nerve, doing this to me, Angie! I thought we were friends! I can't believe you'd pull something so cold!"   
"Serena!" shouted Raye. "I don't know if your brain's even registered this, but Angie said _nothing_ about having her own boyfriend the entire time we've been here!"   
"That doesn't matter!"   
"Oh, yes, it does! It proves Angie's life is _more_ than talking about Victor every second like you do about Darien, especially considering she was kidnapped last year, I— oops."   
"Nice try, Raye," said Serena angrily, "but if you think you're gonna side with Angie on a lie like that, I—"   
"Serena," Angie interrupted, "she's _not_ making that up."   
Everyone except Ace, Angie, Cosmo, Raye, and Victor gasped.   
"What?" said Darien. "What are you talking about?"   
"Raye overheard a conversation between Captain Friedrichs and Bob Raven, the owner of the DNA. She discovered something I've been keeping from you. I really was kidnapped last year from that mall. The past three years for me have been a roller coaster ride."   
Ace floated the girls back to the floor. "It's no joke. Even Victor knows the story."   
"Yeah?" said Serena. "What did you do to get yourself kidnapped – do a trick all wrong?"   
Angie sighed. "No. Let me explain all the events that have happened to me in the past three years. Maybe then you'll understand."   
Serena sat down with Raye, Lita, and Mina on the sofa while Cosmo and Amy took the two chairs. Ace, Darien, and Rini stood by the door as the three cats walked across the room to join them.   
Angie sat next to Victor on the smaller sofa, and started her story. "I'm going to try to condense three years into a few minutes. When we all returned from Japan, I started developing more powers, like telemetry, which gives me the ability to touch an object and learn its history. That helped on Halloween when I made contact with a ghost who was missing her left arm. With that new power, her arm was found, allowing her to finally be able to rest in peace. Then, a few months later, we had a rare astronomical event – the alignment of all nine planets. However, it caused two things: a dimensional rift and a major increase of my powers. The increase was so radical I nearly lost control, especially when I had to deal with my own feelings of guilt."   
Ace added, "You wouldn't believe what we had to deal with. Here, we have two dangerous crime bosses: 'Black Jack' Malone and Sonny Boy Surge. We also have a master thief named Faceless. When the rift occurred, we had not one but _two_ sets of each, except for Faceless. We also had a complete double team of ourselves, with one exception – Jas Lee, a talented martial artist who was a big help to all of us. She and Angie became sisters within a three-day span, and even now, worlds apart, they can still sense and feel each other."   
"But that was _nothing_ compared to my biggest challenge," Angie said seriously. "I had to go back to my hometown of Mason City, Iowa, to attend a parole hearing for the two drivers responsible for my parents' deaths. One of them was ashamed for what he had done while the other showed no remorse whatsoever. At one point, I actually dreamed I was strangling the remorseless driver to death. It was a nightmare because both of them were sentenced at the same time. In Iowa, when that happens, it can't be one or the other. They either both get paroled or stay in prison. They ended up having their parole denied, but it began a treacherous path toward self-destruction – all because I wouldn't acknowledge my own darker feelings."   
Serena stood up fast and said, "No! You _do not_ have darker feelings. I don't believe you."   
"Every living being has darker feelings, Serena – even you. In my case, it all stemmed from my buried anger and pain, what I kept buried inside my soul for nearly eight years.   
"Now, this is where the kidnapping comes into the equation. Two men abducted me from the DNA Mall in broad daylight, and they kept me drugged for almost three consecutive days. They took me to this scientist in Washington, Dr. Gregory Collins. He wanted to use my magical powers – as a destructive weapon."   
"Wait a minute," said Amy. "If he wanted to use someone's magic as a weapon, why didn't he go after Mr. Cooper?"   
"Ace **is** more powerful than I am, but I'm more emotionally vulnerable than he is. I'm what's called an empathic mage, meaning I feel the magic from within my heart and soul. However, my emotions drive the power within me, and when I lost control of my emotions… I almost _killed_ Dr. Collins with my out-of-control magic.   
"To make matters worse, Ace and Lieutenant Vega both saw me unleash my darkness. Fearing I would lose the people I became friends with, I just ran away. I couldn't bear to face my friends after what they had seen. Ace stopped me with a freeze spell, and with help from another friend, I realized something very important. In order to reach the light, I had to recognize and acknowledge the darkness within myself. If I don't allow myself to show how I'm _really_ feeling, I'm just burying it all over again, and going through that once in my lifetime is enough.   
"That's why I've been moody with you, Serena. You kept talking about Darien and smothering him to death. When you get to the adult world and get a job, you won't be able to think about him every five seconds. I didn't mention Victor until he came here this morning, but Darien and Rini found out first when Victor snuck up behind me at lunch yesterday."   
"We didn't mean to pull this on you, Serena," Darien added, "but we had to teach you an important life lesson."   
Serena looked as if she was about to cry, but this time it was for real shame. "What have I done? How could I have been so foolish? Here I was thinking you didn't want to be my friend anymore, and you suffered through your own rough times. You had every right to be angry with me. I've been acting like a jerk this whole trip!"   
"Serena," said Mina as she tried to comfort her, "We all know you care a lot about Darien, and all of us. It's just you bring him up so often it gets annoying after a little while."   
"You're right," she admitted. "I'm just a jerk. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have been on this trip." She stood up and added, "I'm going into my room now. I'll let you all decide if you should go on ahead and send me back to Tokyo. Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it; no argument." Serena walked away in tears.   
Luna followed her inside just as the door closed. "Serena?"   
"Look, Luna, just leave me alone, all right? You don't have to rub it in."   
"I wouldn't do that. I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for having the courage to admit what you did. I'm sorry it took a practical joke by Angie to do it, but I think you're finally learning."   
"She and her friends have been good to us. I don't understand why I wanted to think she was being sore at me for bringing up Darien all the time. She had every right to be angry. I was stupid to forget Amy won this trip, and that we are guests here in Electro City. I've made a fool of myself and embarrassed everyone here. I hope they decide to send me home. I _don't_ deserve to be here, not after the way I've been."   
"Oh, Serena," said Luna as she leaped onto her owner's shoulder. "I know you're not acting this time. Don't worry, I'll be here for you."   
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Raye. "Hey, Meatball-Head, mind if I come in?"   
"No; you can come in."   
Raye sat next to Serena and said, "We've reached a decision."   
"So when should I start packing?"   
"You're not going," Raye said with a smile. "We decided that you can stay."   
"But, Raye, I've been an embarrassment to all of you. I shouldn't be here."   
"That may be true, Serena, but we all still care about you as a friend, regardless of your frailties and drawbacks. Like Angie said, every living being has a darker side. Angie had to recognize that within herself. Now that she has, she has the freedom to openly express her anger if needed. However, Mr. Cooper is helping her control the magic when she does get very emotional. Now how about it – will you stay?"   
Serena dried her eyes. "I will, but on one condition."   
"What is it?"   
"If I start to act like an idiot again, please do whatever it takes to stop me."   
Luna reacted in surprise. "Are you serious?"   
"Very, Luna. I need to start growing up sometime, don't I?"   
"Yes, but growing up doesn't necessarily mean you have to let go of your childhood completely. You can still have fun as an adult."   
"She's right," agreed Raye. "Think about all the fun things I want to do as an adult."   
"Oh, yeah, your dreams of being a multi-talented superstar. Those are fun, and you can be an adult doing it, so I guess there's no reason not to have fun in my adulthood, as long as I know what I'm doing."   
"Feel well enough to go back to the living room now?"   
"Yeah, I do. Let's go."   
Serena and Raye walked out of the room together with Luna right behind them.   
_Queen Serenity,_ thought Luna, _there **is** hope for your daughter after all._   
When they returned, everyone smiled. "Did Raye tell you?" asked Amy.   
"Yes, she did. However, I'm going to need a lot of help. I've got one very bad habit to break."   
"Serena," said Darien smilingly, "We'll all help you out, but you already took the important first step. You admitted what you did. As long as you can do that, you'll be fine."   
Serena looked at Rini. "Rini, whenever you want to hang with Darien by yourself, I won't stop you anymore. I realize you look to him as a father-figure, and I shouldn't restrict you from that."   
"Thanks, Serena!" Rini said excitedly. "You really mean it?"   
"Yeah. I've been shallow and selfish, and it's time I put a stop to that." She looked at Angie next. "Angie, I'm so sorry for the way I've been to you. It's your life, and I should never pry into something that's not my business. I'm glad you pulled this prank on me. Now that this has been resolved, I just have one question left. How did you meet Victor?"   
"Now that's something I _can_ tell you about without getting upset." Angie explained the story as to how she met Victor on the reservation and fell in love with him. 

Meanwhile, Professor Jonathan Surge was already hard at work at the Surge Consortium. In fact, he was so busy he did not notice what time it was. "Good heavens! I think Ace was supposed to bring a friend named Amy here this morning. I guess he got as tied up as I did. I need to contact him and see if we can reschedule our meeting time for this evening, so I can show her and her friends around the Consortium."   
Ace was happy to see all his friends enjoying themselves when he heard the telephone ring. "Magic Express, Ace Cooper speaking."   
"Ace, this is Professor Surge. I think we both got so caught up in matters we forgot our meeting at 9:00. How about we meet after you have dinner at the Express, say around 7:00?"   
"I didn't even remember we were supposed to meet. Something happened overnight, and we couldn't get around to it. Anyway, 7:00 sounds perfect. We'll be there this evening, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."   
"We're both to blame, Ace. I was so busy working on my latest project I lost track of time. I'll see you and your friends at 7:00 this evening."   
Ace announced this to the others, but little did they know they would be in for quite a nasty surprise this evening… 


	6. Malkyrion Strikes BackAnd Hard

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
Part 6: Malkyrion Strikes Back...And Hard

Ace got off the phone with Professor Surge and looked at his friends. "Everybody, it seems we forgot something. We were supposed to go to the Surge Consortium this morning, and—" He had to think quickly because Victor was the only person who _did not_ know about the girls being Sailor Scouts. "We were so busy last night with catching up that it completely slipped my mind. Amy, you'll meet Professor Jonathan Surge this evening after dinner."   
"You mean he won't be leaving tonight?" asked Amy.   
Cosmo chuckled. "Amy, Professor Surge practically _lives_ in that building."   
"Hold it, stop," said Mina. "Mr. Cooper, you mentioned another person named Surge, Sonny Boy the crime boss. Are those two related in any way?"   
Ace nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Sonny Boy is Jonathan Surge's son. And you all know Mona is the daughter of 'Black Jack' Malone."   
"Whoa… powerful families, yet with so different perspectives."   
"I know, but we have something else to worry about." _Angie, what are we going to do? Victor doesn't know about any of this – Malkyrion or the Sailor Scouts._   
_ Let me talk with him alone about this, okay? Perhaps it's best if I tell him myself._ "Vic, um, can we go to the practice room for a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."   
Victor shrugged. "Okay, Angie, sure."   
As the pair walked to the practice room, Serena looked at Ace. "I don't get it. How come she has to talk to him alone?"   
"Because Victor doesn't know about us," Artemis replied. "She wants to trust him with our secret, but all of us telling him at the same time would make him think we were nuts or something."   
Angie waited until the door closed, then turned to Victor with a strange expression on her face.   
"What's the matter, Angie?"   
"Vic, there are a couple of things I need to tell you, and I'll understand if you don't believe either one."   
"Angie, you're a magician. You can do some of the most unbelievable things. Go ahead and tell me."   
"All right. First, there's this dangerous being named Malkyrion on the loose. He's out to drain the energy of all creatures here on Earth. That's the reason we were all a little tired this morning."   
"All of you?"   
"Yes. Now this leads to the second part. When Ace and I took a trip to Japan three years ago, we met a group of heroines called the Sailor Scouts when we had to stop a being called the Dark Princess. Those six girls in the living room are in fact the Scouts themselves. The only one who wasn't with us before is Rini, who is also called Super Sailor Chibi-Moon." She went on to explain which scout was which and about the cats. "If you think I'm crazy, it's okay."   
Victor shook his head and smiled. "Angie, it may be far-fetched, but I _do_ believe you. Captain Friedrichs almost never has a problem staying on his feet, in spite of all the yelling he normally does at Lieutenant Vega."   
Back in the living room, Ace received a call from Vega himself. "What is it, Vega?"   
"Ace, we got several eyewitness reports of strange lights flying around last night in Keaton Park. One was light blue, like Angie's magic, and the other was a golden light. Do you know anything about it?"   
"Actually, Vega, yes, I do. Look, would you come down here to the Express so I can explain everything to you? It would be better if I told you in person."   
"I'll be there as soon as I can."   
After the vid-screen went off, Luna looked at Ace. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't want too many people to know about us."   
"I know, Luna, but Vega and I have been friends for more than 20 years. I trust him with my life. Besides, I've learned more about Malkyrion."   
"How?" asked Darien.   
"I was able to make contact with Queen Serenity this morning."   
"No way," gasped Serena. "I didn't know you could go back in time."   
"Actually, I didn't. I traveled in a dreamscape and found her upon the ancient ruins of the Moon Kingdom." He went on to explain to the others who Malkyrion was.   
Luna said, "Wait, I recall that name now. He was one of the most dangerous beings we ever had to face, even more dangerous than the Negaverse before. He has returned to this part of the universe, with Earth as the intended target for energy?"   
"Yes," said Amy, "But would Lieutenant Vega believe our story?"   
Ace nodded. "I know he would believe us. He's probably the only one who would. In the meantime, we just have to be on our guard about Malkyrion."   
Angie continued her discussion with Victor. "You really and honestly believe me when I say this threat is for real?"   
"Of course, Ange. How else can we explain the pale faces of those animals and Captain Friedrichs? I take your word for it. And I promise not to tell anyone outside the Express about any of this. I'd rather not take any chances on anyone, including Dad, thinking I should be in a mental hospital."   
"Thanks for understanding this, Vic. Believe me, it wasn't easy to talk about."   
Victor embraced her warmly. "It's okay, Angie. At least your friends have a good idea as to what you're all up against. Now, shall we go join the others in the living room?"   
After a nod Angie took her boyfriend's hand and returned to the living room. There, Ace told Angie about Vega's knowing of what happened in the park the night before.   
"He's on the way?" Angie asked.   
"Yes, and I think we'll have to tell him _everything_ about last night."   
"I hope he believes the story."   
Ace looked at Victor. "I assume Angie's told you everything, including about the girls being—"   
"Yes, she did. Nothing goes beyond these walls."   
Little Diana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was a little worried for a while."   
"Let's just hope Vega can handle this," said Cosmo with some concern in his voice. "I mean, what if he doesn't believe us?"   
Luna chuckled. "How can he not believe three talking cats?"   
"Point taken, Luna."   
Lt. Vega arrived at the Magic fifteen minutes later, and to his surprise found everyone there, including the girl he helped the day before. "Miss Hino? You're involved again?"   
"Yes, sir, but this time I'm not doing it alone."   
Ace walked up to Vega. "Vega, these are Raye's friends." After introductions were made, he turned serious. "The golden glow witnesses saw last night came from Sailor Venus."   
"Sailor _who_?" said a confused Vega.   
"Sailor Venus. She's one of five – I mean, six – young women who protect Earth. What we have here is a dangerous threat from space, and they know how to deal with these things better than I do. Not too many people know about their secret identities. In fact, the only two others who know the truth are Mona and Ashley. The six girls you see here are in fact the Sailor Scouts themselves."   
Artemis stepped forward and spoke. "Mr. Cooper's right, sir. We're the ones who were busy last night in Keaton Park."   
Vega gasped in shock. "Ace, what are you trying to pull? This is _no_ time for ventriloquism."   
Ace shook his head. "That wasn't me, Derek. Artemis can talk, as can Luna and little Diana."   
"Oh, uh, I see—I think. Now, would someone please tell me what's going on?"   
Artemis and Luna explained the danger posed by Malkyrion. Five minutes later, Vega was convinced. "So, Malkyrion's the one who severely weakened Friedrichs because he sapped the captain's energy from inside him."   
"Right," said Angie. "He's taken up a new host body, but we don't know what else he can do. One thing we do know – Malkyrion _does not_ like daylight. He spends the day within the host body, then emerges in the evening when the sun goes down. If we can somehow find him _before_ he comes out at night, we may have a chance to stop him. Raye attacked the captain because she correctly sensed Malkyrion within him."   
Vega nodded. "Okay, so how do we find this vampire? I mean, not even the police has anything to detect it."   
"No, but we _do_ have Raye. She has a unique ability to sense evil. The closer it is, the stronger the feeling."   
"All right. I believe what you've told me. But don't worry about your secret. Nothing leaves the Magic Express about this. I need to get back, though. After all, I currently _am_ the chief of police." Vega left the Magic to return to headquarters. "I'm gonna have one funny report to file, but I've got to make sure I don't say anything about those girls."   
Inside, Diana spoke. "What should we do now?"   
Victor said, "We'll just have to keep on our toes. What else can we do at this point?"   
"Mm-hmm," said Angie. "We need to go about what we've been doing, but keep all our senses alert. I say we chill here until we go to the Surge Consortium this evening."   
"It could give us time to whip up a killer dish," Lita noted. "How about it, Angie?"   
"Lita, you read my mind. Let's get to the kitchen and see what we can make with what we've got."   
During the day, everyone remained busy within the Express, and come dinner time, Lita and Angie were able to create a fantastic dish: calamari and grilled shrimp with wild rice and lo mein. Serena ate a normal amount of food instead of the extra servings, another sign she was finally learning after being the victim of Angie's prank.   
"It's almost six," said Amy. "I think we need to be ready to meet Professor Surge."   
Ace nodded. "Okay. Let's take the two vans, since it'll be a lot quicker with fewer vehicles." He turned to the cats. "Luna, I'm sorry to tell you this, but pets aren't allowed in the Consortium. Zina also has to stay behind. I hope you're not offended."   
Luna smiled. "Of course not, Mr. Cooper. Rules are rules, no matter where in the world you are. Have a good time, but be on guard for Malkyrion, especially after sunset."   
Serena said, "We'll be ready for Malkyrion this time, with the info we've got on him already."   
After a 25-minute ride, Ace and the others arrived at the Surge Consortium, with Professor Surge waiting at the door.   
"Hey, Professor," said Cosmo. "Did you know we were gonna be early?"   
"No, but I know you and your friends a little too well." He saw the younger group of people and smiled. "Ah, you must be the friends. Which one of you is Amy Mizuno?"   
The blue-haired girl stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I am, Professor."   
He shook her hand. "I hear you have an incredible love of science."   
Slightly blushing she replied, "Yes, but I long to be a doctor like my mother."   
"That's good. No matter what you are, scientist or doctor, science is very important. Who knows, what you learn here could one day hold the cure for a disease."   
"That is true, sir. This will be a wonderful learning experience."   
"Now, if you'll all come with me, I'll show you around the Consortium."   
Professor Surge walked the group through the building, showing them the various experiments being tried to help better mankind. After an hour, they all watched the sun set at a second-floor window.   
"How beautiful," said Rini in awe.   
Serena nodded. "You're right, Rini. That is beautiful."   
Raye, however, felt something not right. _There is an evil presence here, but – I can't figure out where it's coming from. Is Malkyrion close by?_   
"So," said the professor, "What do you think?"   
Lita was first to answer. "I think this place is fantastic. The possibilities are endless as to what can be done here."   
"Definitely," Darien concurred. "I hope we can see some of these inventions and ideas come to Japan one day."   
"We'll certainly try, Mr. Shields. Anyway, I—uh… uh… oh…"   
Victor noticed the professor's strange reaction. "Professor, are you okay?"   
"Don't know… feel very funny…"   
Raye quickly took out an _ofuda_ scroll. "Stand back, everyone! Malkyrion's taken over Professor Surge's body!" She threw it at him. **_"Evil spirits – begone!"_**   
The scroll landed on Surge's forehead, forcing him to fall backwards. As he lay unconscious on the ground, Malkyrion's spirit emerged from within the professor as the darkness of night had arrived.   
"Foolish humans!" yelled the energy vampire as his true form solidified. "How many more must interfere with my plans!? I will stop you myself!" He noticed Victor standing tall. "Ah, a human with much energy I can use. I will possess your body next!"   
Malkyrion tried to rush an attack against Victor, but Angie quickly created a magical barrier around herself and her boyfriend. The vampire crashed into the barrier and fell a good distance backwards.   
Angie looked at Malkyrion with angry eyes glowing in light blue. "Don't you _ever_ attack my boyfriend again!" She turned to Victor. "I hope you're not embarrassed by this, Vic."   
"Not at all, Angie," he said. "Thanks for the save."   
Malkyrion shook his head and looked at his enemies. "I don't believe it! All of you again!?"   
Darien smirked. "Ah, so you know who we are, do you?"   
"This time you will not defeat me! I have the entire night to do whatever I wish!"   
"That's what you think," said Ace, grabbing his cape. "Angie?"   
"Let's!"   
The two magicians in unison yelled, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_** In a matter of seconds, both emerged once more in their custom costumes.   
Serena looked at her friends. "Shall we join them?"   
Darien, Rini, and the others all nodded.   
**_"Mercury Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Mars Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Jupiter Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Venus Crystal Power!"_**   
Serena and Rini took out their brooches and together shouted, **_"Moon Crisis Power!"_**   
Darien took out one of his roses and felt its power as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, joining Sailor Moon and her friends.   
Malkyrion could not believe his eyes. "No… the ones I faced in that area of plants and trees before! I shall defeat you all this time!"   
Angie spoke into her communicator watch. "Angel! Tell Luna and the others Malkyrion's back!"   
Back at the Express, Luna and the other cats were enjoying their own dinner when Angel suddenly appeared. "Angie says Malkyrion has returned. He's currently confronting her and the others at the Surge Consortium."   
"That's where they were going!" exclaimed Artemis.   
Luna added, "Malkyrion must've been resting within Professor Surge! We have to get there fast! Zina, you're the fastest runner. Would you mind carrying all three of us?"   
Zina gave a growl of approval and knelt down.   
"Come on, you two. Zina will give us a lift."   
Diana was a little concerned. "Are you sure this is okay?"   
"Yes," said Artemis. "We can trust Zina."   
All three little cats crawled onto the panther's back, and Zina quickly ran through the garage door to find Ace and the others.   
In the Consortium, Malkyrion placed his hands on the professor to steal more energy. "I need _more_!"   
Ace's eyes glowed in violet as he waved his hand. "Get away from the professor!"   
Malkyrion soon had enough energy to deflect the attack – back at Ace! "Take this, human!"   
Ace took the full brunt of his own attack and flew backwards into the wall.   
**_"Ace!"_** yelled Cosmo and Angie as they ran to him.   
Ace rubbed his head as his friends helped him back to his feet. "He's gotten more powerful. All the energy he's stolen – has made him even stronger than ever. I'm not sure how we can stop him."   
Angie was about to say something when she heard a whisper in her mind. _Help me, please – I'm trapped…_   
"That voice again – it's much closer."   
Chibi-Moon also heard it much stronger. "I'm hearing it, too."   
"What? You can also hear that voice? I wonder if…" She looked at Malkyrion and figured it out. "I don't believe it – the voice we've heard is coming from _within _Malkyrion himself!"   
Super Sailor Chibi-Moon saw what happened to Ace. "You won't get away with this, monster!"   
"You are sadly mistaken, little girl," said Malkyrion wickedly. "This will be the night I take over completely!" His cape transformed into wings once more. He flew into the window, breaking the glass and spreading the thousands of pieces everywhere.   
"We've got to stop him!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "If we don't, he'll drain everyone in Electro City and the world!"   
Ace stood up, despite still being shaken by the deflected attack on himself. "He's right. We've got some serious work to do." Speaking into his communicator, he commanded, "Angel, call for an ambulance to the Surge Consortium to help Professor Surge."   
"I shall do so immediately, Ace. Zina, Luna, Artemis, and Diana are on their way to meet you."   
Using the unique bond between himself and Zina, he sent her a telepathic message. _Zina, it's too late here at the Consortium. Malkyrion's gotten away from us. Watch the skies for him, and let me know when you see him._   
Zina heard Ace's words and ran in a different direction. Luna noticed. "Zina, what are you doing? Where are you going?"   
The panther ignored Luna and continued with her job of finding Malkyrion. It didn't take the three cats long to realize why. Artemis exclaimed, "Malkyrion must have escaped and is flying around somewhere!"   
Diana looked at the sky. "How are we going to be able to see him?"   
"We'll just have to leave it to Zina," Artemis replied. "Perhaps she's capable of spotting him."   
Malkyrion flew in search of more potential victims when he spotted two people sitting in the top-floor office of a strangely configured building. "I need energy now!"   
In that office, "Black Jack" Malone and his lawyer Clockwise were busy counting the profits from business the night before. "It appears we set a record for last night," said Black Jack with a raspy voice. "This is one of – no, _the_ best night we've ever had here at the Croesus."   
"Agreed, Herr Jack. Not even Sonny Boy can top this at any of his casinos."   
Suddenly, the glass shattered as Malkyrion crashed through the window, which left Jack and Clockwise shocked.   
"Who are you!?" Jack questioned angrily.   
The drool dripping from his mouth, Malkyrion answered, "The one who will drain this world of energy – and you will be my next victims!"   
Jack tried to activate the machine gun at the bottom of his hoverchair, but Malkyrion was too quick as he grabbed Jack's arms. The crime boss started to feel weakened almost immediately. "No…you can't!"   
Clockwise ran to the desk to activate the alarm. "Spade, Diamond, get in here _now_!"   
The two bodyguards left their position at the front of the casino to reach their bosses. However, the elevator ride was not fast enough, as they entered the top-floor office and found both Jack and Clockwise unconscious.   
They quickly drew their guns on the intruder, floating above them. "What have you done to the boss?" demanded Diamond.   
"The same I shall do to _you_ for your interference!" Malkyrion went after Diamond, who shot his plasma gun as best as he could, but the vampire created a shield of his own against the shots and grabbed him.   
What Malkyrion did not expect was Spade ramming into him and sending him into the wall. That released Diamond from the vampire's clutches.   
"Hey, you all right?" Spade asked.   
"I think so. That was some… good thinking."   
Malkyrion stood up and realized Spade was too big. "I will return, huge one, and far stronger than you, that I promise!" He then flew out the window to continue his attack.   
"We're gonna have to call the police," said Diamond.   
"I'll handle it. Even I know 9-1-1."   
At police headquarters Vega sat in his office when his phone started ringing. "Electro City Police Department."   
"The Croesus has been attacked," said Spade. "Some strange-looking purple guy… looked like a vampire. He stole the boss's energy."   
"Malkyrion," said Vega, shocked. "Spade, is anyone besides Jack unconscious?"   
"Clockwise is out cold, but Diamond's okay."   
"Okay. I'll send for an ambulance for Jack and Clockwise. How did the vampire get in there anyway?"   
Spade did his best to explain what he had seen. "What should I do?"   
"Don't touch anything. I'm going to head out there with a investigation team right now. Everything in there is a crime scene."   
"I never thought I'd be glad to have the police show up."   
"Remember, Spade, don't touch a thing." Vega contacted Ace on his wristwatch. "Ace, Malkyrion's on the rampage. He's already been at the Croesus and knocked out Jack and Clockwise."   
"Oh, no. He's getting stronger than ever. Professor Surge was Malkyrion's host body this time. Any idea as to which way he was going?"   
"Yeah. Spade said he went straight south out the window."   
"Thanks, Vega. We'll get on it." Ace then thoughtspoke to Zina. _Watch for Malkyrion. He's somewhere in the sky._   
Zina stopped and looked up. She gave a loud growl in seeing Malkyrion.   
Ace heard the growl. "Malkyrion's getting close to Keaton Park again."   
"How do you know that, Ace?" asked Angie.   
"Angie, there's something I didn't tell you before. Zina and I also have our own unique bond. That's how I was able to find you in Washington before."   
"Even when I was blocking you out? I always wondered how you were able to find me there. Now I understand. So, what should we do? Head to Keaton Park again?"   
"Yes, we must. Come on, everyone."   
The group ran back to the van and immediately left for the park. 

At Keaton Park, Ulene walked alone on a path. She wondered about Cosmo and Lita. "Why didn't he tell me he found love in Japan? We've always trusted each other. I wonder how many more secrets Cosmo's keeping from me. I've even had feelings for him at times, but now I wonder if we could ever work things out."   
"What troubles you, dear child?" asked a creepy voice behind her.   
She quickly turned around and saw him. "You again!? You won't get my energy!"   
"I do not want your energy. I heard you speaking, of someone you love but have lost to another. There is only one way to regain what you have lost. You must have vengeance on those who have hurt you."   
"Vengeance? I don't know. I mean, that's not how I solve things."   
"Trust me, little one. You must make them suffer for creating such pain upon your heart." His eyes started glowing.   
"I… don't…" Ulene started falling under his influence. "I… must…"   
"Yes. You should be able to have whatever you want, including the man you love. If someone takes him from you, you have to take him back and destroy your competition."   
Ulene's face had a nasty look as she smiled wickedly. "I have to destroy my competition. Cosmo belongs to me – _and only me_!" She clenched her right hand into a fist. "I must get rid of Lita immediately."   
"To make sure you can, I will grant you powers beyond belief, including the power to drain a person's energy like my own. You will also be able to fly on your own. Your jealousy will fuel your powers, making you stronger. We shall meet again later on, where you will give me the energy of those from which you have taken and drained." He used his powers to transform Ulene's outfit from her standard off-white into a dangerous black dress.   
The transformation caused Ulene's goggles to fly off her head. When the transformation was complete, Ulene's hair became a lot longer and more straight, and her eyes had changed from brown to glowing red. "I shall not fail you, Master Malkyrion."   
The vampire snickered, "Excellent, my child. Now, I must continue my mission as you begin yours."   
They flew into the sky, but in different directions. 

A few minutes later, Ace and the others met up with Zina and the cats in Keaton Park. "Okay," said Ace, "We know Malkyrion's made a return appearance here, but where could he have gone?"   
Everyone looked around, until Angie found something shining under a street light. "What's that?" She ran to where she saw the object. "They look like…goggles." Picking them up with her right hand triggered her telemetric powers in a terrible 'flare'. "Ahhhh!"   
The rest of the group heard Angie's scream and ran to her.   
Luna noticed Angie's odd hand movements. "What's wrong with her?"   
"Her telemetric powers," said Cosmo. "Whenever she touches something, anything bad creates a 'flare' feeling."   
It only took a few seconds for her to see images in her mind. "Malkyrion… convincing someone to harm others… that someone is… _No!_" Angie suddenly opened her eyes in fear.   
"Angie, what's wrong?" asked Ace with much concern.   
Cosmo grabbed her and demanded, "Who's the person? I—" When he saw the goggles in Angie's hand, he gasped. "Oh, no. Those goggles… are Ulene's."   
"Oh, my God," whispered Sailor Mars. "Malkyrion must've hypnotized Ulene into working for him, but how?"   
"Good question," said Mercury. "There was no reason for him to take her under his wing—"   
Jupiter interrupted, "Unless Ulene has become jealous about Cosmo and me being together. Cosmo, did you ever tell her about us?"   
"Uh… No, I didn't. I didn't think it would be that serious."   
"I think you should've told her, or do you have feelings for her, too?"   
"I've always thought of Ulene as more of a sister than a girlfriend. We grew up together when we had to survive on the streets. I may have had feelings for her when I was younger, but now. . ." Cosmo took Lita's hands. "My feelings are for you, Lita. You and I have a lot more in common… we've been delinquents, gotten into trouble, you name it. I just hope I haven't lost you, too." He let go and walked away alone.   
Lita hung her head in shame. "Way to go, big mouth," she mumbled angrily.   
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other. "Poor Cosmo," said Sailor Moon. "He does love her, but he feels confused, doesn't he?"   
"You're right, Serena. Cosmo has given his heart to Lita, but he doesn't want to forget about his friends, either. I think he may still have some feelings for Ulene. Maybe some time alone would help."   
Cosmo sat on a bench near a tree. "Why? Why did this have to happen now? I'm feeling torn apart between Ulene and Lita. Now Ulene's gone, and Lita probably hates me."   
"How do you know that?" said a very squeaky voice.   
"Huh? Oh, Diana."   
"Are you okay, Cosmo?"   
"No, Diana, I'm not. I got myself into a love triangle, and I'm gonna end up hurting everybody in the process."   
"How can you hurt the people you love?" said Luna as she approached. "Mr. Cooper told me what you've had to suffer through in your own life, and no, I won't go into details. You've become a better person, Cosmo, and you finally have found feelings of love. This isn't a case of deciding who you will go with, it's more of how you can deal with it."   
"That's just it, Luna. I've never dealt with this before. I care about both of them, and now I may have lost both of them forever."   
Jupiter walked up and said, "No, Cosmo. You haven't lost me yet."   
"Listen, Lita, I—"   
"Cosmo, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I never gave you a chance to tell me anything else about your life. You see, I've had a lot more boyfriends than you've had girlfriends. Am I the first real girlfriend you've ever had?"   
"Yes, Lita, you are. I never knew what love was until I met you. If I had feelings for Ulene before, it was when we were kids. You've got to believe me, Lita, I didn't know this was gonna happen."   
She knelt and took his hand. "Cosmo, I really believe you. It's not your fault for this. Neither of us knew. It's part of life, that's all. We'll learn how to deal with it, but first thing we need to do is talk to Ulene and explain the whole story."   
"Why bother with that?" said Ulene, sounding unusually evil in nature.   
"Ulene?" gasped Cosmo. "Where are you?"   
"Up here, you fool!" she said angrily while floating down from the sky. "How dare you find a girlfriend behind my back!"   
Lita looked up. "That can't be Ulene. She has dreadlocks in her hair."   
Cosmo, though, could not mistake her face. "No… it _is_ Ulene. What's happened to you?"   
"Master Malkyrion has shown me the truth. You are _mine_, Cosmo! I must get rid of the one who has taken you from me! I am the one you love!"   
"Ulene, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I didn't know you had feelings for me at this point."   
"Do I look like I care about that? All I want is for my competition to be eliminated! Then, you and I can build our lives together. Isn't that what you want?"   
"Not like this, Ulene. Malkyrion's lying to you. He's messing with your emotions, man. You don't have to listen to him."   
"Don't you get it!? Lita Kino is the one standing in our way, and I must get rid of her immediately!"   
"I've got to do something," said Jupiter, "but I don't want to hurt Ulene." She summoned the lightning around her and shouted, **_"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_** She threw the ball of lightning purposely past Ulene as a warning shot. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend myself and the people I care about!"   
"Foolish girl! You are no match for me! Have a taste of my powers!" Her eyes glowing in red, she created a large fireball and threw it towards Jupiter.   
"Lita, get out of the way!" Cosmo yelled as he lunged and grabbed her just seconds before the fireball made impact with the ground.   
Cosmo's actions made Ulene more furious, her eyes glowing in a brighter angry red. "You would take a shot for her!? You are supposed to be _my_ boyfriend!"   
**_"Venus Love-and-Beauty Shock!"_** The golden heart hit Ulene from behind her, almost making her crash to the ground.   
The evil Ulene looked at the approaching group. "You dare to challenge me? You will pay for your interference!" She blasted fireballs from her hands towards Ace and his friends.   
Angie yelled, "Get back!" She made a barrier appear to protect them all. She looked at the new nasty Ulene. "I don't know what Malkyrion did to you, but you can't believe what he's told you. He's played with your emotions. None of what he's said is true."   
"Lies, Angela Jacobs! Ever since you arrived in Electro City, you've garnered so much attention for yourself it's sickening! Now my turn has come!"   
Ulene tried to attack them again, but Ace stopped her with a freeze spell. "No, Ulene. I won't let you hurt anyone else. I know you're being influenced by Malkyrion's deceptive words. He's tricked you, and we're going to help you be free from his spell."   
Malkyrion swooped in and grabbed Ace, flying back up with him to where they couldn't be reached. "Not likely, human! The girl is under my power, and she will remain under my power until my mission is complete! Now, suffer at my hands!"   
Ace felt his energy starting to drain from within him. _He's too strong! I can't fight it!_   
Suddenly, a light streaked through the sky and struck Malkyrion, forcing him to let go of Ace. Ace appeared to fall towards certain death, until the streak intercepted him.   
Opening his eyes, he noticed where he was sitting – on a horse with wings and a single horn on its forehead. "This has got to be a dream… a flying unicorn?"   
The Sailor Scouts were all shocked.   
"Pegasus has returned?" said Sailor Venus.   
Chibi-Moon interjected, "No! Helios is back!"   
The flying unicorn landed safely on the ground, where Ace quickly jumped off. "I've never seen anything like you before, except in books of fantasy. Where did you come from?"   
_I came from the world of Elysian,_ the mythical creature answered by thought.   
"You can… communicate telepathically?"   
_Yes, I can, but this is not my true form._ A bright light surrounded the creature, transforming it into human form, but still with the horn sticking from his head. "I am Helios, guardian of the Golden Crystal and protector of the dream world of Elysian."   
Chibi-Moon ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Helios! What are you doing here?"   
"A friend of yours told me Earth was in danger from a threat worse than Queen Nephrenia."   
"Really?" said Ace.   
Soon, the others approached and found themselves surprised. "Helios!" said Diana. "Welcome back to Earth."   
"Hello, Diana. I wish this was under more pleasant circumstances."   
Tuxedo Mask said, "You mentioned a friend explained the threat. Which friend was that?"   
"That would be me," said a different female voice approaching from the dark. When she emerged in the light, she looked like a Sailor Scout herself, only taller than Chibi-Moon. She held the same weapon Ace had seen in his dream. "Hello, Ace Cooper."   
Ace gasped, "Sailor…Saturn?"   
"She's alive?" said a shocked Artemis. "But how can this be?"   
Sailor Moon was surprised most of all. "I…I saw you be destroyed in your battle with Pharaoh 90. How did—"   
"After learning how great the danger has become here on Earth, I asked Helios to give me one chance at life. The Golden Crystal granted me my wish, so that I could help you in your battle against Malkyrion."   
"We've got to do something and fast," Ace explained. "Malkyrion's claimed many victims already, and now he's got Ulene helping him."   
"So, conspiring against us both?" asked Malkyrion, as he flew in with his 'protégé'. "You do realize none of you are a match for me or my pupil."   
Helios looked at the energy vampire. "You manipulate another human's soul to give you more power? I have never seen you stoop this low."   
Malkyrion recognized the being. "The great Helios has come from Elysian to assist these fools. Unfortunately, you can do nothing to stop us. My child, attack them to your heart's content, and destroy the one who has taken the man you truly love."   
"I hear and obey, Master Malkyrion."   
"Meanwhile, I will collect more energy to make myself stronger than anyone on this planet!" He flew away, leaving Ulene to handle Ace and the others.   
"Prepare for your downfall, foolish humans!" Ulene yelled as she was about to strike again.   
Cosmo ran up and pleaded, "Ulene, you're _human_! You're not an alien like that creep is!"   
"Silence! He's helping me get the one thing I've always wanted – you; but I want that girl Lita **_out of the way!_**" Her eyes glowing once more, she sent a larger fireball towards Sailor Jupiter.   
Sailor Saturn, though, deflected the attack with her weapon, the Silence Glaive. "No! Malkyrion is only using you, Ulene. Once you get him what he wants, he will get rid of you very quickly."   
"How dare you speak of my master with such words!" With a simple hand gesture, Ulene made all of them rise into the air. Even Ace and Angie's magic was not powerful enough to free themselves from her spell. She saw Cosmo and said, "You are coming with me, my love." She abruptly dropped the others to the ground but levitated Cosmo closer to her. "Farewell, humans! And do not try to come after us! I will take more energy for my master, and you will do _nothing_!"   
Sailor Mars ran and tried to attack Ulene with her Flame Sniper, but the brainwashed Ulene blasted a ball of light at her, knocking her backwards and almost unconscious.   
"Try that once more, and you will never see Cosmo again!"   
As they started floating away, Cosmo screamed, "Guys, don't worry about me! Just help Ulene!"   
The pair quickly disappeared, leaving all his friends in shock, and Lita heartbroken.   
"No! Cosmo… **_Cosmo!_**" She looked at the now empty sky. "What can we do now?"   
Angie stood up and noticed the helpless look on the faces of the others. "We need to go back to the Magic Express and figure things out. I think there's _more_ to Malkyrion than we know."   
Sailor Jupiter grabbed her by the collar and said, "You're just going to leave Cosmo to suffer at her hands!? How could you—"   
"Stop!" yelled Chibi-Moon. "Angie's right. There is more to that creep."   
"How do you know that, Rini?" asked Tuxedo Mask.   
Angie answered for her. "We'll explain everything back at the Express. Right now, we don't have any other choice. Lita, we'll get Cosmo back, but we have to plan this just right."   
Jupiter sighed as she let go of the female magician. "You're right, Angie. Just like with the Dark Princess before, we have to plan our strategy. Instead of just one threat, we have a double threat _and_ a hostage situation."   
"This is true," said Helios. "Perhaps the information Rini and Angela have learned can be of help to us in stopping Malkyrion and saving both your friends Cosmo and Ulene."   
Saturn nodded. "Let's return to Ace Cooper's home and discuss the information and our available options for a rescue."   
After Ace and Sailor Moon helped Mars get to her feet, the saddened group all walked to the vehicles and left the Keaton Park area, all of them wondering if Cosmo and Ulene would be seen safely again… 


	7. The Power of Love in Many Ways

The Magic Force   
Moon Crystal Reunion   
The Conclusion:   
The Power of Love in Many Ways

During their ride back to the Magic Express, they all felt dejected at what had happened to two of their friends. As the group exited from the van, Sailor Moon helped Sailor Mars out of the vehicle. "You gonna be okay, Raye?"   
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Serena." Raye smiled at the fact her friend was being as true to herself as she had ever been, thanks to the prank Angie pulled earlier that day.   
Once everyone was in the living room, Ace spoke, "Okay, we have a major problem on our hands. Malkyrion's got two trump cards on his side right now: Cosmo as a hostage and Ulene as a servant. If we're going to stop that vampire, we've got to rescue them first."   
"Agreed," said Helios. "Before we do anything, though, we need to hear from both Rini and your friend Angela, since they said they have some information on Malkyrion."   
Rini and Angie looked at each other. Rini said, "You go first, Angie. You'd explain it better than I would."   
"Okay, Rini." The female magician took a deep breath. "We all know what Malkyrion's capable of and what his one weakness is - natural daylight. However, Rini and I discovered that Malkyrion may be just a shell."   
That comment made the others gasp. "How's that possible?" asked Sailor Mercury.   
"Both of us have heard a voice from within Malkyrion – a call for help. If Rini and I are right, Malkyrion isn't the being we think he is. If we can somehow keep him frozen in one spot just long enough, I may be able to go into his soul and find out who he _really_ is."   
"Chibi-Moon?" said Sailor Moon. "How come you didn't say anything before?"   
"I was afraid you'd scold me. You know how we've always been."   
The older Sailor Scout took little Chibi-Moon into an embrace. "I understand, Rini. But this time it's seriously important we know as much as we possibly can." She looked at Angie and added, "What should we do now?"   
"We have to figure out where Malkyrion is, but he's split away from Ulene, and we have no idea where she and Cosmo could be right now." 

During his unwilling flight with the new and dangerous Ulene, Cosmo lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. In his mind, he saw himself in a tug-of-war between Ulene and Lita.   
_"Cosmo's mine!" yelled Ulene. "I've known him since I was a kid!"_   
_ "Yeah," Lita shouted, "but he found love because of **me**!"_   
_ Cosmo was being pulled on both sides by the two girls. "C'mon, you two, stop! I've got enough to deal with as it is right now!"_   
_ Ulene said, "Then decide who you're going to be with, me or Lita the loser."_   
_ "**LOSER!?** I'll show you who's the loser!"_   
_ Suddenly the two girls started fighting each other by pulling each other's hair and scratching each other like cats in a catfight._   
_ **"Stop it!"** yelled Cosmo. "I care about both of you! Why does it have to be like this!?"_   
When it became too much, he woke up with a start, only to discover he was tied up and more than 20 feet off the ground. "What the heck—? How'd I get all the way up here?"   
A wicked female voice spoke. "Ah… you have awakened at last, my love," said the evil Ulene as she floated to Cosmo. "Finally, we are together, as it was meant to be."   
Cosmo shook his head. "No, you couldn't be Ulene. The Ulene I know as my friend wouldn't look like trash and hurt the people I care about."   
"Don't you understand anything?" she asked angrily. "I'm doing this for _us_. Master Malkyrion has shown me the truth, and I do _not_ intend to lose you to anyone, especially that girl Lita!"   
"Ulene," Cosmo sighed, "Malkyrion's lying to you. He's not trying to get you to love me. He's just using you to gain more energy for himself. When he gets what he wants, he'll get you out of the way so fast you won't know what hit you."   
"You're wrong, Cosmo. Master Malkyrion knows I am loyal to him, and my loyalty shall be rewarded greatly… when you and I become a powerful couple under his rule."   
Cosmo angrily said, "Ulene, I _hate_ you right now."   
She gasped in shock. "How can you say that? You're supposed to love me."   
"I can _never_ love someone who isn't being true to herself and who she is. I can't love someone who looks like a hooker and uses dark powers out of jealousy. I can't love someone who would hurt my friends and listen to an alien who doesn't know anything about love."   
Those comments infuriated Ulene, making her powers stronger and her eyes glow in angry red. "You will learn, my love. Master Malkyrion will make you see the truth, and when he takes over Earth, we will live together in true happiness. Now, stay put while I go gather more energy for my master. It will give you time to change your mind about him."   
Ulene floated away to begin her own energy-draining mission for Malkyrion.   
Cosmo breathed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. "I don't even know where I am. I can't—no, wait! I could contact the others by—" He looked at his wrists and realized his wrist communicator was not on either one. "Ulene took them off. Smart move. Now what can I do? I'm not sure anyone's gonna be able to find me." 

Back at the Magic Express, Helios and Sailor Saturn discussed a two-part plan on how to deal with Malkyrion and how to rescue both Cosmo and Ulene.   
"I suggest," stated Sailor Saturn, "we split up into two teams. One team needs to concentrate on finding Malkyrion while the other can work on finding the other two."   
Helios nodded. "That would work. Now, how do we determine who'll be in each team?"   
"We'll have it split this way," said Ace. "The team for Cosmo and Ulene must at least include Lita and Zina. Zina could easily track Cosmo down, and Lita can get him down with the Oak Evolution. Next, we—" Ace suddenly stopped when he noticed something floating through the air of the living room. "What is that?"   
Everyone gasped as the object continued floating. Lita noticed the oval and the number "4." "I don't believe it! My old transformation pen? I gave this to Cosmo three years ago." The pen floated into her hands. "I don't get this. What can this do?"   
"Perhaps the pen could be of help in some way," Ace suggested. "Wait a minute… if Cosmo's hands have been on that pen, Zina could sniff the pen for his most recent scent, and maybe the scent of where he is! That solves that part of the problem, but we have to consider how to deal with Ulene without hurting her."   
"There are two experts in that," said Rini. "Serena and Darien helped me once before, when I went bad for a little while. They should be a part of the team."   
"And I could hold off Ulene with my Silence Glaive if and when she shows up," noted Saturn. "Our team should consist of Ace, Zina, Serena, Darien, Lita, and myself, with Ace leading the group."   
Ace looked at Angie. "Angie, you'll lead the charge against Malkyrion with Rini, Raye, Amy, and Mina."   
"I'd better have Victor and Helios come along also. Helios knows the vampire, and Victor could be needed for when Rini and I take that trip into Malkyrion's soul."   
"Will we have a role in this?" asked Diana.   
Darien shook his head. "Sorry, Diana. You, Luna, and Artemis will stay here. This could get dangerous for everyone, and if we don't make it back—"   
"Don't say that!" scolded Luna. "I _know_ you'll make it back. You have to take dangerous chances to save the world. It's up to all of you now."   
Angie looked at everyone. "It's time. Let's get out there and find Malkyrion, Cosmo, and Ulene—in no particular order."   
Everyone laughed at that comment as they took the two vans and left the Magic Express on the most important mission of their lives. 

In the police chief's office, Vega looked through his window and wondered if he could do anything to stop Malkyrion. "He's getting stronger all the time. Nobody in the force is equipped to deal with this situation. And knowing Dobbs, he's probably cowering in fear under his bed. If Friedrichs were in charge, he'd dismiss this as nothing. It's all up to Ace and those girls now. They're the only ones who can stop him."   
He suddenly noticed a streak of red in the sky. "Is that Malkyrion?" He quickly grabbed his binoculars. "No, that's a girl—no, that's Ulene! She looks so…different."   
Ulene noticed some people walking through the streets when she landed on the ground between them. "Give me your energy, humans, to feed my master!" She grabbed one young man and immediately drained his energy. "You cannot resist my power!" She laughed wickedly as her darker powers grew stronger with each being whose energy was drained.   
The panicked crowd ran as quickly as they could, but Ulene was easily able to track them down, stealing the energy of at least 15 different people.   
Vega was taken by surprise by her actions. "Oh, no. Ulene's being controlled by Malkyrion. I'd better prove my worth as interim police chief." He grabbed his plasma gun and set it just to stun her. "I don't want to hurt her with this thing, and I sure hope I don't have to use it."   
He pressed a button on the console. "Nearest 10 officers head for the corner of Emerson and Daxley. We've got a new problem. Set plasma guns to stun mode only; we don't want anyone getting hurt." He quickly ran out the door and straight to his car. As he sped towards the scene, Vega became nervous, as he prayed for the safety of the citizens…and Ulene.   
Two young men also heard all the commotion and Ulene's wicked-sounding voice. They also started following her by foot from a safe distance. They hoped they could also help her regain control of her life. 

In the van with Angie's group, the female magician discussed their plan on slowing Malkyrion's progress and finding out who he really was. Sailor Mars's sixth sense for evil went into high alert. "He's close. I can feel his presence."   
Angie and Rini also heard the call for help, confirming Mars's suspicions. As soon as Angie pulled over the van near the Ring Theatre, she could see the energy vampire in the sky. "There he is," she whispered. "Everyone, get into position fast."   
It only took seconds to have almost everyone in Angie's group disappear, except Angie and Sailor Mars.   
"Ready with that warning shot?" asked Angie.   
"Ready." After a quick nod from Angie, Sailor Mars launched her attack. **_"Mars…Flame Sniper!"_** The arrow shot into the sky, missing Malkyrion by about six inches.   
"What—?" He turned around and looked downward to see the two ladies. "It seems their friends have abandoned them. Perhaps I can get them to help me with my mission, as I did with that other girl." He darted from the sky and landed on the ground. "What is wrong, my dears? Your friends have left you behind, like the other girl, who has lost the one she loves?"   
Angie narrowed her eyes in anger. "So you _have_ taken Ulene under your power."   
"Yes, and I can help you gain more friends if you decide to work with me."   
"You know, the offer does sound a bit tempting."   
Suddenly, a chain of hearts wrapped itself around Malkyrion's arms, preventing him from being able to do anything. "What is this!?"   
"I said it _sounded_ tempting, but we're not stupid. **_Mercury, do it!_**"   
With a couple of quick spins and one drop of water, Sailor Mercury yelled, **_"Shine Aqua Illusion!"_** The force of water landed on Malkyrion, and the water quickly froze, leaving just the area from his head to his chest open.   
Super Sailor Chibi-Moon saw him frozen and ran towards Angie with Victor and Helios not far behind. "I'm ready for my part of the plan!"   
"Great! Give me your hand, and hold on tight. I'm going to channel through Malkyrion, and I'll need your help to control it. Victor and Helios, stay very close. When we return, this could be rough." Both men nodded, knowing how dangerous this move was.   
Malkyrion noticed Angie and Chibi-Moon holding hands, and the pair slowly approaching him. "What will you do with me? Do not get near me!"   
Angie reached out with her right hand. "Now, Malkyrion…we're going to find out _everything_ about you! You won't be able to hide anything from us this time!"   
The moment her hand touched Malkyrion's forehead, they and Chibi-Moon felt the jolt surging through their bodies. "Hang on, Rini! We're going in!" 

Angie and Chibi-Moon found themselves in an area of completely dark space. "Where…are we?" asked a frightened Chibi-Moon.   
"Inside his soul. Now, if we can figure out where that voice is, we can finally do something to help." Angie took Rini's hand. "Stay with me. It won't do us good to split up in here. We can't stay for too long."   
The mysterious voice called out to them again. "Help me, please…"   
Angie closed her eyes to concentrate on the location of the voice. "It's to our left. Come on, Rini."   
After searching for nearly five minutes, Chibi-Moon noticed a small light. "Hey, what's that over there?"   
Looking carefully at the light, Angie realized what it was. "It's him! We've found the source of the mysterious voice!" The two ran as fast as possible to the gentleman, who looked surprisingly like a normal human being.   
"Excuse me," said Angie. "Were you calling for help?"   
The gentleman uncurled from the fetal position and noticed the pair. "Who are you?"   
"I am Angela Jacobs, and this is my friend Rini. We heard a call for help."   
"I couldn't tell if anyone could hear me, but I'm grateful you have. I am Marcane, a courier between both the Silver Moon Kingdom and the Dark Moon Kingdom."   
"What happened to you?" Angie asked curiously.   
"At about the time Queen Nephrenia turned evil, I was in the middle of delivering messages and gifts from the Silver Moon to the Dark Moon. Then, a seed hit me in the face and immediately started entering my body through my head. Soon, I was transformed into the energy vampire known as Malkyrion. The rest I can barely remember, except as Malkyrion, I was general of the Dark Moon forces when we launched an attack against the Silver Moon."   
"Ace told us the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were able to send the vampire to the furthest reaches of space."   
"The journey back to Earth has taken a millennium and a few years… and I am growing weaker."   
Rini asked, "What's this seed you're talking about?"   
"It's called the Daeldrios Seed. It is the source of this vampire's power. Get rid of it, and I will be free. It lurks deeper within, and the journey could be dangerous."   
Angie stood and said, "Rini, stay here with Marcane. I'm going to find this Daeldrios Seed."   
Marcane said, "It will not be easy."   
"Actually, it is going to be easier – by relying on my own darkness."   
"How can you have darkness in your soul without going mad?"   
"It's simple. If I didn't acknowledge the darkness that is part of me, I would've gone mad. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Rini, don't leave Marcane's side for any reason."   
"Okay, but please, Angie – be careful."   
"I will. I just hope Ace and the others are doing okay locating Cosmo and Ulene." 

Zina was ahead of the van with Ace and his friends, the panther taking a good sniff of Lita's old transformation pen to follow Cosmo's scent. "That's it, girl," said Ace, "Keep going. Find Cosmo." Soon, Zina stopped in front of another old building near the Grand Canal, and soon Ace pulled over the van.   
"Well… another building close to the old Company of Wolves hideout," said Ace. "I know this is one of Ulene's favorite places to go when she needs time to think."   
Zina scratched the garage door, giving Ace the indication they found Cosmo, Ulene, or possibly both. Sailor Jupiter held her old transformation pen close to the door when it suddenly emitted a powerful lightning bolt, sending the group back a few feet. "Whoa. I didn't know my pen could do things like this."   
Sailor Moon said, "This may sound stupid, but maybe the pen wanted to help us find Cosmo."   
"Serena," said Tuxedo Mask, "That actually makes sense. Of course, if Amy were here, she'd disagree."   
"Let's worry about that argument later," said Jupiter. "Right now we need to rescue Cosmo."   
Ace and the others ran inside, with Sailor Saturn remaining behind in case Ulene returned before they could rescue Cosmo.   
Where Cosmo was tied up, he started hearing voices. "Am I going mad?" He suddenly heard Lita's voice among the group. "Lita! Lita!"   
Everyone heard Cosmo's yell and ran into the main warehouse room of the building. "There he is!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn. "We need to get him down."   
Jupiter ran towards Cosmo as she said, "Leave that to me." She stopped just a few feet away. "Cosmo, don't take this the wrong way, but don't move an inch, okay?"   
"Okay, Lita. Fire when ready!"   
**_"Jupiter—Oak—Evolution!"_** The sharp leaves quickly cut the ropes above Cosmo, which allowed him to fall, but not before Ace caught him with his magic.   
"Cosmo, are you all right?" asked Jupiter.   
"I am now, with you being here, Lita."   
"Where's Ulene?"   
"Out gathering energy for Malkyrion. We've gotta find her and get through to her somehow." Cosmo suddenly noticed not everyone was present. "Hey, where are Angie, Rini, and the rest?"   
Ace answered, "They're out looking for Malkyrion himself." His wristwatch communicator beeped. "Cooper here."   
"Ace, it's Vega. Ulene's causing problems over at Emerson and Daxley, and she looks like a—"   
"I know. We'll head over there immediately." He looked at the others. "Vega's got his hands full with Ulene. Tuxedo Mask, you drive the van while I give directions."   
They left the warehouse behind and made their way towards the two streets. 

Meanwhile, Angie started her search for the Daeldrios Seed within Malkyrion's soul. Guided by her own darkness, she soon found herself at the center of the storm. She noticed a kidney-shaped seed with vines growing everywhere around it. "This is it…the Daeldrios Seed."   
She approached it cautiously when she heard a groaning voice: "Who dares to enter the soul of my host? No one is allowed here."   
"I have dared," declared Angie clearly. "You're the cause of all this trouble here on Earth."   
"A child of Earth challenges my power? You will learn how powerless you are against me!" From the center of the seed, a set of vines shot out towards Angie.   
"Darkness…be my ally," chanted the female magician as she focused her magical energy from within to create a barrier around herself, forcing the vines to deflect away from her.   
"This cannot be possible," said the seed. "How is it darkness has not consumed your soul, your being!? How can darkness be an ally to someone of the light?"   
"There can't be light if there is no journey through the darkness. It was not long ago when I was afraid to face my own darker feelings of anger and hatred."   
"Why is it you are able to control your darkness?"   
Angie's eyes began to glow in light blue. "It's not a matter of _controlling_ my darkness. It's _embracing_ my darkness – allowing my darkness to be a part of my life…something a monster like you would _never_ understand!" She focused as much of her magical energy from her heart to her hands, unleashing two powerful lightning bolts against the seed. "Marcane's soul shall be _free_!"   
The Daeldrios Seed felt the hot light of Angie's powers seething through it. "No! It's not possible! I cannot stay in this body any longer…"   
Angie knew she had to return to Chibi-Moon and Marcane before it was too late. She ran back the way she had come with guidance from her light and found them. "We've got to return to the real world now! The seed's going to be leaving here shortly!"   
Chibi-Moon and Marcane took Angie's hands as she yelled, "Guided by the light, take us home!"   
In a matter of seconds, Angie and Chibi-Moon were recoiled backwards but caught by Victor and Helios, respectively. "Angie," said Victor with worry in his voice, "Are you all right?"   
"I'll…be fine," said Angie slowly. "Just a little overwhelmed by what's happening to Malkyrion over there. Look!"   
The Daeldrios Seed was forced to leave Malkyrion's body after its encounter with Angie, as it could not stand the light. But it was not defeated; it had a plan. "I am not finished yet!" 

Meanwhile, Ulene was continuing to drain people's energy when she felt a sharp jolt in her mind. "What is happening? I cannot… no – Master Malkyrion! Someone has harmed my master!"   
Vega fired a warning shot into the air. "Stop, Ulene. I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else."   
Ulene looked at him with full fury in her eyes. "You can't stop me, Lieutenant Vega! I will make those who have harmed Master Malkyrion suffer, starting with _you_!" She started floating towards him with her hands glowing in hot red light. "You will not interfere with my master's mission!"   
Suddenly, Cosmo yelled, "Ulene, **_no! Stop!_**"   
Ulene abruptly stopped and saw Cosmo. "How did you escape? You were supposed to be tied up!"   
His friends emerged from behind him. "I had help, Ulene. I had the help of my friends… something you have, but you're blinded by your jealousy and your powers."   
Ulene breathed heavily as her anger became rage. "You were supposed to be _mine_, Cosmo. How dare you turn your back on me!"   
"If I turned my back on you, then why am I here? Why am I not at home cowering in fear? I'm here because I want to help you, Ulene. My friends and I all want to help you." 

The Daeldrios Seed emerged above Malkyrion's body, which slowly changed into the real form of Marcane. "I shall find a new host body, one that is young and vibrant with energy. This one has outlived its usefulness to me!" The seed soon floated away.   
Angie used her magic to free Marcane from Mercury's Aqua Illusion trap, but he soon collapsed to the ground. "You…saved me," said Marcane as he was being helped by Angie, Chibi-Moon, Victor, and Helios. "Helios, my old friend. I am glad you came to help them."   
"Please, Marcane, thank Angela and Rini. They were the ones who risked their lives to help you."   
Marcane's breathing became more shallow with each passing second. "It's been far too long for me… my time has come."   
Chibi-Moon pleaded, "No, Marcane, please don't go."   
Angie placed a hand on Chibi-Moon's shoulder. "No, Rini. He is far past his time. Death is a part of life. Wait—the seed, what about the Daeldrios Seed?"   
"It is not over yet," said Marcane with a cough. "The Daeldrios Seed has collected more than enough energy to grow into the Daeldrios Plant, more dangerous than anything Earth has ever encountered. Now he will go seek the one who assisted… and try to take a new host body."   
"No!" said Angie worriedly. "It's going after Ulene!"   
"Yes Whatever happens, do not let the girl merge with the plant. If she does so, she will be imprisoned the same way I was. It is time for me, but I leave you with my life essence. Perhaps it can help stop the Daeldrios Plant before it's too late for Earth." Marcane slowly morphed into a shining ball of white light.   
The light floating between her hands, Angie said, "Marcane, I promise… your death will _not_ be in vain." After the light vanished, she looked at the others. "We've got to stop that plant before it gets to Ulene. Otherwise, she'll be in greater danger."   
As that group left the scene, Angie contacted Ace by thought. _Where are you?_   
While Cosmo confronted Ulene, Ace heard her telepathic message. _We're at the corner of Emerson and Daxley. What's wrong?_   
_ We were able to stop Malkyrion, but I was right—he wasn't the cause of the trouble. Something called the Daeldrios Seed inhabited the body, but now it's heading for you and Ulene. By the time it gets to where you are, it will have grown into the Daeldrios Plant, and it will seek Ulene as its host body! **Do not** let it merge with her at all costs. We're on our way to meet you now._   
_ I understand, Angie. We'll be on guard for that plant._   
Cosmo continued trying to reason with his longtime friend. "Ulene, please, don't do this. We all care about you too much. Remember that time I was addicted to that Hardbeat music and couldn't control myself? Who went and contacted Ace for help? It was _you_. I've never forgotten that time. I could never forget what you did to help me. Now I want to return the favor and help you break free, get back to the Ulene I know and love as my friend."   
"I…I remember that," said Ulene. "What am I doing?"   
"You are doing as I say, my servant!" said a deep and groaning voice.   
Tuxedo Mask gasped, "What was that?"   
Vega looked to his right and said, "Oh, my God…"   
From behind the trees emerged a gigantic plant, moving slowly towards where they were.   
"That must be the Daeldrios Plant," said Ace.   
"How do you know?" Vega asked, eyes widening as it got closer.   
"Angie contacted me mentally and told me."   
Ulene turned around and saw the large green plant. "Master?"   
"Yes, my dear. I have come for the energy you have collected for me."   
Sailor Moon spoke, "No! Ulene, don't give him that energy. It will only fuel his powers."   
"That is not all I desire. I also need a new host body, as the one I had occupied for more than a thousand years is no longer of use to me. Join me, my servant, and I will give you everything you have ever wanted: the man you love, the strongest powers in the universe, and no one to stand in our way! We can conquer this world and claim it as our own. This is a chance for you to have revenge on those who have hurt your heart."   
"You mean to tell me you were inside Malkyrion's body for more than a thousand years?"   
"Of course. I need a host body to survive another millennium. Yours, so young and beautiful, would be perfect for me."   
"Maybe I should—"   
Suddenly, two young men ran out from the bushes and yelled, "No, Ulene! Don't!"   
Ulene noticed them. "Spud? Stick? What are you guys doing here?"   
"We're here to knock some sense into you," said Spud. "Ulene, we're your friends. We don't want to lose you to that thing."   
"My…friends?"   
"That's right. Real friends stick together through anything and everything. The Company of Wolves, remember? When we didn't know what we were doing, you were the one who kept a level head and realized something was wrong from the beginning."   
Stick added, "What about Hotchkiss when he was falsely arrested? You were the first to contact Mr. Cooper for help in clearing him. Have you forgotten all that already?"   
Angie and her friends arrived in the van and ran to the scene of the action to join the others. Angie said to her, "Ulene, let me tell you something. If you merge with the Daeldrios Plant, your soul will be imprisoned for at least 1000 years, and by the time you're freed, we'll all be dead. Is that what you really want?"   
"What!? I'd be stuck in there for that long!?"   
Sailor Jupiter walked up beside Angie. "Ulene, I know you don't like me that much, but all I want is to be your friend."   
"Lita? You would stick up for me, despite how I feel about you and Cosmo?"   
"It's like what your friend Spud said: Real friends stick together through it all. We all love you, Ulene."   
"I don't understand. How can all of you love one person?"   
Vega said, "It's called friendship, Ulene. It's one way to love. What did you think love was, just something romantic?"   
"I… yeah."   
Angie smiled. "I love Ace, Cosmo, and my friends. But do you see me doing anything romantic? Love isn't just about romance. Someone told me love is a freely given gift, but in order to love and be loved, the person you have to start loving is yourself. When I didn't acknowledge every part of myself, including my darkness, I nearly took someone's life when my anger and hatred exploded out of me. Both Cosmo and Lita know you're a bit jealous, but is it really jealousy?"   
"Well—no. I was upset only because he didn't tell me as a friend."   
"That's understandable," said Jupiter. "I guess everybody got so caught up with life the subject never came around."   
The Daeldrios Plant became infuriated. "Do not listen to them! You will merge with me, you **_foolish child!_**"   
Those last two words did not sit well with Ulene. She turned around and faced the plant. "You know, I don't mind the fact I was foolish, but I will _not_ accept being called a _child!_" Her eyes glowed in red as she focused her dark powers to her hands. "You know what? I don't want any part of you, these stupid powers, or this trampy outfit I'm wearing! I hate it!" She blasted the plant with her full powers, which caused a recoil and sent her flying backwards. Fortunately, Spud, Stick, Cosmo, and Lita were all there to catch her as her outfit changed from the black dress back into her off-white outfit with her hair shortening considerably with the returning dreadlocks. The plant itself was pushed back by the incredible power unleashed by his former servant.   
"Are you all right, Ulene?" asked Jupiter.   
She looked at her and responded, "Yeah. I'm so sorry for what I did. I let him get the best of me."   
"Ulene, emotions are a powerful thing," said Cosmo. "Believe me, we know."   
The Daeldrios Plant, though, was barely fazed by her attack. "Foolish human! You have given me _more_ power to destroy this planet! Now, this world will suffer!" Soon, vines were quickly sprouting towards the entire group.   
Angie stood forward and placed her arms outward to her sides. "I wouldn't bet on that!" She created a barrier around herself and the others to protect them from the oncoming vines. Her eyes glowing brighter than ever, she yelled, "You will not have your way on _our_ planet! We will _not_ give up!" Suddenly, a separate light started surrounding Angie, which left the others in complete surprise.   
"What's happening to Angela?" asked Helios in concern.   
Ace concentrated on Angie's heart. "Her powers… just like three years ago in Japan. They're evolving again."   
When the light faded, Angie looked at herself and noticed something different. "Wow! No more miniskirt and all blue this time." She turned around to face them. "What do you all think?"   
Sailor Saturn smiled. "Angela, it seems your powers have grown once again because of your love and kindness."   
"Yes, they have," said Ace. "It's a sign of your advancement as a magician. You are a training magician no more."   
Angie smiled proudly. "Thank you, Ace. However, that doesn't mean we're finished here yet. We still have this plant to stop. Now it's time for all of us to come together." Angie made the ball of light appear between her hands once more. "This is Marcane's life essence. It's what we need now to defeat the Daeldrios Plant once and for all. To do this, we must look inside ourselves and find the strength within each one of us. Allow light and darkness to work together, for without the darkness, we can never make the journey to the light to begin with."   
Everyone in the group started searching within themselves to find their true strength. Helios soon transformed into the Pegasus horse once more to play his role in this final stand.   
Chibi-Moon heard a familiar voice inside herself, but it sounded more friendly. _Hey, Rini. Remember me?_   
_ Wicked Lady?_   
_ Yeah, but this time, your darkness is working **with** you, not against you. Angela's right. Without me, you wouldn't have remembered the light. I won't take you over, Rini. I'm going to help you against the Daeldrios Plant._   
_ Thanks, Wicked Lady. Darkness is important because it leads the way to the light._   
Soon, each person found their own inner strength, including Vega. "I never knew how much strength I had inside myself."   
Each of the Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Saturn, held hands together and felt their powers coming together at Saturn's Silence Glaive weapon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Tuxedo Mask took hands, and two wands mysteriously appeared in the girls' hands. Ace and Angie joined Cosmo, Ulene, Victor, Spud, Stick, and Vega in a group of hands. Zina soon joined them with her paws. Marcane's life essence floated in between them.   
Angie felt the essence reaching out to her. "Gift of Marcane…enrich us all with your power."   
The Daeldrios Plant laughed wickedly. "There is no power in the universe that can stop me from conquering your world!"   
The ball of light floated above everyone and shone its light brightly among them.   
**_"Mercury Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Mars Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Jupiter Crystal Power!"_**   
**_ "Venus Crystal Power!"_**   
Sailor Saturn's glaive glowed brightly as she yelled, **_"Saturn Star Power!_**"   
Ace, Angie, and their friends together shouted, **_"Magic Force, unite our powers!"_**   
Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon walked away from Tuxedo Mask and mounted onto Pegasus. Ace and Angie floated into the air with the strength of their friends guiding them. They lifted Sailor Saturn to help her with her Silence Glaive attack.   
The Daeldrios Plant noticed this one team floating upward. "Unbelievable. You think that five humans and a flying horse will stop me? Let me see you try!" It soon shot more vines toward the group of six.   
Ace and Angie concentrated together to create a stronger shield around their floating group. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon held up their identical weapons, the Kaleida Moon Scopes. The wands had unique wings which would sprout to the sides when used for the attack. As for Pegasus, the Golden Crystal shone brightly on his forehead. The group had all their powers at the ready.   
In perfect unison, all the Scouts, Cosmo's friends, and the others shouted, **_"The powers of goodness and love shall prevail!"_**   
Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon used their Moon Scopes together. **_"Moon—Gorgeous—Meditation!"_**   
**_"Silence Glaive Surprise!"_** yelled Sailor Saturn as she started swinging her glaive weapon.   
**_Golden Crystal Power!_** Pegasus yelled by thought.   
**_"Magic Force,"_** Ace and Angie yelled together, **_"unite our powers…for our world!"_**   
All six beings transformed together into one large ball of light and surged at the core of the Daeldrios Plant.   
Somewhere within the ball, Angie loudly declared, **_"Begone, plant of evil, for your reign of terror ends NOW!"_**   
The ball broke through the front and blasted its way out the back side.   
"No! It cannot be!" screamed the plant. "The powers of light have proven – too strong for me! I cannot believe I have been defeated by ones who can trust the light _and_ the darkness!"   
When the ball landed on the ground safely, the six forms reemerged safely. Angie made one final statement to the plant. "Now, Daeldrios Plant, you understand that light and dark _can_ work together when both are acknowledged as part of the soul!"   
**_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** The Daeldrios Plant exploded all around the group, vines and leaves flying everywhere, but the plant had at last been destroyed, never to cause problems for the people of Earth ever again.   
"It's done," said Angie. "The world is safe. The Daeldrios Plant is no more. Marcane can now finally rest in peace."   
Pegasus quickly transformed back into his human form Helios. "Yes, he can, Angela. He is now safe among the heavens. The Daeldrios Plant is no longer a threat to Earth, or any other world."   
Cosmo and Sailor Jupiter both looked at Ulene. "Listen, uh," said Cosmo, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Lita and me sooner. You still mad at us?"   
Ulene shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm just glad we can be friends. It took true friends to help me learn my jealousy was never real. That plant took advantage of me, and I hurt a lot of people for what I did with the powers it gave me."   
Vega patted her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Ulene. The plant, as Malkyrion, decided you were the most vulnerable because of how you felt, but don't worry about anything, okay? Besides, I don't know how I'm going to file this report. I can't arrest you because you were coerced under Malkyrion's control. I guess the only option is not to file any charges against you. Besides, I'm not sure anyone else would've recognized you in what you were wearing."   
"I don't ever want to see an awful dress like that again, not after what I nearly did in that dress."   
Ace and the other five walked toward the rest of the group when Sailor Saturn started to disappear. "Sailor Saturn, what's happening to you?"   
"My mission has been accomplished, Ace Cooper. I am no longer needed for now."   
Chibi-Moon ran to where Saturn stood. "No, Saturn, don't go. Please…Hotaru."   
"Hotaru is still an infant right now, Rini. I promise this: The next time there is a threat against Earth, I shall emerge again. Right now is not the time for me. Besides, with my power to destroy planets, this is for the best right now. Ace Cooper, Angela Jacobs. Continue to use your powers of magic as a force for goodness and love, and Angela, do not be afraid to show your anger when you need to."   
"I will, Sailor Saturn. I hope we will meet again someday."   
"Farewell, my friends. Take care of yourselves." Sailor Saturn soon disappeared into nothingness.   
Helios also knew he completed the mission as well. "I must return to Elysian to guard the Golden Crystal. I am glad I was able to help save the world, with many old and some new friends."   
Chibi-Moon hugged him tightly. "Will I ever see you again, Helios?"   
"In your dreams, Rini. In your dreams." He transformed back into Pegasus and started flying high into the sky. _Goodbye, my friends. May your world continue to have such courageous protectors._   
"Farewell, Helios," said Ace. "Good luck on Elysian."   
The entire group all looked at each other and realized they all worked together to save the world. "We did it?" asked Spud. "We actually did it? We saved Earth?"   
Stick answered, "Yes, we did. Love can be shown in many different forms, and when they all come together, nothing can stop it."   
Suddenly, a group of reporters ran onto the scene, with Sensa-News reporter Duke Paparazzo leading the charge. "Lieutenant Vega, what happened here tonight? There must've been something."   
"Yes, Duke, there was something…an immeasurable force called love."   
Ace, Angie, the Scouts, and all their friends left the corner of Emerson and Daxley in the two vans and returned to the Magic Express - except for Vega, who returned to police headquarters to consider just how to file the report to Senator Dobbs.   
The cats all greeted them happily upon their arrival. "I knew you would all come back," said Luna excitedly. "You all destroyed the plant and ended the threat to Earth."   
"We sure did," said Chibi-Moon who changed back into Rini. "We all did it together."   
Serena added, "Yes, we did. It took every one of us here to do it, including Ulene."   
Ulene blushed. "I helped – a little."   
Cosmo took Ulene into his arms. "C'mon, Ulene. You were just as much a help as the rest of us, and we all did it together."   
When Lita changed back to herself, she added, "Ulene, listen, um, is it okay for us to be friends?"   
"I – I'd like that, Lita. Really. I know it's you and Cosmo that are meant to be. My jealousy was for nothing. I hope you can forgive me for—"   
"Ulene, it wasn't your fault. The Daeldrios took advantage of your emotions, and he tricked you. You were under his spell, that's all."   
"I still feel bad about it, though." Ulene walked away from the rest of the group and left the Magic Express.   
Lita said to Angie. "I know you're an empathic mage, but could you tell what Ulene's feeling right now?"   
"Sorry, Lita, but being an empathic mage only lets my emotions guide the power. However, I can understand how she's feeling right now. It's not we who can forgive Ulene. It's Ulene who must be able to forgive herself. What happened to her in one night could take a very long time for her to heal. She will have a difficult process, and I fear she'll try to face this all by herself, like I did with the deaths of my parents for so long."   
Victor walked over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulders. "Angie, what's the matter? We destroyed the Daeldrios Plant and saved the world."   
"Yes, we did, but Ulene seems unable to forgive herself…"   


  


THE END…of this story, anyway.   


  


This mega-story is now over, but the saga continues because Serena and her friends still have more than 1 ½ weeks left in their vacation in Electro City. Ulene feels she cannot be forgiven for what she did to her friends, though. Find out what Ulene tries to do in the first of six (yes, I said SIX) tag stories, coming soon. 


End file.
